The Boy Who Would Be Emperor
by joeyf3271
Summary: This is the story of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, this is an alternate universe and this is written as more of an autobiography, than anything. It starts from when he is nine and follows him to the present day, over time. This is first person, past tense up until later when it becomes present day when he rules the galaxy!
1. The Beginning

_**Note: This is all about Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, his story as told by himself. This is also an AU where he achieved wonders. I, nor Skywalker/Vader own star wars but we do own this story and the alternate universe and whatever wasn't created by George Lucas. Also thanks to the IMSDB for the various Star Wars transcripts.**_

 _ **Rating: This is rated M, there may be some disturbing scenes, obscene language and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised. Don't say you weren't warned... Seriously there is some dark stuff in this chapter. But not all chapters will be like this... I promise! There is child abuse here but nothing obscene or graphic but some child abuse but I didn't overdo it, neither did Vader.**_

 _ **Also I would like to mention WritteninStone, I got some ideas from their story, the Sith and the Senator but the plot for this will be very much different but Padme may be involved maybe even romantically...**_

* * *

 _As I look back at my life from the time I was a little slave on Tatooine to the present which is only thirty years later, I realize that I achieved what no other person, regardless of species, was able to accomplish. I came from nothing, a poor world, a slave nonetheless, and here I sit in my Imperial Palace as the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, the First and Only. It wasn't easy but it was worth it, I changed a lot but I didn't have a choice. It was either change and adapt or die._

 _I chose the former and I changed and adapted. I thought I knew everything but my overconfidence almost became my undoing. It was a wonderful life and although I do regret some of my actions, I achieved my goals and I conquered most of the known galaxy. I was the Chosen One and throughout my autobiography, you will see what made me become the man, the Emperor, I am today._

 _This is my life, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did and do._

* * *

Life was and is a very funny thing. One second you are a slave on Tatooine to an insect who thought he was intelligent then the next second that insect is dead at my very hands for abusing my mother and myself. We were slaves to no one and if they thought I would just stand by and allow it to happen, they couldn't be more wrong. It was the most satisfying day of my life. Up until then I was always a slave, my mother and I, were. We had two owners, or at least during my time. The little Toydarian that owned us, Watto, won us in a podracing bet. Nice isn't it? Gardulla, the Hutt, our previous owner lost us in said bet.

Isn't that nice?

Making a bet that has nothing to do with money or assets, but people?

Slaves?

That word never sat right with me, but then again that was because I am... _was_ one.

But that all changed when I turned nine and decided that he placed his grubby little hands on my mother one time too many.

I lashed out with all of the anger and hatred building within me and I killed him by striking him repeatedly, he was scared and totally caught off-guard, he tried to reach for a blaster but he couldn't. I kept hitting him and hitting him until he didn't move. I kept hitting him even after and I eventually stopped when I realized he was definitely dead and that I was covered in his blood, so wasn't the room. It felt so right and the anger within me... it felt... _good_.

My mother was more scared then than ever before. Not me, maybe I was too naive or didn't understand it but what I did was right, she knew it but that wasn't why she was afraid.

She was afraid of what the Hutt's would do.

Would they kill us to make an example?

Would they reclaim us?

Would they...?

They tried to make an example out of us, out of me but their attempts failed as I saw visions of what was to come and I planned accordingly.

I slaughtered their goons, their bounty hunters, their mercenaries.

I didn't stop there, I continued to go further and I was on my own, nothing new there.

I stormed the Hutt's territory and Palace on Tatooine and slaughtered them all.

I didn't spare any.

Following that day, I was the legend and I was the undisputed leader of Tatooine, everyone was terrified of me.

Ha, me leader at the age of nine?

I had no idea where the strength or anger came from but it was there and I was grateful for that.

Everyone else was terrified of me and always got out of my way and never bothered my mother or I and I enjoyed it. The fear I felt from them, terrified of a nine year old? It was pathetic but they had every right to be after what I did.

* * *

Freedom was great, people started to do what they wanted and we started to prepare for an invasion by the rest of the Hutt's, surely they wouldn't just let us... _me_ overthrow one of their family members and get away with it. Surely, they'd try to make an example out of us, out of me...

But we waited and nothing happened, they sent more goons but no Hutt's. Nevertheless, we were prepared and we trained and we knew desert warfare better than anyone. It was our planet and we knew it better than anyone, even them.

"I am so proud of you." My mother said crying tears of joy, she wanted us to be free. For _me_ to be free. She didn't care about herself as much as she cared for me. I was her one and only child and she wanted the best for me.

I decided to continue my passion, I was and am still an excellent engineer and I decided to take over Watto's shop and my mother and I moved in there and we expanded the facility and added a home to it. It was quite nice, I even impressed myself, but that wasn't my only home as I took over the Palace and we completely transformed Tatooine into a planet that people would want to visit rather than a backwater planet with no water...

I eventually destroyed Watto's shop, burning it to the ground and made a new shop within the Palace, it was larger and nicer and it was of my own design and making and it had nothing in it that belonged to that old creepy insect.

* * *

I sat in my shop one day when a man and a woman walked in along with another sentient being that I didn't recognize. I was still nine and the man, I didn't know him but I could sense something about him. Something familiar, something calming, something strange.

"Excuse me, I was looking for parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." The man said looking at me like he had the same feeling I did.

"What parts do you need? We have a ton of parts for a J-type." I replied.

"My droid has a readout of what we need." The man replied as he looked at the little blue and white astromech droid. He was a tall man with long brown hair and a beard. He was wearing robes that made him appear as though he wasn't from around Tatooine, and I knew he wasn't, not just because of the ship but because I knew most of the people and if he came to my shop he wouldn't ask if I had the parts, he would know I had the parts.

"Come with me." I said. "We have to go out and see if we can find your parts." I said as I directed them out of the palace and to my spaceship junk yard nearby as we looked for the required parts.

"Is this your shop?" The woman asked. She was quite beautiful, dressed in a red robe and most likely from Naboo considering the ship they were in.

"Yep." I simply replied. "My mother and I were slaves but I killed our slaver owners and now the whole planet is free from slavery and the Hutt's."

"You killed them all?" The man asked as I kept walking looking for the parts, not even looking at him.

"Yeah, I did. He hit my mother too many times and I lashed out in anger and killed him. He's only a Toydarian, it wasn't hard to do." I waved it off like it was nothing, it wasn't. All I had to do was hit him, repeatedly... it was... different. I didn't feel bad or disturbed, I felt like... I felt exhilarated. We were free. And he was dead. And I was glad. "But I didn't stop there, I knew it was only a matter of time before the Hutt family came and made an example out of me, they tried and failed then I went and attacked them, I won and they all died."

"I see." The man said as I could feel his eyes watching me, it was disturbing. "You are very strong in the Force, aren't you?"

"I don't know what the Force is." I replied, I really had no idea what it was, at the time.

"It's midi-chlorians." He said and sighed. "Without midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your mind, you'll hear them speaking to you, guiding you."

"I see." I said, not completely understanding it. "Is that how I could sense your arrival before you arrived? I could feel everything around me and know what is happening without actually seeing it or even understanding it. I see things before they happen."

"Exactly." He replied. "That is the Force. Now if you were in the Republic, you'd be training to be a Jedi, but since you are out here, there was no way for us to know about you. The Force is really strong in you, I could sense you before I even arrived on the planet. What is your name, son?"

"Anakin." I said. "Anakin Skywalker." Did he really call me son? I had and have no father, unless you're speaking about the midi-chlorians but they don't count.

"Anakin, I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I am a Jedi Master." He said, that didn't surprise me, I noticed the lightsaber even though he tried to conceal it under his robe, he wasn't very good at it.

"I knew you were a Jedi." I said. "I saw your lightsaber. Here we are." I said as we reached the section where the parts were for that specific type of ship.

"Do you mind, Anakin, if I take a sample of your blood?" The man asked and I turned to look at him like he was crazy. "I just want to see what your midi-chlorian count is. I've never felt the Force presence as strong as I do now, at least not with just one person."

"Sure." I said as he reached into his robe and pulled out a small grey thing and took my arm and it pricked my skin, "ow."

"All better." He said as he placed his hand over my arm where he took the blood from and the pain was gone and no blood was visible.

"So, what are you doing here on Tatooine?" I asked as I finished getting the parts on their list.

"We were on our way to Coruscant but we had some engine problems. This was the closest planet and we needed the parts." The man said as he pulled out a comlink and started to talk to someone.

"We're on our way to Coruscant to speak with the Senate. My people are in trouble and we need their help." The woman said. "I am Padme, by the way." She said with a smile, it was intoxicating. I never felt like that before, but I liked her.

I nodded and smiled. "I understand. We aren't part of the Republic, we had to stand up for ourselves because the Republic doesn't care about us, neither do the Jedi." I said with a sigh but not regretting anything. I began to realize that if the Force within me was why I was the way I was and am, maybe that was why I could defeat all of those whom I slaughtered so easily.

"I am sorry." Padme said and she looked like she meant it.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known or done anything about it. It was a problem that I had to solve on my own. Sometimes that is the only way to do it. Everyone else was scared, but I wasn't." I said as I had everything I needed on the list and the man walked back.

"Anakin, you have the highest midi-chlorian count ever on record. That is why the Force is so strong with you, you have more than even Master Yoda." He explained, and I just shrugged, what was that supposed to mean? "I would like for you to come back with us to Coruscant."

"I can't." I said with a sigh, not a sad sight, it was just a sigh. Why would I want to help the Republic and the Jedi? What did they ever do for me? "My life is here just me and my mom."

The man and woman both smiled. "Well think about it. You have the potential to become one of the strongest Jedi ever." Master Qui-Gon said with a smile but I knew that smile wasn't real, there was something else on his mind but I didn't know what he was thinking.

"I'll think about it, but I can't leave my mom here. I need to stay here with my people, I have no doubt that the Hutt's will come back to try and reclaim this planet and us and they will try and fail to kill me, again." I explained.

"Who is the leader of your people?" He asked.

"I am." I stated as a matter-of-fact. "They chose me to lead them. That is why I have to stay. I am the only strong one here, without me they will fail." Technically they didn't choose me to lead, I just lead them but no one tried to overthrow me or tried to lead. There was no democracy, it is overrated and the Republic showed that it ultimately fails.

"That must be a heavy burden." The man said and looked like he meant that.

"I can handle it. I am Anakin Skywalker. If anyone could do something, it's me." I said and the man and woman laughed. "Do you need me to install these parts on your ship?"

"Do you know how too?" The woman, Padme asked, obviously surprised that a nine year old could repair starships.

"I can build and fix anything." I said and everyone that heard of me, knew that to be true.

"Sure." The man said and we started to walk back to their ship with the weird animal sentient being and the astromech droid followed behind us.

"Hey, be careful." I said as the sentient being, or so they call them, knocked over one of my work in progress protocol droids.

"I'sa sorry." He said, basic probably wasn't his first language, I thought to myself. And they called themselves intelligent... having the ability to speak doesn't make you intelligent it just makes you less stupid sometimes more stupid.

From there we took the short trip to their silver ship and I uninstalled the parts that needed to be replaced and I installed the new parts.

"Now, how are you paying?" I asked as I saw some more people on the ship but didn't pay them any attention.

"I have twenty thousand Republic Dataries." The man replied and that didn't do me any good, maybe it should be policy to pay first then install the parts... that will have to be a mental reminder to myself for the future...

"Republic credits mean nothing out here." I said but before they replied, I continued. "But since you are a Jedi and you are both nice, I will accept them. I may be able to use them in the future." I said as he handed them over and I accepted. "Have a safe trip." I said as I left their ship feeling them all looking at me as I departed.

"Wait." The man said running out to meet me as I left the ship. "I want you to stay in touch with me. If you won't join the Jedi, I want to guide you, I want to help you learn the ways of the Force, its the least I can do."

"Ok." I simply said as he handed over a holocomm.

"This is mine, I know the frequency to it. I will get a new one and call you when I am done with my mission. I will check in with you time to time to make sure you are safe from the Hutt's. If you need me, you'll know the number, soon enough. It was a pleasure meeting you, Anakin Skywalker."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn." I replied with a smile, "just remember next time that Republic Credits mean nothing out here."

After that I went back to the shop and they took off.

A couple of days later was when my sweet life ended and I don't even remember how it came to be.

* * *

I woke up cold and in a dark room. I didn't know what happened or where I was or how long I was there before waking up. I just knew I was not on Tatooine. That was when I felt a presence, it made me shiver as it was different not like it was with Qui-Gon, it's uncomfortable, not warm or comforting as it was with the Jedi Master but cold like it was with me but way colder and more powerful, way more powerful.

"Ah, you are awake. Excellent." A man said as he opened a door and walked into the room I was in. He wore a dark cloak that was covering his body and a hood covering his face.

"I... I hoped I was having a nightmare." I said as I sat up and scooted back until I couldn't anymore.

The man laughed, "amusing you are, Anakin Skywalker. They were right, the Force is strong within you."

"Then leave me alone before I have to use it." I said hoping it'd work then I started shaking as pain jolted through my body. It hurt so much that I kept convulsing and screaming.

"You will learn in time." He said as he closed the door and left. I lied there on the ground for who knows how long. The crying stopped but the sensation it didn't go away for quite a while.

* * *

"Have you learned anything yet?" The voice asked as I still lied there on the ground, I had nothing to say to him and I wasn't going to indulge him.

"I see." He said as he did it again sending the sensation through me and again forcing me to shake violently. That time I held in my screams but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face, not yet. What did I do to deserve this? I didn't know.

* * *

The torture happened for I don't know how long and it wasn't just the Force lightning, he beat me within an inch of my life, several times with the Force and weapons, he never used his hands. He was clearly trying to break me and I wasn't going to allow him to do that, if I did then I wouldn't be Anakin Skywalker, the one who could do anything, even stay strong when I was being tortured and brutalized.

* * *

I was there for years eating barely any food, drinking barely anything and I forced my captor to shove the food and water down my throat as I was not participating in his games. If I kept it up, he would break and I would be free but I would have to kill him first and I wasn't yet ready to do that nor was I strong enough to do that, but I was learning and he didn't realize it, yet.

* * *

"Five years." The man said. "Five years to the day. I see you enjoy pain and suffering. We can continue this for as long as you wish."

"I won't capitulate." Whatever that word meant, I didn't know at the time but it sounded right and was.

"Oh, but you will. Everyone always does." He said as he laughed. "Nobody defies the Dark Lord of the Sith!" He shouted then struck me down again and again and again, it however didn't have any effect on me anymore, but I let him think it did.

"Ha...ve fu...n." I said as I was able too as I smiled only making him more angry and making the jolt continue longer than usual but all I felt was a tingling sensation, the pain wasn't there.

* * *

 _ **"How long are we going to do this!"**_ He shouted out as his face turned red and eyes even more yellow, I sat up and couldn't help but laugh so hard that I started crying. "Funny is it?" Then the lightning continued but I still laughed, my body was used to it and I knew I was getting to him. He was prone to making a mistake and I was learning far more than he knew, too bad for him, his reign of terror would end soon enough. I was more powerful than him already but I was weak and didn't know how long I'd be able to last, I had to wait and get stronger.

* * *

It seemed like its been a few days now when I felt two presences, one is the Sith Lord who wasn't very good at being a Sith and the other... its not... it couldn't be...

The door opened and the old man came in with no, _mom_.

"Anakin?" My mom said as I was overwhelmed with emotions, both incredibly angry and sad. What did she have to go through? I could handle it but my... mom.

"You wanted to play with me?" The man shouted. "Well let's see how you enjoy this!" He said as he pushed her closer to me and I stood and screamed as I charged at him. He laughed as he hit us both with lightning. All I could hear was his evil twisted laugh. My mom lied across from me with tears in her eyes and cried, not sure if it was pain from the lightning or the pain of seeing me locked up in a cave or room or wherever the Force I was and in my condition, which wasn't very good.

I fought the lightning as it had no effect on me as I filled up with anger and felt like the Force was definitely helping as I started to stand and fight against the lightning even though he tried to add more intensity to it. That was when he laughed some more and stopped Force lightning me and decided to send me flying backwards I crashed into the wall and that was all I could remember. I must've blacked out.

* * *

I started to wake up after who knows how long and the Sith Lord and my mother were at the doorway. My mother's mouth was gagged and her hands bound together. The Sith Lord held a lightsaber in his hand and activated it, it lit up red. He laughed as he held the saber in his right hand and got ready to behead her.

I let the anger overwhelm me and I listened to the midi-chlorians within me and gathered the Force with all of my might feeling the cold building up within me as it tried to overwhelm me. He tried to hold me in place using the Force but I raised my hand and summoned the Force as I repelled his hold, I pushed it back and it overwhelmed him and sent him flying backwards as he screamed, totally caught off-guard. I moved closer and ran, my mom was so close and that was when he surprised me with Force lightning and sent me flying backwards as I convulsed for a moment, I fought it but he got back up with anger written all over his face.

He took his lightsaber in his hand after summoning it from the ground and he quickly activated it and swung it with perfect precision.

I was helpless as I watched the worst possible scenario occur right in front of me. He laughed as he closed the door leaving us both in the room. I lost my mind after that. He found my weakness and used it.

I couldn't stop the crying, if I only gave in, I could've saved her.

That didn't have to happen.

I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't my fault.

He abducted me.

He tortured me.

He starved me.

He killed my...

I can't even say the word, couldn't then and still can't now.

I couldn't save her.

He won.

* * *

That was the defining moment that changed my life forever, everyone has one and that was mine.

The Jedi didn't help.

The Republic didn't help.

No one helped us.

No one ever cared about us.

The Jedi could've done something.

He found out about me because of the Jedi.

If I didn't help the Jedi, I wouldn't be there in that mess.

Was this their fault?

I didn't know.

But the first thing I remembered was him saying...

 _"Amusing you are, Anakin Skywalker. They were right, the Force is strong within you."_

 _They were right._

 _The Force is strong within you._

No way was that a coincidence, I was abducted days after they departed and the Jedi Master said that the Force was strong within me, stronger than everyone ever in the Jedi.

Was this Sith Lord... a Jedi?

Who did the Jedi tell?

How did he know?

They were responsible for this.

For my mom.

For me.

They will pay...

...With their lives.

* * *

He entered the room, and just stood in the doorway letting his shadow cast toward me. I just sat there with my elbows on my propped up knees and I looked down. "What do you want with me?" I asked, paying him no attention.

He just stood there with his hood covering his face, "I want you to be my apprentice."

"Funny way of showing it." I muttered. "You kidnapped me. Tortured me. Killed my mother. Why would I join you?"

"That didn't have to happen." He said almost peacefully. "You forced my hand."

"Understatement of the millenia. You want to break me and then remold me to your own liking." I stated as a matter-of-fact. "It is that simple."

"I know." He said and it infuriated me, even to this day.

Really? I looked up at him. "I was nine years old. You expect a nine year old to just break and do as you command?"

"It worked before." He said in a tone where I believed him. "Darth Maul, he was very easy to break and mold but his kind are used to it."

"Well I am not Darth Maul. I am Anakin Skywalker. Slayer of Slaver owners and the Hutt's." I said as those are the people I killed, so far at that point, I couldn't wait to add my captor to the list. "And you look like a Slaver owner to me."

"Slayer? You killed before?" He asked, surprised. So maybe the Jedi didn't report everything about me...

"Many times. I killed my slaver owner. The one who owned my mother... and I before. Then the rest of those ugly overgrown slugs. And I enjoyed every minute of it." I said with a smile, it was a great memory.

"Well, you didn't slay me." He said in almost a disappointed tone.

"Not yet." I said as I cleared my mind letting the midi-chlorians flow through me and guide me.

"I know you can. You are the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. If there is anyone that could kill me, it'd be you." He said as he removed his hood, for the first time. He wasn't as a I expected, an old light skinned male, white hair and a wrinkled face.

"You sound like you want to die." I observed.

"I wouldn't say that." He said as he removed my mothers corpse from the room using the Force. "Its a shame. You could've been the greatest Sith, you could've been the greatest Jedi ever alive, as well."

"You won. I am definitely no Jedi. Were you? How'd you know about me?" I asked as I tried to gather intelligence expecting him to tell me, I mean I was a prisoner and have been for five years... or longer...

"I am no Jedi. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith. I am Darth Sidious. I am the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. I have ways of gathering intelligence from the Jedi Council, not to mention they report to me." He said as it all made sense, it seemed like calling him a Jedi got to him.

"So, Master Qui-Gon arrives back on Coruscant, he reports to the Jedi Council and he mentions me. You overhear it or find out about it and decide that you'd take me into your dungeon before the Jedi can do something about me, before they can make me one of their pawns?" I said trying to piece the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Precisely." He said walking closer. "I have access to this sensitive information and I have people within the Jedi that answer to me. My informant heard the Council talk about it and told me, the Council never told me. I put you to sleep using the Force and I flew you here. I planned on making you my apprentice and I planned on us ruling this galaxy, together. Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. Emperor and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, my Second in Command."

"Darth Vader?" I asked, who was that? Was that my name? Or meant for me?

"That is you." He confirmed my suspicion. "You are Darth Vader. You are no longer, Anakin Skywalker, the slave from Tatooine. I can feel the Dark Side within you. The Light Side is gone. Even when I found you, you were more Sith than Jedi."

"Thanks to you for killing the only person that ever gave a Force about me. You transformed me into a full Sith, if that is what you want to call me, I wouldn't but you could." I said as I controlled my anger but continued to let the midi-chlorians guide me as I gathered strength to attack when I got him close enough or his guard further down. I still believed that he had no idea that I gathered information from his mind, he probably didn't think I knew how too, his mental defenses weren't as good as he believed they were or he believed that I was weaker than I was.

"That was unfortunate yet necessary." He said and it was hard to hold back my anger then.

"What is unfortunate is you. You call yourself a Sith yet you couldn't control a nine year old?" I smiled. "How pathetic."

I sensed his anger building, was I catching him off-guard? I think I was.

"We'll continue our discussion later. Maybe I'll bring in another guest." He said with a smile then that evil laugh as he closed the door.

Informative. I matched our strengths and I believed I could overpower him, well I knew I could. I also got past his mental defenses and he has a lot of nasty stuff stored up in there. Things I could've lived happily without knowing, the atrocities were fine but other stuff, I didn't need to know especially not how he killed his last Master, that was cowardly, just like he was.

* * *

Isolation. Sweet isolation. I didn't know how long it has been but it felt like forever. He arrived and opened a slot on the door, threw in scraps of food and some bottled water and that was all. No words. No laughing. No gloating. Nothing.

* * *

"So," he said opening the door and just leaned against the wall.

"I'm done with this. I am prepared to serve you, I just need to get out of this dreadful room!" I said as I walked towards him slowly and knelt and bowed my head. Maybe if I played along, I could win.

He laughed, "do you expect me to believe that?"

"How long was I here?" I asked wondering curiously.

"Oh, only seven years now." He simply replied, that was shorter than I thought, but too long for a child to be locked up and then I was a man.

"So, the last time you talked to me was two years ago now?" I asked, impressed.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"Well, isolation worked, Master." I said as I let the anger flow through me trying to show him that I was on his side, I tried to overwhelm him with my Force signature as I sent out a signal that any Force sensitive person should be able to find. All the while I browsed his mind as I planned on giving him a massive migraine as I tore at his mental defenses and overwhelmed his mind where I could then attack him and kill him, once and for all. But nope, it won't be that simple. I wanted him to feel the pain he has put me through. I wanted him to feel my wrath!

"What do you think you're doing!" He said as he tried to control himself but grabbed his head. I overwhelmed his mind as I mentally spoke to him, mentally made him feel my pain over the years.

"I think I am switching roles with you." I said as I stood up and smiled. "I think it is time for Darth Vader to leave his prison cell and become a force to be reckoned with. The galaxy shall suffer as I have and there is nothing you or anyone else could do about it."

"You won't win..." He muttered.

I laughed, for the first time in a long time, I really laughed, I had the upper hand now and now I tormented him as he has tormented me.

"I am Darth Vader and he never loses." I said as I liked the sound of the name. Darth Vader. It sounds so... Sith. Sounds so right. "I guess, I should thank you. I have never felt like this. I feel angry. I feel like I could kill everyone in the galaxy and enjoy every moment of it. I feel like I will take the role of the Galactic Emperor and I will bring the Jedi down to their knees and they will suffer for the crimes they committed against me and the rest of this pathetic galaxy. Then I will rule and anyone that dear opposes me will die a horrific death."

Whoa.

What happened to me?

I used to be so happy.

All about freedom.

All about justice.

But he took that from me.

He tormented and used me.

He tortured me.

He kidnapped me.

He killed my mother.

He will pay dearly for this.

As will the Jedi.

I laughed and smiled, I liked this new me.

The one that doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything.

The one who fell through the cracks and was let down by everyone.

The one with no attachments.

The one who had no fear.

The one who was full of anger.

The one who would bring the Jedi down to their knees.

The one who would kill the Jedi.

The one who would rule this galaxy.

The one who would rule this galaxy.

The one who would rule this _galaxy_...

Emperor Darth Vader...

Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of Sith...

It had a nice ring to it.

First, I needed to torment and eventually kill Darth Sidious then I could claim my title.

Second, I needed to change my appearance. I haven't showered, cut my hair, brushed my teeth, nothing ever since my captivity started, seven long years ago...

Third, I needed a real meal and a real drink, maybe alcohol or something strong, it had to be better than that dirty water.

Fourth, I needed to start my empire.

Okay, I had a lot I needed to do but first I needed to perform the first task.

But, I took everything from the prisoners mind and I knew his plans and where everything was and who everyone was, thereby making him useless.

He served his purpose and now he is no longer needed.

* * *

I wore the robe of the former self proclaimed Master and enjoyed wearing the dark cloak. It was nice. I wore that and held the lightsaber in my hand as I walked to my former prison cell and opened the door as I saw the prisoner sitting where I was, except he was fully naked.

Not a pleasant sight but I didn't want him to be comfortable.

"Welcome to your execution." I said as I activated the red lightsaber.

"It won't be that easy." He said as he tried to zap me with his Force lightning as I let the lightsaber absorb it.

I began to laugh, I watched his futile attempts fail then I would kill him, slowly.

"Get it over with." He muttered and it sounded like defeat.

"Aw, Sidious and you called yourself a Sith." I said as I approached him and crouched down close to him. "You are looking more like a Jedi, by the minute. I must say, I am disappointed. But I will enjoy this and take my time doing it. Dismemberment isn't my usual method but I will make an exception in your case. Out of all the people in this galaxy, you truly deserve it. Fortunately for you, I have plans and before I can begin, I need to kill you. I also gathered all of the information I need from you over the years and I learned a lot. Thank you for that."

"You may have been able to achieve that, however I was in a position of real power. I could've done it easily, you on the other hand will have to start at the bottom or choose a different route unless you somehow become Supreme Chancellor." He stated but there were many problems with that.

"I am aware, old man. I am only sixteen though, I have a lot of time to achieve my goals and with your plan, I will execute it and win whereas you have failed." I replied. "You however, will not get the luxury of being alive for any of this and I am tired of talking to you and breathing the same nasty air you breathe. So This is where this ends, but what you said isn't true, I could take over right where you left off, I don't need to be the Chancellor to carry out your plans. Your plans will change but the premise will remain the same, I will create and rule the Confederacy of Independent Systems, I will kill or not kill your former Apprentices or Assassins then I will establish a name for myself in this galaxy and everyone will learn to fear me as I am not afraid of a fight like you always were."

I finished and I ignited the lightsaber and marveled its appearance and the way it felt. So light, beautiful, the most marvelous weapon I had ever seen and used and the noise it made, it was beautiful. I held it trying to get the right feel for it before I placed him in position and held him still using the Force as I looked upon him and he stared at me and smiled, I returned the smile as I swung the saber vertically and took his head off knocking it right off of his shoulders and watched it fall and hit the ground. It was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen even more so than that Padme.

For the first time in seven years, I no longer had to live in that hellhole. I could do as I pleased and enjoyed my time and did as I pleased. Do as I pleased. But what pleased me? I did not know but beheading that monster was fun, that pleased me greatly.

That is when I thought of his plan. His plan could've worked but he was never the right person for it and his plan was already in motion. But its his plan and if I let it work then he'd win. I needed to put an end to his plan or I needed to take charge of it but his plan hinged on him being the Supreme Chancellor, which he was. I was not. I was only a sixteen year old kid from a place that isn't a part of the Republic. A place that didn't even exist to the Republic. I thought about it and decided to alter his plan since I didn't have the patience for politics and I didn't care about the Republic as they never cared for me or Tatooine. Eliminating them would be fun and the Separatists could help in that endeavor.

There was a lot to think about and I would need time to think.

* * *

 **As you could see this is more of Darth Vader's autobiography, as written by him, as stated. You'll notice that I skipped over the whole sandstorm part of the scene with the Jedi Master and Padme but that was because there is no Watto's shop anymore, it is at the Palace and the Palace is located not too far away from the starport and not on the outskirts of town (regardless of where the Palace actually was, here it is in Mos Espa).**


	2. Going Home

_**Note: At the beginning of every chapter, Darth Vader will leave a note, that note may or may not have to do with that chapter but it gives you insight into his mind at the time of his life as seen in the chapter.**_

 _ **Rating: This is rated M, there may be some disturbing scenes, obscene language and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised.**_

 _ **Sharp52092, your request shall be granted, in due time. Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

 _Leaving the hellhole that was my prison for that long seven years was refreshing. It was nice but I didn't know where to go or what to really do. Tatooine was a logical choice since I knew it and the people there. It was my home but I never liked it. I only liked it because I had my mom and with her gone at the hands of my former captor, I was gone. I was no longer that innocent Anakin Skywalker, I was Darth Vader._

 _The only emotions that I knew was hatred and anger. No one was innocent, no one was above reproach, if someone got in my way, they'd die. That is the way of the Sith... That was the way of Darth Vader..._

* * *

The alarm sounded as the ship alerted me to the fact that we're about to drop out of hyperspace. I yawned as I regained consciousness from my light nap and the blue hue of hyperspace vanished as the blackness of real space surrounded me. The two suns were bright but the shuttle windows tinted and the sun wasn't as bright as I entered orbit and set course for Mos Espa Spaceport. My former home and the former home of my reign, which will be restored and who ever took it would either die or serve me. If it is a Hutt, they'd die a quick death, otherwise they will step down or die at any one of the various methods at my disposal from my lightsaber to various Force abilities or by my very hands.

I haven't been able to test my Force powers yet, other than on Sidious, but I didn't test my limits. I wanted him dead and killed him far quicker than I planned but I wanted off that planet and I wanted the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, for myself, I deserved it after what he put me through. What I want, I take and as such Tatooine belongs again to Darth Vader and anyone who wanted to challenge that is free too.

I've also been going through Sidious contacts and it appears as though he never abided by the Rule of Two. He has two apprentices, Darth Maul and Darth Tyranus. It appears as though, Darth Maul is more of an assassin and a real Sith while Tyranus is more of a politician, although he isn't one. He was a former Jedi who got lured to the Dark Side, he is surprisingly old too, for an apprentice. But he was a Jedi Master who left the order and reclaimed his title as Count of Serenno, his homeworld, and he reclaimed his wealth and territory. It seemed as though he always wanted power and left the Jedi because they served the Republic who was corrupt and he didn't support the corruption. No shock there, he left the Jedi and was approached by Darth Sidious who requested his help and offered him his teachings as a Sith, the Count couldn't refuse, he wanted money and power and this was his chance and he took it.

Sidious was a smart man and very good at politics and keeping his apprentices in line to ensure they could never overpower and kill him. He didn't want to make the mistake his former Master made, he didn't tell his apprentices everything, he ensured he was more powerful and he didn't tell them of each other. That decision was obvious, he didn't trust either of them, but not all people are created equal. It appeared as though he was using Darth Tyranus, he trusted Maul more as he was easily more controlled and only a boy when he found him. He was a Zabrak, and they are easily trainable especially when they are a nightbrother.

I may keep them both as my apprentices and do the same as Sidious, ensure they do not know of each other until I want them too. If I could kill Sidious, then I could definitely kill his apprentices who he has taught very little, I'd be more concerned about Dooku since he was a Jedi Master but Sidious was more powerful and if I could beat him, I could beat Tyranus. I may be sixteen years old, but I know the ways of the Force and I have all of the knowledge of my former captor. I may also introduce them to each other and have them work together...

When the time is right, which will be soon enough, I would contact them both separately. Until then I needed to reestablish my power on Tatooine, which would be way easier than it was when I was just nine years old.

* * *

I landed in the starport hangar and exited the shuttle as I wore the cloak with the hood covering my face, lightsaber on my belt hidden under the cloak and the credits in my pockets, I couldn't leave them on the ship where criminals could steal them and they would, this was Tatooine, afterall. I brought the comlink and holocomm too, you never know when you'll need them, not that I would have any one to call nor would the need arise but it is better than again leaving them to getting stolen by criminals.

Tatooine is a hellhole and a scorching hot one at that, during the day, and if it hadn't been my home, I would probably never even step foot on it, as there was no reason too. It was ruled by the Hutt's and then by me but who was it ruled by now and how has it changed? Only time would tell.

Upon leaving the hangar, I only saw criminals and bounty hunters, who were criminals themselves. Everyone carried a weapon and people died every day, not that it mattered, there would be many dead by the days end anyway. I had to test my abilities and for those who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time would die due to various circumstances from being killed by lightsaber, Force choked, Force lightning struck or kinetited which is the same as Force Lightning except it is more of a projectile than a sustained blast.

"You can't just park without payi-" Some lowlife was trying to say when he lost the ability to speak properly as he started to choke and rose from the ground. He was in the air reaching for his neck and trying to remove hands from his throat when there was nothing there but the Force. After a moment of enjoyment, I ended his life by squeezing my hand shut and his neck snapped and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Effective." I said with a smile as I mentally scratched one Force ability test off my mental list. Force choke was very effective and enjoyable, he was trying to rob me from parking on my own planet one second then having his neck crushed by the Force the next. Very effective, indeed.

The best way to gather intelligence on Tatooine would be to go to the local Cantina, that is where everyone goes and where everyone gossips and on occasion die. Today is no different, no one would recognize me and as such, no one would give me a hard time or if they did, they'd die. People may also see me as a new person and may try to rob me or threaten me but if they did, they'd still die. They'd eventually learn that you don't mess with THE Sith Lord and I needed some food and something to drink, the Cantina is the logical place to go, first.

* * *

Food and some very strong alcohol, check.

Test Force abilities on scum, check.

Gather intelligence, check.

Watching the fear in the enemies eyes, check.

* * *

I learned that a Hutt was back, Jabba, if you believe that. The one who ruled the Hutt's and apparently he brought back up to ensure the people knows he is here. Well, I am not shivering or double guessing myself, he'll still die if he doesn't surrender, which he won't but even if he surrendered his whole Cartel to me, I'd still kill him. No Hutt's are allowed to live, no female Hutt's, no male Hutt's and definitely no children Hutt's, they're all the same and all would eventually join the family business. Not only would I commit genocide of his whole pathetic species but I would go further and claim his domain to be my own, not only his Cartel but also the worlds he controls, the ships and the people and who would go against me? He did it to me and I would do it back to him. Not even the Republic or the Jedi would take out the Hutt Cartel, that is why they work with them, at times, when it suits them. Why would a Republic that stands for peace, liberty and justice work with a criminal organization that promotes slavery, murder and oppression? Doesn't sound very democratic or liberal to me. But that is why the Republic isn't in the Outer Rim, they don't have the courage or a care in the world to do the right thing, they are corrupt and would pay for their corruption.

Of course, the source of the corruption began with Sidious manipulating them and bringing people to his cause without them knowing what he had planned for the promise of wealth and power but there were problems before and after that moment. All Senators want power, some for good and some for bad and some of them will do nasty things to obtain said power.

When I become Emperor, the Senate shall be purged of all the corruption and the pure shall be allowed to remain, afterall running the Empire without the bureaucrats will be tough, especially at the beginning. There are far more star systems than there are military forces even with the soon to be clone army and droid army combined. If there was a rebellion or an uprising then it would be hard to contain with just brute force, that is where the bureaucrats will come in to keep their people in order or their people will die. That is what I promised myself, but this was still years away from fruition and a lot of things had to go right before that happened or improvisation would need to happen.

* * *

My first objective and my third objective was complete. I skipped the second but would handle that as I stayed in a corner booth and contacted both Darth Maul and Darth Tyranus to get them both to come to Tatooine, but they didn't know that I wasn't Sidious, that could be their surprise.

I left the Cantina and walked to get some new clothes and killed the owner as I left with the new clothes worn under my cloak, they were nothing special but better than what I was wearing. I got a haircut and it was still long and brownish but looked better and smelled better. I went to the Palace and went to my old apartment and took it back and took a shower and brushed my teeth for the first time in a long time and then my three objectives were complete.

The only thing left was to build my Empire but the question was, did I really want to rule an Empire? I was never like Sidious or Tyranus and I do like the sound of Emperor but I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, do I need more? Do I need to be the Emperor of a Galactic Empire? I guess time would tell but a lot could happen and I wasn't going to let my thirst for more power ruin my life like it did Tyranus and Sidious. I never experienced love, except when I was that little nine year old boy in Tatooine, I could see myself being perfectly happy with her. No one ever said a Sith can't be married and not have kids, right? I mean, I'm not nor would I ever become a Jedi and I am not your traditional Sith.

* * *

"Darth Maul, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." I said as I laid my eyes on the red and black Dathomirian Zabrak.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly as he laid his yellow Sith eyes on me and I removed my hood revealing my yellow Sith eyes. "You are not my Master-"

"That is where you are wrong." I said cutting him off before he could continue. "I killed Darth Sidious and I took his role as my own. I am Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith. You are Darth Maul, one of the few Apprentices belonging to Darth Sidious."

"That is... impossible." He said and I cut him off again.

"The whole idiotic rule of two, I know." I said with a laugh. "He technically kept that rule. He just didn't tell you or Tyranus about it. He used you to be his assassin and he used Tyranus to be the political leader behind the coming war. He tortured me and kept me locked up trying to break me because he knew that I'd be stronger than him and only I would be capable of destroying him... which of course, I did."

"How? You are just a-" I stopped him again knowing where he was going.

"Boy." I completed his sentence. "Maybe, but I was brought to life by my mother and the midichlorians themselves, midichlorians are far more powerful than any Force sensitive parent. He tried to make me his apprentice by breaking me and molding me into his own weapon. But that weapon turned on him and ended his life. Now, I will tell you that I am not one that follows the rule of two or any rules. I make my own rules and I sometimes even break them."

"What do you want with me?" He asked boldly, bringing a smile upon my face.

"I want you to become my Apprentice and I will show you the real ways of the Dark Side. There is much more than just being an expert using the lightsaber. As an assassin that is enough, but I want you to be much more than that." I informed him and it was hard to tell emotion on his face but his eyes said enough not to mention the emotion he was giving off through the Force.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" He asked and I stood up from behind my desk and smiled as I quickly struck him down with lightning and he was on the ground shaking and convulsing, he no doubt felt it before. He screamed in agony bringing a smile to my face.

"That is how. But if you want more proof then we could do more..." I said as he put his hand up to stop me.

"I believe you." He whispered.

"Good, so you now have a choice." I informed him as I walked over to him and helped him up but he brushed me off as he didn't want to appear to be weak, smart move. "Join me or duel to the death. I have no use for a Sith that isn't with me."

"I pledge myself to you and your teachings, Master." Darth Maul said as he managed to get to his knee and knelt before me as he bowed his head.

"Good decision, I was hoping you'd join me, you are too talented to have to kill." I said as it was true but I liked him, Sidious was rather fond of him too but that wasn't why I kept him. "I want you to help me secure the Outer Rim. I am going to take over Tatooine as it is my homeworld and was under my sole control before I was kidnapped by Sidious seven years ago. I can handle this task on my own. I want you to help me secure the Outer Rim by assassinating those high ranking officials in the criminal organizations, I want them to be undermined then, I will swoop in and secure them for myself. In the meantime, I want you to disguise your appearance, you have a hard face to forget, so get a mask and keep your cloak. I want you to strike these planets with fear, so kill the targets and kill others for fun, but don't attack innocent people just go after the scum."

"I will do as you command, Master." He said.

Master, it has a nice ring to it. It feels right...

"Don't do anything yet, though." I ordered as I motioned for him to stand. "Darth Tyranus or Count Dooku should be arriving soon, he believes Sidious commed him as I disguised my voice and appearance, like I did to you. If he doesn't join us then I want you to kill him or I will. He is a former Jedi Master but left the order long ago to go home and he reclaimed his wealth, territory and power. He is smart, I will give him that and he is good with politics but at being a Sith, I don't know how good or bad he is. Just because he is able to use a lightsaber, Force Choke and Force Lightning that doesn't mean you are a good Sith, being a Sith is more than just wanting power and knowing how to use the Force and a new chapter of the Sith is about to begin."

* * *

I felt the presence approach as did Darth Maul as I felt him tense up, it was nice being around people that didn't want to kill you. Darth Maul was a good apprentice but he wasn't one who wanted power, he was never a Sidious or Tyranus or me for that matter, he was a follower, he didn't like to lead and especially not a Sith Empire or an Empire of any kind. Tyranus though, he did want to and I wouldn't put it past him if he tried to kill me but if he did attempt it then his fate will be sealed as I or Maul would've killed him... slowly.

"Took you long enough." I said as I sat in my chair facing away from him as Maul stared him down. I don't like Tyranus and if he wasn't useful, he'd be dead already but he was Sidious' point man for leading the Separatist Movement and he already knows the plan, as do I. Killing him would mean that I or someone else would have to lead the movement and I hate politics though I may have to pretend to like it while the Separatists and the Republic goes to war, in a few short years.

"This is not what I expected." He said as he eyed Darth Maul and was angry that I wasn't paying him any attention, but I wanted to test his power and hatred and anger.

"Well, what did you expect?" I asked as I placed my feet up on the table behind my desk which was another desk with datapads on it.

"I expected to see my Master." He replied with a monotone voice, I wanted to kill him just for his boring attitude.

"He is here." I answered cryptically.

"And you are?" He asked and Darth Maul stared him down and made him feel uneasy, it was a gratifying feeling.

"I am Darth Vader." I said as I felt him look at Maul. "This is my good friend, Darth Maul and you are Darth Tyranus. You didn't really think you were special, did you?"

"That can't be." He said in his boring voice. "My Master firmly believed in the Rule of Two."

"He did which is why he didn't tell any of you about each other, but I knew." I said as I knew I was the strongest one except Tyranus couldn't know since my Force presence was concealed enough to the point of where he couldn't even feel my presence, I would feel like any non-Force sensitive person. "He was worried about being overthrown and used you both to further his own personal goals, he wasn't planning on bringing you with him though, Tyranus. He knew you would try and overthrow him, Maul however doesn't have the greed in him that you or Sidious have."

"That is the way of the Sith." He replied and that was true, but not anymore.

"The old way and look how good it turned out." I said as I turned around and kept my hood covering my face but he could no doubt see my bright yellow eyes. "The Rule of Two has killed the Sith. Meanwhile the Jedi have thousands, sure they aren't as strong as us but there are quite a few that could challenge us like your former Master, Grand Master Yoda maybe even Master Windu or even your former Padawan Master Qui-Gon Jinn and they've had control for the last thousand or so years."

He was no doubt surprised that I knew that but I know everything that Sidious knew plus more since the Force came and comes to me far more easily than it does to anyone else, except maybe Yoda but he also is almost nine hundred years old.

"I know everything about you Tyranus or Count Dooku. I learned everything from Sidious and he didn't even know before I killed him." That came as a shock to him but his face didn't show it, his mind did though.

"There is no way you could've killed him. He was too powerful." He said and I nodded before I stood and removed my hood and Maul stood more firm.

"I am the Chosen One, the midichlorians created me and he knew it which was why he kept me locked up in a cave and tortured me trying to break me and mold me to his own liking. He failed miserably but he wasn't the Chosen One. The Force comes to me a lot easier than it does the both of you combined, even more than any Sith in the past." I admitted the truth but he still didn't show emotion.

"How do you know you are the Chosen One?" He asked as he made a slow movement with his left hand to grasp his lightsaber.

I raised my hand and his lightsaber flew to me. "You won't need this." He looked stunned for the first time. "Two is better than one. Now you have a choice, Tyranus. You can join us in a New Sith Order or you can duel with me and die. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith and if you don't respect that then you can duel me and die. Darth Maul is with me and unlike you he is actually smart and not driven by greed of what he believes to be rightfully his. Because this galaxy does not belong to you and the title Dark Lord of the Sith does not belong to you, either. It belongs to the strongest Sith, that is me."

"Then, I must kill you and claim the title for myself, then I will be the Dark Lord of the Sith." Count Dooku said as he tried to strike me down with lightning, I absorbed it with my hand and shot it back at him, he quickly deflected it into the ceiling and a part of fell down towards me but I moved it away and sent it towards Dooku, he was able to stop most of it but some of it hit him and sent him backwards but he didn't fall.

"Is that all you have?" I asked with a smile as I always enjoyed a nice challenge, I haven't had one in a very long time.

"No you arrogant child, it is not." He said as he tried to strike me down again and failed. I shot lightning of my own at him and he deflected it.

He smiled as he raised his hand trying to Force choke me and I let him believe he was until I smiled and Force pushed him and he went flying backwards and knocked over a few protocol droids that were for sale. Of course, that made me mad, not only did someone take my house, but they took my shop and was selling stuff that I made with my own two hands. That is very disrespectful but they died already for their misdeeds.

Darth Maul stood to the side and enjoyed the show, he obviously didn't like Dooku either and he enjoyed watching him lose.

Tyranus smiled as he thought he had me in a stalemate or thought that that was all I had. He was wrong and realized that as I opened myself up to the Dark Side and allowed everyone to sense it. I came out of concealment and let the Dark Side overwhelm me and take control as I looked down at myself and noticed I was surrounded by energy, red energy that completely surrounded me, never before have I experienced this but it felt _good_.

Tyranus and Maul didn't know what to do or say and I concentrated on Tyranus as I built up a new Force ability that I have been wanting to test but needed a suitable person to use it on, Sidious himself didn't even use this power but knew how to. It was called Force Destruction and it would create a massive energy field and it would destroy everything and anything in its path, the closer you are the deadlier it is. It would utterly obliterate you and everything around the vicinity.

He didn't even see it coming as I threw the energy field in his direction unleashing it with my left hand as it flew at Darth Tyranus and the look on his was priceless as he went flying through many walls as he disappeared as did the energy field.

I calmed down as I let go of the anger and hatred and concentrated on my childhood as it was the only thing that brought me joy. I may have been a slave but I had my mom and remembering her then was always a good memory and always calmed me down. Unlike some people, I didn't let the Dark Side of the Force control me, instead I controlled it. But then again not everyone had my connection to the midichlorians.

"You truly are almighty." Maul said as he couldn't believe what he saw.

He refrained from saying the Chosen One since that was a Jedi legend whereas the Sith'ari was the Sith legend of the same thing, both being all powerful except the Chosen One was supposed to eliminate the Sith and the Sith'ari was supposed to eliminate the Sith and rebuild them. It never said that they would eliminate the Jedi and it never said that they would bring balance to the Force like the Chosen One. I don't know if I am either, I could just have a lot of midichlorians and the midichlorians could've just created me without me having to fulfill any prophesy but nevertheless, I would live my life as I saw fit and not as any old book or prophesy told me too.

I am my own Master and I will do as I please, no one else is going to tell me otherwise or they may end up like everyone else that tried to tell me otherwise and that is of course dead. Just like Sidious, just like the guy in the starport, just like the former occupants of my home and shop and of course Darth Tyranus who shouldn't have been allowed to possess such a name but Sidious was just as insane as Tyranus.

Phase one of my take over of Tatooine is complete as the Hutt's and everyone else surely know what is happening by now, if they didn't then they'd surely hear about it soon enough.

* * *

 **This is the end of Chapter 2! Please review and tell me how you like it! Any recommendations and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks!**


	3. Conquest of Tatooine

_**Rating: This is rated M, there may be some disturbing scenes, obscene language and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised.**_

 _ **Anahissa: I hope you like this chapter! Darth Vader truly appears.**_

 _ **Juyng: Right you are, I corrected that. Thanks for noticing that error!**_

* * *

 _My time in Tatooine was a fun time. I learned a lot and my future became clearer with Darth Maul at my side. It did dredge up memories good and bad and I drew my strength from the bad since that is what makes a Sith, a Sith and gives the Sith the power of the Dark Side._

 _It truly was a pleasure being back on Tatooine and even more of a pleasure of meeting up with some old acquaintances... and then having my fun with them as I looked to the future and began my conquest..._

* * *

"Now the fun begins." I said as I heard the commotion unfolding outside. "Maul, I hope you like to kill because we are about to have company and these are the people that work for the Hutt's. The Hutt's are our number one enemy and together we shall destroy them and their minions."

Maul didn't say anything but I looked at him and he had a wide smile on his face as he drew his double bladed lightsaber and ignited it. I couldn't help but smile as it appeared we were about to learn quite a lot about each other as this would be our first massacre together and what better way is there to learn about someone when you're about to enter a battlefield with them?

I finally joined him as I held my hand out as the lightsaber rushed into my grasp and ignited, the crimson saber looking as elegant as I remembered when I first held her. It is still the one that slain my mother but I use that to feed my anger and hatred and it works. I had many bad memories with it but many pleasant memories as well. I killed Sidious with it and that was the most pleasant memory with the saber, thus far.

"Do you talk much?" I ask Maul as he gave me a look of confusion then nodded.

"When it is appropriate." He replied, smart, no doubt Sidious never talked to the man... Zabrak...

"I see." I simply replied. "Well, I am not Sidious and I will not give you any missions that are impossible, you aren't one of my pawns, you are my Apprentice which is completely different than being an apprentice of Sidious. I like to talk sometimes and I don't like talking to myself."

"Understood, Master." He simply said and I smiled and nodded as I heard the commotion get louder.

"The party is about to begin, let's go make a blood bath." Maul loved that as his face lit up to be more red than it already was, if that was possible. He held out his double edged saber and together we walked out of my shop and out into the corridor where I enjoyed the view of the hole in the walls from the Force Destruction which took the life of the worthless Tyranus.

Mercenaries were approaching from both sides of the corridor and began firing in our direction. Maul took the guys to my left and I took the guys to my right as we easily deflected the blaster shots and sent them back in their direction as they were being killed by their own shots. These guys obviously aren't smart as they kept firing and kept going down one by one as they never realized what happened or thought that they could fire multiple shots hoping to get one of them past our lightsabers.

They failed and paid for it with their lives as I frowned.

"That was boring." I commented as I was waiting for the next wave of scum to die, much like the first wave.

* * *

More waves came and went as we killed them over and over again until it eventually dwindled down to a pile of bodies on both sides of the corridor. It became obvious the only way out would be to climb over the bodies or to exit through the holes in the walls and I decided to go through them as we navigated our way through to look for the Hutt's and any one else to prove to Tatooine who is really in charge.

I raised my hood to prevent people from seeing my face but the bright yellow eyes would be hard to shield and I needed them to instill fear even though Maul does enough of that with his own face even with his hood raised you could see his red and black face and his horns on his head.

"We'll look for the Hutt's and anyone else with a weapon. If they are unarmed and run, we'll let them go and if they get in our way or reach for a weapon, just kill them." I said as we moved along.

Maul didn't reply, he just made some noise and stayed with me as we made our way to the former room where the Hutt's ruled their criminal organization from, at least on Tatooine, the Hutt's did rule many planets and had their own housing and various assets on every world they controlled.

Jabba though, is the head of that organization and taking the top slug out of the leadership should leave a vacuum where the others will vie to be leader and they may erupt in a civil war, as they are all greedy bastards that want money and power at the expense of well... anything and everything.

The Hutt's care about their family but they know their place and when the leader falls, they will try and become the leader and that will make it easier for me to eliminate and control. Regardless of whether Jabba surrenders or not, I would still kill him and his pathetic species and when that is done, I would rule over their syndicate and the Hutt's will be no more.

Securing the Outer Rim is my objective and the first real phase of my overall objectives in taking over the galaxy. The Republic and Jedi pay no mind to the Outer Rim and that is why the criminal organizations rule over them, the Republic has no army and as such they use the Jedi to enforce their will. The Jedi however don't really answer to the Senate, they maintain peace and order but they won't go outside the Republic to do it, since they aren't responsible for them, they are only responsible for the Republic yet, they do as they please.

Inside the Republic, there is relative peace and order except for those that were under Tyranus' movement for them to secede, of course that responsibility fell to Maul and I since I killed Tyranus and Sidious. I don't want the Republic to know about me just yet, if they do find out early, then my plans can't succeed. There are thousands of Jedi, most are weak but there are a handful of Jedi Master's that are actually tough. Most aren't though. Regardless of their strength or knowledge, they are no match for me or for the Dark Side, that was evident by Sidious who was the Supreme Chancellor and worked closely with the Jedi and they hadn't a clue that he was the Dark Lord of the Sith.

How powerful could they be if they couldn't sense someone so powerful right under their noses? Was it possible that Sidious had more power than the Jedi combined? And if so, did that mean that I had more power than them already?

They've become cocky and overconfident in their time as rulers of the galaxy, they never wanted to rule like Sith do, rather they just let the Senate rule as they enforce their will through their aggressive negotiations and kidnapping Force sensitive children and indoctrinating them into their ways. The Jedi are not the peacekeepers that they make themselves appear to be. They appear around the galaxy when they choose to and they remind people of their power and most people are afraid of them, especially the criminals.

No, they are just as bad as Sith except Sith don't play by their rules and don't pretend to be robots by refusing to use their emotions. No attachments... No anger... No hatred... No using the Dark Side of the Force... Simply using Dark Side powers doesn't make you bad or evil, unless you are a Jedi and only want to expand your knowledge in the Force. But nope, the Jedi have a strict code and if you don't abide by it you get your lightsaber taken away and get expelled from the order... Very righteous of them.

The Sith and Jedi used to be more alike than it is now. There used to be hundreds even thousands of Sith, a thousand years ago just before Darth Bane created the rule of two. The reason he created it was because the Sith were killing each other instead of going after the Jedi, they were killing each other for power because that is what Sith want. Power. Knowledge. Knowledge is Power and Power is Knowledge. The more you know about the Force, the more powerful you become and that is where Knowledge is Power and Power is Knowledge. Jedi aren't supposed to want more, they aren't supposed to want power, the Sith do which is why the Rule of two was instituted.

The Jedi only teach their younglings and padawans the basics of the Light Side but the Light Side can be just as powerful as the Dark Side if they learned all about it but they could never defeat me, maybe they could at this very moment while I was still sixteen but I was just learning, once I fully tested my abilities and put my knowledge to practical use, I would be unstoppable even against Grand Master Yoda himself... Yoda knows the Force but no one could learn what he knows, most Jedi and Sith alike don't live to be nine hundred years old, but his species does, whatever species that may be, I don't even think he knows.

* * *

First things first though, Jabba the Hutt.

I smelled him and followed the nasty scent as it lead me all the way to him...

I could never forget the smell of a Hutt, their fat asses could stink up an entire planet... maybe even an entire star system. Of course living on the same planet as Gardulla, it smelled even worse and that smell never really leaves you especially not when you are in the sweltering heat in a nasty desert such as Tatooine...

"Jabba, you rotten imbecile," I said as I found him in the same room that his sister or aunt or whoever Gardulla was to him, when I killed her seven years ago, "your day of judgement has arrived."

I speak Huttese but he doesn't know that, he has his protocol droid translating for him and then translating for me.

"The great Jabba the Hutt, has ordered your execution and said he will enjoy watching you suffer." The protocol simply said as he seemed to be waiting for guards to arrive but no one ever came, I waited just long enough for him to realize what happened.

"I don't think so, his people are already dead." I simply replied. "He can either surrender or join his friends in the afterlife."

Jabba just laughed, and I smiled as I looked to Maul and nodded.

Maul ignited his lightsaber and threw it and it hit Jabba and sliced right through him. Jabba wasn't laughing anymore, nope he was dead and I smiled some more as I patted Maul on the back as a _nice job_ , kind of thing but he didn't know it, Sidious was never that type of guy, but I am.

"Tatooine is now ours, again." I said in a cold tone. "This was fun, Maul. Now let's get out of here and get you a mask. I then want you to begin striking fear into other Outer Rim worlds and bring them to see things our way. I want you to keep me a secret as I will pull the strings as Anakin Skywalker, but I will be joining you on missions as Darth Vader. And when the time is right, which should be in a few short years, we will rule this galaxy!" I finished in a twisted laugh, oh will it be great!

* * *

 **One year later...**

"Master, the Outer Rim belongs to you." Darth Maul reported as he joined me in my palace on Tatooine. It had seen much change as did Darth Maul. He used to be just a warrior with a lightsaber but now he is a beast, a true gundark except worse. He couldn't have been any better, it was definitely a good choice not killing him and with the power he has now, we would definitely be unstoppable.

"You have done excellent, Maul." I said with a smile.

Now all of the criminals work for me and not only am I the undisputed leader of the Outer Rim Territories but now I am also the Ruler of the Underworld and we accomplished that in just one short year. I helped when I had the time, which was often and we finished the work in half the time. I kept my hood and cloak on but everyone saw the golden eyes but no one saw my face, no one was able to challenge me or my power. Some resisted but they died, some quickly and some very slowly.

Not only do the criminals work for me but so do the bounty hunters and the smugglers. With them all on my side, phase one is complete and phase two should be a whole easier.

Not only was the Outer Rim abandoned by the Republic and is mostly poor but the Outer Rim is the largest region in the galaxy and they all hate the Republic! It couldn't have been any better for me. It wasn't entirely easy securing the whole region as we had some run ins with a Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi but surprisingly it seemed that he was attached to the Duchess of Mandalore which was an attachment, it brought me great pleasure to end her life right in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi and teach him why Jedi are forbidden to become attached. He was almost expelled from the Order because of his downfall but he was a born again Jedi and he still doesn't know who I was. As for Mandalore, I appointed Prime Minister Almec in charge of the planet, and his loyalty is sworn to me or he'd die like the Duchess, of course he only knows Darth Vader and Darth Maul, he doesn't know Anakin Skywalker.

I haven't had the luxury of ending any of the Jedi's lives yet, but I would soon enough and I would savor the moment and treasure it like the death of Sidious.

Among the other planets and systems that have fallen in my lap, I secured many Sith Temples that have been hidden throughout the galaxy and a couple of the Temples are legendary! Darth Bane legendary!

"Master, what are you orders?" Maul asked as I forgot he was there for a moment as I savored and enjoyed the victory and the fantasies I possessed.

"My orders for you are to take some time off and enjoy yourself. I know you like to kill as much as I do, Maul but we just accomplished a great victory! One that Sidious and Tyranus failed to recognize. Soon though, we shall start building an army and bring the corporations and guilds to our side, whether they want too or not and we'll combine our armies. We'll start with the Trade Federation, they were working with Sidious and Tyranus and will do our bidding or we will replace their Viceroy with someone who will." I explained and it sounded like everything was falling into place.

"What shall I do? I do not know how to enjoy myself..." Maul said in a sad tone, I looked at him then remembered, he was like me but worse since he was with Sidious since he was just a boy, way younger than I was except he may not have been kept prisoner and tortured for so long but then again he is also older than me, at least a decade older.

"Looks like I will have to teach you, it'll give us time to get to know one another." I said with a smile as I placed my hand on his back and guided him a long with me, it took him a moment to realize what I was doing but when he realized he walked along.

* * *

Maul and I got to know one another and I realized that he didn't really have a life. He just did what he was told and he didn't even have his own personality like threepio did, and I made that protocol droid... Yeah, a droid had more personality than this Zabrak...

But learned he did, and I also learned that he prefers to eat his food alive, not very appetizing to me but who was I to judge him? I wasn't sure if it was his whole species or just him but if that is what he wanted then that is what'd he'd get. He has been nothing but loyal and I even intruded his mind from time to time to ensure it stayed that way but after our getting to know one another, that is when I realized he'd never overthrow or kill me because if he did then he'd be alone and he doesn't know what to do with himself.

But now that time is over and Phase two will be commencing very soon...

* * *

 **I figured I would start to move things along... No need to dwell around his return to Tatooine... This is shorter than the other ones but I wanted to move and the next chapter will be moving along as we get close to the Clone Wars but it will be very different and we get close to a reunion between Anakin Skywalker and Padme, will she remember him? How will that work out with Anakin leading the Separatists and Padme being a firm believer in her precious democracy known as the Republic? Well, we shall find out soon!**

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Phase Two

_**Rating: This is rated M, there may be some disturbing scenes, obscene language and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised.**_

 _ **Darth Retaliation: This is for you and everyone else. I was originally going to wait longer but this chapter was easy and fun to write! I hope you enjoy it and there is still a lot more to come!**_

* * *

 _Phase two was an exciting time. For a while, I wasn't entirely sure of what I wanted. Did I really want a Galactic Empire? That is a lot of planets and a lot of people to keep in line. For a seventeen year old kid, that seemed like a dream, a great dream, but in reality it seemed impossible. How could I run an Empire that large and ensure peace and order? How could I be a good leader? I didn't want to run my Empire by having everyone fear me, I wanted people to like me but on the Outer Rim, they mostly need fear to stay in line since that is how you keep criminals and the scum of the galaxy in line and as ruler of the Outer Rim, that is what Maul and I did._

 _But the whole galaxy isn't like the Outer Rim. The Core of the galaxy, from the Deep Core to the Mid Rim it is relatively nice with mostly civilized worlds. Wild Space and Unknown Regions are relatively unknown although Wild Space is mostly run by pirates and certain criminal organizations, thus the name Wild Space and no government has a presence there._

 _Phase two focused on securing the corporations and guilds and with their cooperation or with their fear of Maul and I, Phase three could be easier and the war against the Republic could begin. This was the phase that would decide the future of the galaxy and this phase was relatively the easiest since the number of corporations and guilds is few, but they also have the money to mount a proper defense and to create their own armies to enforce their will and to protect themselves and their corporations and guilds from attack from pirates or criminal organizations and even from the Republic._

 _With their support, their respective assets and their armies, the Republic would crumble and I would enjoy bit of it._

* * *

I landed my shuttle and was greeted by Maul as I arrived on Geonosis. This is one of many new worlds that was conquered by Maul and is one where I had to look over to use as a massive droid factory location. I also had a meeting scheduled for the next day with many of the major corporations and guilds here on Geonosis.

"Master." Maul said as he kneeled with his head bowed, I sighed, of all people who do this, Maul shouldn't be one of them.

"Maul, you don't have to kneel when it is just you and I." I reminded him for the millionth time in the past few weeks alone... "What do you have to report?"

"The leaders of the guilds and corporations that you have _graciously_ invited for a meeting have confirmed that they will be arriving for the meeting tomorrow." Maul said as he stood and took his place at my side as we walked inside a nearby entrance to the facility that looked like it was built inside a mountain.

"Good, it was that or they'd die. I say that is a very _gracious_ invitation." I laughed. "If they expect to do business in the Outer Rim then they will have to learn to deal with me. You didn't mention anything about phase two or the separatist movement or anything like that, right?"

"Of course not, Master." Maul replied and I simply nodded.

"I figured as much." I said. "How does Geonosis look?"

Maul gave me a look as if he didn't understand the question, "it is sandy."

"So it is." I replied with a smile. "Much like Tatooine except a bit more civilized and more industrialized. However, that wasn't my question. I wanted to know what you thought of it as a location for a major droid factory."

"It will... work." He obviously still doesn't understand how to have a proper conversation, I mentally filed that away to work on with him as we entered a large circular conference room. "This is where the meeting will take place."

"How many people are we expecting?" I asked as I walked around the room not very impressed but it is the Outer Rim and the planet is ran by insects, which I do not like after being owned by an insect, different breed but same thing.

"We are expecting, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, Chairman San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Whorm Loathsom of the Retail Caucus, Foreman Emir Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, Presidente Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild and Magistrate Passel Argente." Maul replied easily and I nodded.

"Very good, I am surprised you remembered those names." I commented, "I certainly wouldn't. Not to mention that once we have what we need and successfully carry out our overall objectives, you or I will have the pleasure to gut them like the cowards they are."

"It would be a pleasure." Maul replied with a serious look on his face, man is he a hard shell to crack? He actually spoke but he way too serious for my liking.

"Yes, it will be." I said as I motioned him to leave with me as we continued to look around one of our newer planets. "Unfortunately we need them for now but I won't tell them my plans until the time is right. I just want to see how they feel about the Republic and what they are willing to offer. I won't mention the Separatist Movement unless they bring it up first."

"Understood, Master." Maul said and I know that he did, not like he'd actually open his mouth to talk anyways.

"Is there anything worth while here?" I asked and he nodded, surprising.

"The only thing worth while is the way they execute prisoners." Maul said with a smile as he led me to a large open arena where a public execution was taking place. It was fun to watch as the large Acklay moved in for the kill to the insect that was chained to the large spire that looked to be made of sand colored rock. The insect was a Geonosian and the crime committed was unknown but I didn't really care. "They call it the Arena of Justice but to the locals it is called the Geonosian Execution Arena."

"Arena of Justice, fitting." I laughed as I enjoyed watching the Acklay destroy the insect by jamming one of its claws into the insect then eating it as it barely moved. It wasn't that enjoyable but it was interesting, to say the least.

"The Geonosians don't speak basic, they speak some weird insect language." Maul informed me as the guards were trying to coral the Acklay back into its cage.

"Good, then I won't have to speak with them." I said as I slapped Maul on the back and he was used to it by now and he followed me as I went back inside. "So, with that in mind, how exactly was the take over of this planet?"

"I arrived by myself in my shuttle, as I normally do." Maul said as we moved past Geonosians and I was sickened by them, I am in no way a being that believes I am superior to other species but I never liked insects, I could blame that nasty slug and that flying Toydarian insect for that. I kept walking as Maul kept explaining, "I landed and was greeted by Geonosians that decided to act hostile. I killed them by using the Force, without even using my lightsaber. The rest moved out of my way as I found the leader. I spoke with him and the protocol droid and I told him that he could submit his planet to us or he and the rest of his people would die a miserable slow death. I then killed a few of his people in front of him as a demonstration."

"Then he cowered and gave in?" I asked and Maul nodded, he looked disappointed and probably was since he enjoyed to kill, that was all he ever knew. He was trained to be assassin and that is what he did, very well. "Good, that explains why everyone is moving out of our way."

Maul grunted or made some noise as he usually does when an answer isn't required but a head nod wouldn't suffice since I wasn't looking at him.

We continued to walk around and he gave me a general tour of the major facilities, it wasn't anything special but then we arrived in the droid factory. It wasn't one hundred percent operational, it was at about half staff but it was a test to ensure it was to my satisfaction before stepping up production. I wanted to test the battle droids and make sure they worked before making thousands of them and then realizing they weren't working like they should.

"These will do but I want less B-1's when we step up production. B-1's are weak and will be nothing to the clones, they may outnumber them and kill a few but the B-2's would be better and definitely more Droidekas. Droidekas have shields and powerful weapons, the clones would have a hard time against them and the Jedi would have a tough time too although they'd be able to destroy them, one at a time if there are more then the balance is on the side of the Droidekas." I explained and Maul listened and it looked like he agreed, but he obviously didn't like them since it would take away his fun.

"As you command, Master." He said sounding disappointed, no surprise.

"Don't worry, Maul." I said with a pat on the shoulder. "You'll get to kill enough sentient's these droids will just handle the unimportant people... clones."

"Won't the clones work for us?" Maul asked almost confused about Order Sixty-Six.

"Of course, when I give the order and when we're ready to allow the Clones to have all the fun by killing all of the Jedi." I said and Maul smiled, he knew it would be fun. "After Phase two is complete, you will get your fun and enter Republic territory and start to cause fear, it won't be long before the Jedi discover you then you can begin killing them as I get the CIS together and get ready for the war for the galaxy."

"I am looking forward to it." Maul said with a wide smile showing his messed up teeth.

"I know you are, first let's get this meeting over with." I said as we continued to look around before settling down for the night and waiting for the next day to begin.

* * *

The leaders of the guild and corporations arrived and took their places around the table as I entered the room and all eyes fell on Maul and I.

I kept my hood raised covering my face and displayed my golden eyes, the same color as Maul's and I took my seat as Maul stood behind me instilling fear in the cowardly leaders.

"I am Lord Vader." I said coldly as I looked around and noticed the fear in my enemies eyes, they were useful to work with for now but they will all be dealt with when they are no longer useful to me. "I am the undisputed leader of the Outer Rim and all of you are the leaders of your respective guilds or corporations."

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" Viceroy Gunray asked as I laid my eyes on him.

"What is the purpose of this meeting, Lord Vader." I replied and I felt the fear increase in him as I refrained from killing him, for the moment, if he has another outburst though that will be the end of him. "If you hadn't interrupted me, you would know. Now speak out of turn again and that will be the last time you speak."

"Right..." Gunray replied with a smirk.

I stood and raised my hand to Maul who was about to take action on the Neimoidian. I decided to action myself as the smirk was wiped off his face and his hands reached for his neck as he tried to remove the hands that were strangling him. My hand however was feet away as the Force choked him and lifted out of his seat. I watched for a few moments until I felt that he got the point and I released him as I saw everyone else in shock.

"Anyone else want to make a smart remark?" I asked looking at each of the different species, humans were superior to most of them... no, all of them, actually. I finally realized why Sidious despised aliens, he didn't think of them as pure or civilized. I don't feel the same way, but I understand why he does especially as how this Neimoidian believed he was better than me. "Next time that someone does, they will be executed by Lord Maul." No need to tell everyone our real names, Lord is better than Darth, it'd give away our Sith name and would alert the Jedi when they heard about it.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." I said taking my seat and turning my attention to Nute Gunray. "I wanted to know how you feel about the Republic?"

"None of us like the Republic." Chairman San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan said. "They charge us excessive tax and are corrupt. They do anything for money, which helps my Banking Clan but also works against us when other people outbid us for a vote in the Senate."

"They are gundarks!" Nute said. "They are worse than the Hutt's!"

"Well the Hutt's are no more. Maul and I killed them all and took everything that belonged to them, but I do agree." I replied. "That is why I took over the Outer Rim and made sure that nothing out here happens without getting the permission of Lord Maul or myself. We control the criminals, smugglers, bounty hunters and the pirates that operate here. However, I have my eye set on a bigger prize."

"The whole galaxy." Chairman San Hill said using his deductive reasoning skills.

"Precisely." I said with a nod. "Mostly the Republic, I don't care about Wild Space or the Unknown Regions and won't care until I have the Republic territory under my full control."

"You want our help in doing this and what would we get in return?" The Chairman asked, I don't know why everyone else was invited, the Muun and I have full control of this conversation as everyone else listens, either he is smarter than everyone else besides me or he knew what this was about.

"You help me and I help you. You'll remain in power and taxes will be cut. You'll get what you wanted all along and you'll get a seat on the Confederacy of Independent Systems Council which is more powerful than the Senate that will be created. The Senate will be for planets like the Republic's version without guilds and corporations having their own seat. The Council will be the one to make decisions while the Senate believes they hold all the power. Publicly they will but in reality they won't." I said as they looked around at each other. "The whole Outer Rim is under my control and if any of you don't sign the treaty with me securing this deal, you won't be permitted to doing business here and your business will fall apart. Lord Maul and the people under my control will see to that. You people aren't the only ones with friends in the Senate or corrupt Senators on your payroll to do your bidding. The choice is easy, join me or you will die, over time. You all have your own armies and assets, they will be useful, soon enough."

"You have the InterGalactic Banking Clan's full support, without the threat being necessary. All we want is to be left alone and allowed to do our business as we have for all of the centuries before the Republic decided to become greedy and wasteful." The Muun said.

The others fell in line after the Chairman and the meeting was a success. I told them more than I wanted too but it felt right and felt like it could benefit me and it did.

"This meeting is secret as are Lord Maul and myself. If I hear anything about this meeting or us then I ensure you that I will track you down and kill you, or Lord Maul will and I assure you either way it will be very unpleasant." I informed the leaders looking at everyone of them but putting special emphasis on Nute Gunray. "Especially for you."

I smiled revealing my perfect white teeth and I knew that they could see them even with the hood covering my face, they were just that bright. "Is there something else we need to discuss?" I asked as they weren't moving and no one said anything. "Then leave!" I enjoyed that moment as they jumped up and ran out before I called out, "except you Muun."

The Chairman remained behind as I motioned for him to retake his seat.

"You are the only one, I like out of this conference." I said as he listened intently, as if his life depended on it, and it did. "As long as you work with me, even when I rule this galaxy, you will be allowed to live your life of luxury as will all Muun's. Muun will remain under your control and remain that way, so long as you remain on my side. But if I ever hear of you badmouthing us or talking bad about the Galactic Empire, when the time comes, then you will become the subject of interest by your people by your sudden disappearance and no one will ever find you as you will burn in the lava rivers of Mustafar. As will anyone else that crosses me from this conference. Understand?"

He nodded intently with fear in his eyes, I allowed myself to smile at his reaction.

"Good, then it was nice doing business with you." I said as I dismissed him and he left in a hurry.

"I think they received the message." Maul said as I stood and looked at him with my evil smile, or so I was told was my evil smile.

"I think so too, but if they haven't then you will get the pleasure of dismembering them or killing them in whatever way you decide." I said as I turned and left the room.

* * *

I used to be a nice kid, a good kid, one that would be gullible enough to join the Jedi but even when I was nine and rejected the offer, I knew then that it wasn't for me. I enjoyed my freedom and I enjoyed doing as I pleased, living by the Jedi Code, that wasn't for me neither was the Sith Code.

If you are dead and set out a code that others were to follow, then why were you dead in the first place? If you are a Sith, chances are you'd be killed not by a Jedi but by another Sith or your Sith apprentice. I won't make their mistakes and I won't live by the code that didn't serve them well. I would take over the galaxy but not because the Sith said too or to kill the Jedi Order and to end the Republic, nope I would do it because I want to do it not because it is the way of the Sith but because it was my way.

I enjoyed my time thinking of my own philosophy and my own way of living but I had to keep myself a secret. The time would come when everyone knew that I was Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, but that time has to happen when I decide it is time, not before and not well... before. When the Republic is mine, then I shouldn't have to worry about any Jedi but if there are any left, I would have to eliminate them or leave that to Maul who would enjoy the task but I would never be happy ruling an Empire and doing nothing but sit in my palace. I was always active and would remain so even when I eventually become seventy, I still couldn't sit and do nothing.

There was absolutely no way that I would live by myself, I wanted a family but would said wife and children really like me if they knew me? Really knew me? Sure I was tortured and abused and always a slave except for a few months but I became a Sith and let the Sith way overcome me, I enjoyed it and still do. I am however not controlled by it, I was at the beginning but it didn't take long before I learned to control it and once I did, I controlled when Anakin Skywalker was here and when Darth Vader was here. Anakin Skywalker couldn't use the Force because people knew him... the Jedi knew him. But Darth Vader was unknown and even the holonet had no idea who the mysterious man was. It was suspected that I was a Jedi that abandoned the Order or that I was the devil reincarnate. That couldn't be further from the truth, the only people I ever killed were evil, more evil than I ever was. No one cared about those on Tatooine, the Hutt's were feared and when they were eliminated and slavery abolished in the Outer Rim people loved the mysterious figures that weren't even named. The holonet used various names to describe us but they never discovered our real names or what we really looked like, the mask on Maul was working.

There are a lot of people that revered Maul and I, especially in the Outer Rim, the Republic was brainwashed by the Jedi Order and didn't take it very kindly that these mysterious men were taking things into their own hands, they thought that that was the job for the Jedi, yet they did nothing in the Outer Rim except when it suited them but they never did anything noteworthy, they just chased fugitives or other people that worked against them.

The Republic journalists didn't like Maul or I but the media outside the Republic loved us. The Jedi never commented on us, no surprise there since everything they did was secret even from the Senate. The Senate never made a public comment against us but certain Senator's condemned us for being vigilantes and for killing which they called _wrong, regardless of circumstance_. It was no surprise when these Senator's ended up dead from various circumstances and their killers were never found, Maul and I didn't it though, it was those who work for us. But then it was also revealed that these Senators were corrupt, and that evidence wasn't even planted by us, they really were corrupt. Eventually even the journalists that spoke against us either died or disappeared without a trace and were never seen or heard from again and also ended up being dirty. Eventually we were never mentioned again as they got the hint, there was also never any evidence left behind and therefore they couldn't speak against us and no one ever knew who we really were, at least not yet.

But there was one Senator who continued to condemn our actions. Bail Organa and he was elected the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, without Palpatine the position was vacant. Needless to say they never found Palpatines body and they never will. The Chancellor however was persistent and called for action in the Outer Rim and even put a bounty on the heads of the two mysterious figures. Of course, no bounty hunter would look because they know who we are and know they can not win and we rule over them and they despise the Republic as much as we do. But the Chancellor's persistence could work in my favor especially when he decides to cross our border and provokes a military confrontation, especially when he doesn't even have a military that he knows of, yet.

Everything is falling into place as expected and Phase three will now begin to commence.

* * *

 **That is it for Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks!**


	5. Child's Play

_**Rating: This is rated M, there may be some disturbing scenes, obscene language and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised.**_

* * *

 _Phase three was underway. There are more than three phases but phase three was critical. We had to strike fear in our enemy and ensure that they didn't know it was us. They already learned about the change in leadership in the outer rim but they hadn't a clue who was actually in charge. They knew the mysterious figures killed the Hutt's but they didn't know who they were nor did they know who was in charge of the whole Outer Rim, nobody really did._

 _I preferred it that way. If people found out my real identity the Jedi would no doubt start searching for me because of my strength in the Force and they would assume that I was a Sith, which would be more or less correct, yes I used the Dark Side of the Force but I didn't truly believe the ways of the Sith, yet I also didn't agree with the ways of the Jedi._

 _But that didn't matter to them and they thought that they could do whatever they wanted. However word got out that these mysterious figures had mysterious powers and lightsabers, crimson colored. We needed phase three to commence immediately since they would start searching the Outer Rim and we couldn't allow that to happen, not yet. Phase three was fun for Maul but one of us needed to remain in the Outer Rim and that was me and I knew I could count on Maul as I trained him well, much more so than the training Sidious taught him._

 _Maul wasn't just a pawn to me though, he was like a brother that I never had but wanted. He was someone I could tell anything too and he would listen and mostly just listen, he never talked that much but over the years he learned to have conversations, THANK THE FORCE! However during phase three, he just kept things brief since we had too over the holocomms and comlinks as they weren't fully secure, I modified them to make them harder to decrypt and trace but with certain technology they could see messages sent and received and we couldn't allow that._

 _Phase three commenced and the Republic would be thrown in chaos! It truly was a joyous time._

* * *

Phase three has commenced with Maul terrorizing the worlds of the Republic. From Coruscant itself, to Naboo, to Dorin, to Derra and beyond. I had Maul ensure that he terrorized the people of Alderaan especially since that is where the Supreme Chancellor was born, raised and still resides with his wife who is the current Queen of Alderaan.

Phase three also included pirates targeting random civilian ships, we had to cause fear and undermine the Republic and that is what we were going to do. I never liked innocent people getting harmed by criminals or by us but sometimes in war, you have to do unpleasant things and a few people out of the quadrillions that live in the galaxy, they are hardly a footnote. I have been through worse and have become stronger because of it and the Republic did nothing to prevent it, infact the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was the one who imprisoned me and they never figured out that he was the Sith Lord? They are just as culpable as he was. They elected him, not me. If they left me alone this wouldn't be happening, but I was just a slave and they had no problems with what happened outside of the Republic, nope the little boy had to take action into his own hands and took action, he did.

* * *

I found myself sitting in my palace on Tatooine after it was renovated and the stink of the Hutt's was removed when I felt a Force presence nearby. My own Force presence was masked as it usually was and one of the Bounty Hunter's entered my office as I looking at various reports from around the Outer Rim from those who I appointed as overseer's of my domain. Most were criminals and just as ruthless as myself but not all of them were, they also weren't idiots like most criminals in the Outer Rim.

"My Lord, there is a woman with a crimson lightsaber like your own, she is searching for you." The Bounty Hunter said and I simply nodded, not knowing his name and really not caring to know it.

"I am aware. I felt her presence for some time now. She is Asajj Ventress a skilled assassin but not very powerful as compared to Maul and especially not compared to me." I said dismissing the arrogance, there wasn't really anyone as powerful as myself, not even any Jedi. "Did she kill anyone yet?"

"No, My Lord." He replied as he knelt on one knee, he knows who I am as most people around Tatooine do. They don't know I am Anakin Skywalker, they just know that I am Lord Vader but none of them are stupid enough to talk about me especially not to a stranger. I made an example out of a few people for speaking my name at the Cantina, since then they got the message. They know that no matter what anyone or any Jedi would do to them that they'd suffer a million times worse at the hands of Maul and especially myself. I can be just as ruthless and barbaric, just Maul has more opportunities for that.

"How do you know she is here searching for me?" I asked as there was no way she could've known that I was here but it was a good a place as any to start.

"She has been asking around looking for you, not by name but by asking for those who overthrew the Hutt's." He simply said as I nodded.

"Good, leave her be." I ordered as I stood and raised my hood, "I'll handle her personally." I left the room and headed out through the maze of the corridors as everyone cleared the way and I checked for my lightsaber as I spun it around my hand playing catch with it.

If Asajj saw me, she would think I was taunting her but she didn't see me since she was in the Cantina, everyone knows that is the place to go for information and that is true except when that information is on Maul, myself and even Anakin Skywalker. I know some people suspect that we are the same but most people think he is dead and they have no real evidence either way, my mother is dead therefore they have no way to say definitively one way or the other.

I let my presence be felt for a moment as I quickly concealed it again as I was leading her to a small abandoned structure that I use for certain meetings that I don't want to take place in my palace. Damage doesn't mean much to me, that isn't the reason why I avoid meetings in the palace, it is just simply because I do not want people knowing where I sleep when I am on Tatooine. I rarely sleep but when I do, the last thing I want is to be woken up by an uninvited guest.

My trap was in place which is just leading her to me and me sitting down waiting for her and letting her make the first move. I did the same with Maul and Tyranus and I would grant her the same choice but either way, I do not care if she lives or dies. She was an apprentice of Tyranus and the reason she was here was because she wanted to either kill me or join me but it can't go both ways. She will either pledge herself to me or will die as I said before, I have no need for a Sith if they aren't with me. A Sith that isn't working for me or with me is useless and will only try to gain power for themselves which would mean trying to overthrow me and that just isn't possible.

* * *

"Took you long enough." I said with a sigh as I stood out of my seat as I looked at Ventress who wore her cloak but kept the hood down. She was very pale and looked to be quite grey, she was bald which isn't common for women and she had markings on the side of her lips going down to her chin, along her eyes and on her head. She obviously doesn't mind sticking out in a crowd as she definitely can't blend in easily. She is Dathomirian like Maul except he is a Dathomirian Zabrak from a clan called the Nightbrothers that was brought to Dathomir and is under the rule of the Nightsisters which Ventress is or was apart of, at one time or another.

"You hide your presence well." She said complimenting me, not that I am flattered by a Sith wannabe.

"Yes, well that is why I am the Dark Lord of the Sith." I said as I removed my hood and let her see my face and she was shocked but didn't show it. "I assume you came for one of three reasons, to avenge your slain master whom died at my very hands pathetically, to kill me and take my title, or to join me. So, Asajj Ventress, which is it?"

"How did a child like you manage to kill both Sidious and Tyranus?" She asked with a tone as if she was speaking to vermin, which I am most definitely not.

"I should just kill you just for speaking to me in that tone, however fortunately for you I have control over my anger and hatred or you'd be dead the moment you decided to land on my planet." I stated as I walked closer to her as my eyes turned from blue to Sithly golden/yellow and I let my Force presence be known as it started to overwhelm her. "I killed them because I was stronger then they could ever be, even combined. They were pathetic Sith, they weren't meant to be Dark Lords, I however was meant to be. That is why the midichlorians fathered me and brought me into existence. The full power of the Force is within me and unless you want to die more painfully than Sidious and Tyranus combined, you will respect me or feel my wrath! And if you're stupid enough to believe you could've killed Tyranus or Sidious then let me assure you, you are pretty Force stupid!"

"Why would I foll-"

I cut her off with a jolt of Kinetite as she fell to the floor and screamed quietly. "You had your chance, now I will enjoy this." I said as I held my hand out and my lightsaber rushed to my hand and ignited. "Now stand and fight, die with dignity unlike both Tyranus and Sidious who both died like the cowards they were."

She slowly rose as she removed the sabers from her hip as she ignited them and took a defensive stance against me. I merely smiled as she gave me a dirty look, a look that I enjoyed, she was caught off guard and is definitely not very strong in the Force even though I did catch Maul off guard as well with the Force lightning.

I dismissed that train of thought as I held out my saber and prepared for a duel, a duel in which I needed practice with and would get some valuable practice with while I toyed around with her as I prepared for our war with the Jedi which will no doubt happen soon enough. The Jedi are good with their lightsabers, mostly, as it is what they use since they only believe in using the Force when they need to unlike us and they don't have the powers of the Dark Side.

"I will enjoy this, child." Asajj said as we prepared to duel bringing a grin to my face as I raised my lightsaber and started to swing it, I tested her skills as red met red and clashed with sparks as she blocked my offensive attacks with one of her sabers and tried to swing her free saber at me obviously thinking I am not worth her full attention, might as well remove one of her arms and teach her a lesson before I slowly torture her to death, if she is lucky.

It was apparent she was trained with the lightsaber and obviously knew how to duel using two lightsabers, which is more complicated, I think than the single saber since you have to be strong with both hands and not everyone is, although one could be offensive and the other a distraction or for defensive purposes. I prefer the single and am a master at it, I dueled with Maul as I had him train with me and I taught him over the time we've known each other, I needed practice and he gave it to me even with his double bladed lightsaber, I was able to defeat him.

"You are obviously not very well trained." I said mocking her as I noticed she was pretty good with lightsabers however, pretty good wasn't good enough, not against me. "Unfortunately your Master couldn't beat me, he didn't even try to fight me with a lightsaber, neither did Sidious. They were too arrogant in their ways using Force lightning and other abilities, obviously they were too old too fight me or they thought I wasn't worthy." I said realizing that possible revelation, but it didn't matter either way. "Nevertheless, they both lost their heads. Except Tyranus lost his whole body as he was disintegrated, but you won't get that luxury."

She tried to take advantage of the situation but I capitalized on it and she showed to use the same attacks, obviously she thought an offensive pattern would catch me off-guard but if that is all she knows, she wasn't and isn't worthy to serve me, in any manner, not even as a slave, not that I would want one. We dueled for fifteen minutes when she was clearly growing tired, I capitalized on that and did a quick two blow strike and catching her off-guard, I vertically sliced the saber and sliced her left arm right off, lightsaber in hand deactivating as it hit the ground.

Losing her arm, she was distracted and distraught by it, seizing the opportunity, I sliced off her other arm. She was now armless from just below the elbows and she was in agony, fortunately for her lightsabers cauterize the wounds they inflict although the pain was agonizing, I know that she was no doubt in pain, the only difference was that she wouldn't be bleeding from the wounds.

Using the Force, I forced her to her knees as I held the saber to her neck with the crimson blade being mere centimeters from her skin. "You aren't worthy to lose your life to my lightsaber since it carries precious blood on it. Fortunately you provided me two new lightsabers to add to my collection, bringing that to three. I can use one of your own to behead you, poetic isn't?" I asked her with a smug smile, I needed this and it was enjoyable. She was a minor Sith apprentice to Tyranus, Sidious didn't know but that didn't surprise me. I called one of her lightsabers to my left hand as I ignited it and deactivated my own and placed it back on my belt. I placed her saber in my right hand and watched her for a moment, "any last words?"

She was silent, I shook my head. I swung the saber back and she kicked me in the knee with one of her feet, I didn't know which and I fell back losing the saber as I fell to the ground. I smiled, it was nice being surprised, it rarely happens. She couldn't call the saber to her since she lost her hands and I stood and chased after her as she took off. I raised my hood remembering I took it off earlier as I passed the threshold and I ignited her saber and threw it at her, another Force trick I learned. It swept right through her knees and now she was limbless. The few people around the abandoned home, ran and they didn't look back.

The saber came back to me and I approached her again, this time though she couldn't do anything to spite me. She was at my mercy and I was going to put her out of it, maybe slowly, maybe quickly, I hadn't decided yet.

"Just get it over with already." She muttered and I shook my head, that decided it.

"Very well, slowly it is." I replied as I lifted her with the Force and guided her back to the house and released my hold as I let her fall to the sand covered floor. I smiled as a thought came to mind, why not try my abilities on her? Some Force lightning, Force choke, Force throw, Force crush, Force blast, Force kill, there were too many to choose from. But as long as she was here and alive, even if she wasn't, she could still be useful.

* * *

I enjoyed my time with her but like all good things, it had to come to an end, technically it didn't but I had my fun and then I beheaded her with her saber as I used my pyrokinesis ability, which was one of the easiest and I let the house burn with her inside, she was dead already and I wanted no trace of her left behind. It was hot enough out and Tatooine is a desert with no house close enough to catch fire and no brush to catch fire either, it was the perfect spot for the occasion and the house was quickly engulfed in flames.

I walked back to the palace with a smile the whole way and the only thing people could see were my yellow eyes and my shining white teeth. No one ever saw my face as that is used for my original persona, Anakin Skywalker, the Chancellor of the Outer Rim and the Chancellor of the CIS when that becomes official.

As I made my way back to my office, I noticed my holocomm going off and I answered the call. It was the Mandalorian Prime Minister Almec. Surprised by the call, I let it show.

"Prime Minister." I simply said as he appeared on my desk as I placed the holocomm down and stared at him.

"Lord Vader, I have received a message from the Republic, they are requesting a meeting." He said, straight to the point, the way I like it.

"Did they say what this meeting would be about?" I asked not sure if they were trying to pull Mandalore to the Republic or to gather intelligence on the ongoing's of the Outer Rim, like it mattered to them?

"They asked if I could set up the meeting with the person in charge of the Outer Rim." He said and sighed. "I told them that I would see what I could do. I never gave away any names or-"

"Good." I said cutting him off knowing what he was going to say. "Set it up for two days from now on Mandalore. Tell them they could meet then or not meet at all. Also tell them that if they insist on including a Jedi, it could only be one, any more than that will be considered an act of aggression. I will send Anakin Skywalker to meet them, he is my representative and he should be considered the Chancellor of the Outer Rim, no one is to know about Lord Vader or Lord Maul. Understand?"

"Understood, My Lord." He said with a slight bow of his head.

"Very good, comm me back with confirmation of the meeting and also tell them that they may only send one ship in. They will be allowed in Outer Rim Space but if they act aggressively they will destroyed." I said bluntly wanting nothing more than to destroy them, but it wasn't time yet. "Anakin will be there tomorrow night, prepare for his arrival. Also set up security procedures and prepare for a diplomatic meeting in your conference room. Speaking of which, how are your people acting?"

"We will prepare." He said. "Regarding my people, they aren't giving me much trouble. They were at first but they learned quick and they are rather afraid to act against us after your demonstration."

That brought a smile to my face, "good, fear is a good motivator." It truly is. "Anakin will arrive in my shuttle and will be alone. Assign a security detail to him and give him a nice suite for his stay, everything he needs, see to it. He is my personal representative, he is the public face of the Outer Rim."

"It shall be done, my Lord." That was an eyebrow raiser, he sounded a little too much like Maul, for my liking. "Anything else?" There he goes again...

"No, just comm me back with confirmation." I said ending the comm transmission and I started to prepare for the meeting. That will definitely be interesting and what will be more interesting is to see what they want to discuss, and who the Jedi will be? If it is Obi-Wan then he is an idiot after what I did last time he was there. His Duchess didn't look to well, especially not after she was beheaded by me in front of his very eyes. I couldn't wait for the day that we'd meet again, I was just waiting for the day that war would begin and the slaughtering of the Jedi began. The day will arrive soon enough...

* * *

 **Romance follows in the next chapter, as we meet Amidala again. But it won't be anything drastic since she may not even remember him, or he may not even remember her...**


	6. When a Sith Meets an Angel

_**Rating: This is rated M, there may be some disturbing scenes, obscene language and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised.**_

* * *

 _Mandalore is a beautiful planet and one of the most technologically advanced civilizations in the Outer Rim. They are mostly pacifists (they weren't always but the New Mandalorian Government is, before then they were real warriors) but not all of them are, there was a group called Death Watch and they liked Death. They're no fans of the Republic and unfortunately no fans of myself, of course I hadn't known that when I first traveled to Mandalore. Death Watch just wanted control of their planet and didn't care who died in their attempt to take control for themselves, they thought too small and they eventually paid for their mistakes. Apparently Lord Vader and Lord Maul weren't enough of a threat to keep them at bay, they thought with us gone that they could do as they pleased._

 _They however, were wrong, way wrong._

 _An attack against one of my territories is an attack against all of my territories and even with the droid armies from the treaty with the guilds and corporations and my growing army on Geonosis and the other planets, they weren't enough just yet, and they hadn't been tested meaning I couldn't use them just yet as an effective weapon. But they learned to pay for their betrayal as did the Prime Minister who thought that he could handle it on his own, unfortunately for him, he ran out of luck... and I decided not to show my full hand but I did need to test my weapons of war and Mandalore seemed an appropriate place to start, if the people rebelled they would pay along with the Prime Minister and Death Watch._

* * *

I exited hyperspace arriving in Mandalore and am contacted by the control tower on Mandalore and am directed to land at a private starport hangar as I move to it and land at the designated coordinates. The shuttle is great, it used to belong to Darth Sidious and when he died, I took it. It is a prototype, one of a kind, the Scimitar is its name and it is a heavily modified star courier and a hunter killer starship, so technically it isn't a shuttle but it sounds better and more diplomatic, especially for a mission like this.

I landed at the coordinates and powered down the ship as I lowered the rear hatch and threw the brown cloak over me to hide my lightsaber, I don't go anywhere with out it and especially won't with the treacherous Republic and Jedi enroute. Disembarking the ship, I am greeted by two security guards, "Chancellor Skywalker?" One of them asked and I nodded. "Mandalorian Royal Guard, we're here to be your escort and we will be escorting you to the Palace."

"Where is the Prime Minister?" I asked, figuring a visit from the _Chancellor of the Outer Rim_ would be welcomed by him, or maybe he doesn't think I am important enough.

"He is at the Palace, he had something come up..." The guard said cryptically as we walked to the Repulsorlift and began our ride over to the Palace.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked with a look that told him he didn't have a choice but to answer, even though I began to search his brain for the answers.

"There were threats made against the meeting and against you." The other guard replied. "The Prime Minister remained behind for safety concerns and to ensure that security was guaranteed."

"Who made the threats?" I asked not being made aware of any group on Mandalore that was organized enough to carry out such an attack, they're supposed to be pacifists afterall...

"A group called Death Watch. They are a splinter group that wants control of the planet, without regard to lives lost. They are a terrorist organization."

"Why wasn't I made aware of such group? Had I known of such, the meeting would've been held elsewhere." I replied as I know I have to choose my words carefully, I am Anakin Skywalker, not Lord Vader...

"I am sorry, Chancellor, you would have to talk to the Prime Minister about that." The first guard that spoke said as if he is trying to keep something from me, I did not like it.

"Tell me guard, did the Prime Minister order you not to tell me something?" I asked knowing if he lied to me, I would know.

"That is all that I can say." He replied.

"Wrong answer. When we arrive at our destination, you are dismissed." I told him and he didn't like that, but I really don't care what they like or don't like.

"I am sorry, Chancellor but that isn't up to you." He replied in a tone where he thought as if I was a prisoner or the like.

I couldn't help but laugh, "oh, but it is." The guard had an unfortunate accident after slight turbulence knocked him off the Repulsorlift and down hundreds of feet to his death. "Now, what is going on?" I asked the other guard.

"The Prime Minister..." He said then sighed as if he knew what would happen if he didn't comply.

"I assure you that death at the hands of those I answer too, would be far worse than anything you could possibly imagine. A billion times worse than the fall your colleague took." I kept my temper under control, yellow eyes belong to Lord Vader, not Anakin Skywalker.

"Power got to his head and the people are rebelling against him, Death Watch is leading the rebellion." The guard finally acknowledged. "And their winning, although the pride of the Prime Minister won't allow him to see it."

"What can we do to quell such rebellion without having the mysterious figures return?" I ask him not stating the names because I don't want everyone to know.

"If by mysterious figures, you mean Lord Vader and Lord Maul then-"

"How do you know those names?" I asked curiously.

"They both were here for quite some time." He replied. "They killed the Duchess, I was on her protection detail and then I joined the Prime Minister's. I saw them up close."

"I see. How do you feel about them?" I asked, being undercover is fun and people tend to be more honest, for obvious reasons...

"I can't say." He replied, smart but not what I want.

"I assure you that what we say now is between us." I try to assure him but it is kind of hard to do so when I am two different people.

"They scare me." He replied, understatement of the year, they scare everyone. You can't be a good Sith if you don't scare people. "They are incredibly powerful Force sensitives, I never even believed in the Force, I never saw any Jedi in action and I just thought it was legend not real. I was wrong."

"Well, they scare me as well." I lied. "However, Lord Vader and Maul freed me and appointed me the public face of the Outer Rim, they control things but publicly I do, so far as the Republic is concerned. They tell me what to do and I do it, although they give me great leeway to conduct business and diplomacy, they just like to scare people, fear is a great motivator, that is their motto."

"Same with Death Watch." He acknowledged.

"Yes but they aren't the people in charge. We are, not them. They will learn their place when I inform Lord Vader and Maul and I am sure Maul will ensure they remember that." I said knowing that Maul should be on his way here already, I ordered him too yesterday. "Maul is a great motivator."

"Yes he is." He agreed as we arrived at the Palace and were greeted by the Prime Minister.

"Chancellor Skywalker, welcome to Mandalore." Prime Minister Almec said with his fake political smile. "Guard, what happened to the other guard?"

"Oh, he had a little fall..." I said dismissing that incident, it was nothing. "Prime Minister, I was told to expect you upon my arrival, is everything on Mandalore okay?"

"Yes, sorry about that, Chancellor." He lied, why is that politicians even puppet politicians like to lie? Is that a requirement? "I wanted to make sure that we were ready for tomorrow."

"So, nothing is going on?" I ask again with a look on my face that should tell him that I know he is lying. "Nothing that I should know about?"

"Nothing that I can't handle." Another lie.

"Good, then I won't have to report to Lord Vader that you lied to him." I said playing along with him, it is best that way.

He was unnerved and showed it for a split second before smiling, "he has a lot he has to worry about. Mandalore, isn't something he has to worry about though."

"No?" I asked with my eyebrows raised as we entered the Palace and walked somewhere, I'm not sure where but I was following his lead. "What about these threats?"

"What threats?" He asked as if he didn't know, either he is a good liar or I was lied too, I couldn't tell which it was which was concerning in and of itself.

"I was informed by my guard that threats were made and you were stepping up security and for that reason, you couldn't welcome me upon my arrival." I informed him as I turned around and couldn't find the guard in question.

"I am sorry, Chancellor, you have been misinformed." He said as he looked back as well, "what's wrong?"

"The guard, he is gone." Interesting, was I being lied too? If so, I have to hand it to him, he did well. "I want security stepped up, I also want this to go off without a hitch. If anything happens to the Diplomats upon their arrival or to myself, there will be hell to pay and you will die as a result."

"I assure you, Chancellor that security is as tight now as it has ever been." He said with confidence. "This building is the most protected in Mandalore and when the Republic representatives arrive, they will be heavily guarded to ensure nothing happens."

"See to that, Prime Minister." I ordered him remembering who I was. "Lord Vader and Maul, will be most displeased if anything did happen, even an attempt and they do not hand out second chances as they do not forgive."

"May I ask how it was that you became Chancellor?" He asked and I shook my head, I'll tell him but it's obviously a lie.

"You may ask, doesn't mean I will tell you though." I replied as we reached the former Duchesses throne room, or the room with her throne and the conference table where the meeting will be held. "I was kidnapped when I was nine and held prisoner and tortured for years, Maul and Vader saved me and they watched over me ever since." Not entirely a lie but he wouldn't know, he can't read minds like I could.

"I see." He simply replied as he placed his right hand on his chin and rubbed his goatee. "They must like you enough to make you the Chancellor of the whole Outer Rim."

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked him sensing jealousy in his voice.

"Of course... not." He slowly replied. "Mandalore is enough for me."

"Indeed?" Not really a question but he may see it as such as it was hinted as such in my tone. "This is where the conference will be held?"

"Yes, this is where all diplomatic meetings take place." He affirmed and I nodded.

"Very good, Prime Minister." I said then walked towards the exit, "could you have the guards show me to my room? I need to get my beauty sleep, I hadn't had much sleep in some time."

He nodded and the guards led the way, I followed them to the turbolift and we left to make our way to my assigned quarters for the night. I'll be happy when the meeting is over and I can return to my compounds that is Tatooine, I never thought that I'd actually like the planet but now I do, as weird as that is to think.

* * *

The night and day had went by quick as I got word of the arrival of the representatives, I still had no idea what this meeting was about but it was confirmed that there are two senators and a Jedi, not any Jedi though, nope it is Obi-Wan Kenobi...

The day just got better.

It is funny that he was chosen to go, as I doubt he volunteered to do it unless he was trying to pull aggressive negotiations, unfortunately for him I have Maul nearby concealed and I have a Fleet with a Droid Army on standby should they be using this meeting as a guise, even though they don't have an army to speak of they do have an army of Jedi, mostly weaklings though.

"Chancellor, I just received word that the Republic delegation has landed, they will be up momentarily." One of the guards informed me.

"Understood, thank you." I said with my best Anakin Skywalker impersonation, only he knew manners, Vader possessed none since he never needed to thank anyone, what he wants, he takes.

The turbolift reached our floor and the Republic delegation arrived and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was as if I saw a ghost. I remember Obi-Wan from last year and from his time on Tatooine, he was younger then as was I but that wasn't what surprised me.

She did.

She being Padme Amidala. Of course I later found out that she was the Queen of Naboo, disguised as a handmaiden while she was on Tatooine for the obvious reasons but she is now the Senator of Naboo to the Galactic Republic. Not a very fitting name since it really isn't Galactic but it works, in theory.

She took my breath away as a boy and she did again now.

She was just like I remembered and dreamt about the only question was if she remembered me? I guess this was the moment of truth, did she really remember the kid from Tatooine, the kid that had he not helped that would've resulted in them being stranded on Tatooine for who knows how long and her people would've gotten no help soon, if they got any at all.

"Senator Padme Amidala, Senator Mon Mothma, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker, the Chancellor of the Outer Rim Territories." The Prime Minister said introducing us to each other, even though I knew two thirds of the group, of course he hadn't known that.

"Anakin Skywalker?" Padme asked as she approached me with a smile. "Ani? My goodness have you grown!"

Indeed, I have. "So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... for a Senator, I mean..." Man, I've never had a problem talking and I decided to cut myself off there.

Padme actually laughed at my stammering like an idiot as everyone else was smiling, they wouldn't be though if I pulled out my saber and sliced all of their heads off... temper... under control... blue eyes... control...

"Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine..." Padme replied with a smile and it was infectious.

"Please take a seat." I gestured to the delegates as we moved to the table as I gave a disapproving look to the Prime Minister who was loving this, I sure as hell was too but I am me and he isn't.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Master Kenobi said, with a smile but I could tell that he wasn't happy to be here.

"Of course, why don't we jump right into it?" I asked, "what is it that you would like to discuss?"

"Many things but starting out I think I'd like to know how you became Chancellor." Obi-Wan retorted as if he has any bargaining chip, is this aggressive negotiations? Two can play at that.

"Why don't you tell me what you know?" I asked back knowing that even if he answered he wouldn't tell me everything, I knew they had their sources but who they were? I had no clue. But if they were people under my control, they'd pay for their betrayal.

"Our intelligence on the Outer Rim isn't very reliable." He replied, honestly, he had no idea I could read his mind but he would know if someone did which is why I could only glimpse and not dig. "We just know the Hutt's were eliminated, which was a surprise to everyone, giving their power and grasp they had on the Outer Rim. We know slavery was abolished, we know the Outer Rim was united but we have no idea by who but we have received reports from within the Republic and outside our borders that there were only two mysterious men or figures responsible for this."

"I see, you weren't kidding about your intelligence." I said in more ways than one, from him and his idiotic Jedi and precious Republic. "Right after I helped you leave Tatooine, nine years ago or close to it, I was kidnapped after the kidnapper heard about me from the Jedi Council. He tried to use me for my powers, but ultimately failed when the two mysterious figures saved me and killed my kidnapper. They took me under their wing and appointed me Chancellor of the Outer Rim. We are not a democracy as democracies tend not to work like your failing Republic. Some say absolute power corrupts absolutely, but we tend to disagree. The Outer Rim is full of criminals and thugs and they're kept on a leash and know what they can and can not do. Fear keeps them in order, fear of the two figures everyone out here knows so well, like you do Master Kenobi, you met one personally the last time you were here."

"I remember." He bluntly stated sounding as if I was angering him, but being a good Jedi, he kept his emotions under control, as best he could, anyways.

"I am sure you do." I replied keeping a smile off my face but smiling on the inside, I was the one who took the pleasure of beheading her, afterall just without my lightsaber.

"Moving on," Padme said as she felt the tension in the room intensify, "we wish there to be peace between the Republic and the Outer Rim."

"Is there something that I don't know about?" I asked as I don't recall their being any hostilities... yet.

"I don't know." Senator Amidala replied. "We just don't want there to be."

"Neither do I." I replied, knowing when the time comes they will make the first move, Jedi will if I can help that. "We have no wish of causing any hostility however I will say that if you want to keep it that way, then you need to ensure that no Republic government officials cross the line, along with the Jedi."

"The Jedi don't take orders from an unofficial government." Obi-Wan retorted with a straight face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Unofficial?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "You wouldn't be here if this wasn't official. Not to mention I control the Outer Rim, if I want there to be no Jedi or Republic people out here, then so be it. The criminals, pirates, people of the Outer Rim and everyone in between, answer to me and these mysterious figures you mentioned. Unless you want to upset them, then I advise you take my advice."

"Or what?" Wow, he really changed since last time.

"Or there will be war and your precious Jedi Order will be extinct." I warned with a smile, he laughed out loud, really out loud. No one laughed nor did the Prime Minister. "What you know is limited, but if you knew what I knew then you wouldn't be laughing you'd notice that you can't win. And if the Jedi start the war, then I don't think the Republic will support it or if they do, the Jedi will be on very thin ice, ice unlike that of the planet Hoth which is nice and thick. Your ice would be like the ice on Mustafar."

"There is no ice on Mustafar." He retorted.

"My point exactly, I was there before." For seven long years... "Wouldn't you Senator's agree?"

They didn't respond to that.

"Perhaps a short recess is in order." Senator Mothma said breaking the silence, the tension in the room was enough that it could be cut with a butter knife. Master Kenobi, changed and it wasn't for the better, it seems I hurt him more than I realized, that was a great feeling.

"Couldn't agree more, perhaps the diplomacy could be left to those of the Republic, there will be no aggressive negotiations allowed to take place, not now and not ever." I said directing a jab at Kenobi as he was escorted out of the room by the lady Senators.

"It seems the Jedi has changed drastically." The Prime Minister noted.

"Indeed, I guess he knows why attachments aren't allowed in the Jedi order. He had to find out the hard way." I replied with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes went by when Senator Amidala returned alone into the room.

"Chancellor may I-"

I stopped her right there by raising my hand, "when its just you and me, you can call me Anakin."

She smiled and nodded, "Anakin, may we talk?" She asked and I nodded of course, we could... all night long...

"Of course, Senator." I replied, as I gestured to the table and we moved to take a seat back at the table.

"You can call me Padme, Anakin." She replied with a smile.

"Padme, what would you like to discuss? What is the real reason the Republic wants anything to do with us? We both know they have no interest in the Outer Rim." I asked getting to the point to get diplomacy out of the way, I don't like it but it is a necessary evil for now, until I conquer the whole known Universe.

"One of the mysterious figures has been attacking Republic worlds." She said and I already knew that, I ordered it. "The Jedi Order believe these figures to be Sith, the enemy of the Jedi."

"Well that isn't exactly true, they may tell you that but in truth the Jedi force their will on everyone in the galaxy." I said knowing that all too well, they are the rulers of the galaxy not the Republic and not the Supreme Chancellor. "They may say they are selfless, good, all about peace and justice but if that were true they wouldn't be performing aggressive negotiations, they wouldn't enforce their doctrines on every Force sensitive, they wouldn't kidnap children and forbid them from forming attachments or allow them to see their parents, they wouldn't be using the Force to achieve their dominance over the galaxy. They don't even answer to the Republic or the Senate, they do as they please and justify their actions with their petty beliefs and values."

Padme was speechless, so I continued.

"The Jedi don't teach the light side, they teach their minions only certain Force powers and only certain lightsaber techniques. The outdated Jedi Council doesn't even know about the Sith or their powers. But the Sith aren't the bad guys the Jedi make them out to be. The Jedi are the bad guys. They force their will on their people and on the Republic without any consultation of the Republic or the Senate. Look at the stagnation and disorder within your borders. The Outer Rim is under control for the first time ever, because of the so-called Sith. They also force their will but the Outer Rim needs that, they lived without law and order and they need law and order."

"You mean oppression, murder and slavery." Obi-Wan said butting his voice back into the room as he entered and moved back to his seat with Senator Mothma causing me to sigh.

"And it was going so well..." I said sarcastically. "The only people being oppressed are the people of the Republic. The Jedi Order has no standing in a meeting between the Republic and the Outer Rim and murder happens in both territories. Slavery however was abolished by those you refer to as Sith or mysterious figures and I was being held prisoner, as a slave if you will, for my whole life until I was nine and took my freedom from my slavers then I was kidnapped and held prisoner in a small room for seven years and what did your precious Republic or Jedi Order do about it?"

"-" Obi-Wan was about to speak but I continued before he could.

"Nothing, is the answer. The Sith did." I concluded my statement. "Now, what do you want to discuss?"

"We want these Sith to be turned over to us." Obi-Wan said standing up with his hands on the table staring me down.

"How about... no." I replied with a smile. "You are in my territory, and if you want to start a war we are prepared for, then bring it. Otherwise Jedi, you are done here." I motioned for the guards and they walked towards the Jedi to escort him out. "These talks are over."

"Wait!" Padme said speaking up, as I expected her too. "We have more to discuss."

"Very well, Padme." I replied.

"That is Senator Amidala to you." Obi-Wan tried to correct me, but I ignored him.

"Padme, if you would like to continue these talks then take a walk with me, alone." I said as Obi-Wan voiced his disagreement over it without speaking, he gave Padme a look. "Otherwise, these talks are over and you will all be escorted out and should any of you resist," I said looking at Obi-Wan, "you will be dealt with appropriately."

"Padme, you can't." Senator Mothma said trying to talk her out of it.

"Mon, I'll be fine." Padme said placing her hand on the Senator's shoulder. "I know and trust him."

Mon realized she couldn't be talked out of it and together we left the room, Padme, myself and our guards.

* * *

"Now this is better." I said to Padme as we walked in the Peace Park. "So, how have you been Padme?"

"This is beautiful." She agreed, hopefully in more ways than one... "I've been well. I am the Senator for Naboo, as you know and life is looking up. I am happy to see you are okay, I went to Tatooine looking for you a few years back after you never returned any of my holocomm transmissions."

"Really?" Really? She commed and went looking for me?

"Yes, without you we wouldn't have been able to save my people when they needed me most." She said with a smile. "You really knew what you were doing, the ship worked great."

"Glad to hear it." I replied with a smile. "Building and fixing things is one of my many talents. It was something I did that kept me occupied and entertained and I had a great grasp on it. When I needed to get my mind off something, I turned to my protocol droid or podracer or any of my various machines."

"I was fortunate for that." She agreed, _as was I by being able to meet you..._

"I still have that shop, well it is still running but I have no time for it anymore." Which was a lie but it is open yet unoccupied. "Did the Republic help you with your conflict on Naboo?"

She shook her head, "no, the Jedi did though." She said referring to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn, I assumed. "Master Jinn and Kenobi returned with me and we worked with the Gungan, Jar Jar's people who are native to Naboo and we worked together to take out the droids on the ground and the droid control ship in space."

"Good, I am glad that you were able to overcome the threat, although I must say I am not surprised the Senate refused to help." I said not hiding my dislike for them.

"I was, which was why when I became Senator I started to shake things up by ridding the Senate of the Senators who don't put the well-being of their own people ahead of themselves." She replied looking around at the trees as we approached the Memorial Shrine.

"Well for the record, you are the only Senator I like." I admit causing her to blush, curious. "As you know, I don't like the Republic or the Senate nor the Jedi since they were responsible for my captivity."

"What do you mean?" She asked and I sighed and felt I owed her an explanation, I just didn't know how much to tell her.

"I was kidnapped, two days after you left Tatooine. The man who kidnapped me found out about me because of the Jedi, as I mentioned earlier. Had the Jedi never encountered me or spoken of me then I wouldn't have been stuck in a small room for seven years until I was freed. I don't regret helping you but I never liked the Jedi before or after that day. I was tortured, starved, dehydrated and all because the man was a Sith and wanted to control me. But he couldn't." And didn't and died for it...

"I'm sorry..." She said not knowing what to say, I laughed, it couldn't be helped and she looked at me not knowing why I was laughing which caused me to laugh even more.

"I didn't tell you that for your pity." I finally said regaining control of my laughter. "I don't need anyone feeling bad for me, nor do I want it. It made me who I am today and I do not regret that or this."

"So you were really freed by those who are referred to as the demons by those in the Republic?" She asked which caused me to laugh again, demons? They're not very creative, are they?

"They're not demons or bad people." I acknowledged, more so because I am one of them but I wouldn't call myself a bad guy, I am doing the right thing for the right reasons... No one else did anything, afterall. "Yes they freed me and no they aren't demons. I like them and they changed the Outer Rim for the better, the last two years now, the Outer Rim has been transformed... for the better. We did things for the better of the Outer Rim because no one else would."

"We?" She caught me didn't she? But no problem there, Anakin Skywalker is included.

"Yes, we. I may not be one of them but I did work with them. We did plan together and you may not agree with the tactics but this is the Outer Rim, it isn't exactly civilized, its anarchy and we brought more peace, order and justice than there ever was before. It was also abandoned by the Republic for that very reason which made it worse." I reasoned, it was true.

"I see." She simply stated. "Can you handle it?"

"What being Chancellor?" I asked and she nodded. "Of course, if I could handle being tortured and beaten then I can handle some thugs and criminals. But not everyone is like that, out here. We also abolished slavery, as I stated earlier and the old ways of the Outer Rim was lifted and the new ways are here. Now let's talk business shall we?"

"Sure." She said then was silent for a few moments.

"Well..." It was they who requested the meeting, I never wanted one. "Let me say that we won't hand over the mysterious figures and if the Jedi or Republic come across our borders for any reason without express permission from me, they will be stopped, boarded and apprehended for trespassing which is against the law."

"I will make sure to pass that along to the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi but one of them has been terrorizing many worlds in the Republic and Naboo was one of them." She said and looked uneasy by it.

"What did the figure... do?" I asked already knowing what happened but lets see how she spins it.

"He took out a red lightsaber and started to destroy property and even killed people, no civilians got killed but many Royal Naboo Security Forces were killed." She said while visibly holding back tears.

"Sorry to hear that, but we will never hand them over." I reaffirmed by statement, Maul is too valuable and I would never give in to Republic demands or wishes.

"Next item on the agenda, then." She said acting like she had when we first reunited. "Diplomatic relations."

"I would agree to that, in theory." I said knowing that it would be a long process for that since the Republic would make demands and I would agree or disagree with them and the Republic Senate isn't very quick on making rational decisions. "As long as it's you who was involved in these talks with me."

"I see no problem with that." She said with a smile, it was intoxicating, just her presence was, it made me drunk with love.

"Neither do I, just leave the grumpy Jedi behind." I said not liking the man, he was interrupting my time with Padme, like I want to talk to a Jedi? I think not. "If one must come, it could be Qui-Gon or another one."

"Qui-Gon... he was killed." She said looking down. "He died when we fought to retake my planet. A Sith killed him."

"Really?" Wow, unfortunate. He was the only one I liked. "That's too bad. He was the only Jedi that I had a conversation with and liked."

"Yes, it is." She said feeling responsible, it didn't take the Force to feel that vibing from her. "I liked him too."

That killed the feeling in the air, but I moved on, I wasn't letting my time with Amidala be spoiled.

"I heard that Supreme Chancellor Organa has called for action in the Outer Rim and also placed a bounty on the heads of the mysterious figures." Which was hilarious, considering the notable bounty hunters worked for me and no others would dare search for us knowing they'd never succeed and they'd only die, a miserable slow death.

"He did." She affirmed, even though I knew it from the holonews. "The figure attacked his homeworld too and even went after his wife to send a message. That made him more determined and her more frightened, she threatened to leave him if he didn't back off."

I wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so, that was great to know though. I have nothing against the man or his wife but he wants me dead and I want the Republic dead, just not Padme. "I saw it on the holonews. I think it should be noted though, that he condemned them before the attacks happened, he is clearly sending him a message that he won't be frightened by the Republic or the Jedi."

"Precisely. I disagree with you though on their actions." She said forcing me to raise my eyebrows, although it is no surprise that she is a bleeding heart, one who doesn't agree that death is sometimes necessary. "They need to be stopped and not allowed to attack innocent people."

"I guess that depends on how you define innocent." I retorted. "What they did in the Outer Rim, is justified. They had every right to do something since no one else would. As for attacking Republic worlds, well as you said he didn't physically attack innocent people. He caused fear and attacked those who attacked him but that was to defend himself. The galaxy isn't black and white, Padme. It isn't exactly Jedi and Sith either, there is a grey area. The Jedi may call them Sith but they aren't exactly Sith, they do use the Dark Side of the Force but that doesn't make them Sith, the inherent enemies of the Jedi."

"You have an interesting perspective on the ways of the galaxy and the Jedi." She said giving me a look as if she didn't agree, no shock there though.

"Well, we live in two different universes." So to speak. "You were a Queen, now a Senator, you grew up on Naboo and had a loving family and everything you ever wanted. Me, I was born a slave and only had my mother. We were beaten by our _Masters_ and treated as the slaves we were. We had very little, we were forced to rely on only each other and that is all we had. No one stood up for us and we were forced to look after ourselves, since no one else did. I got fed up with that and as you know, I took action into my own hands by killing the slavers and claiming my freedom, as short lived as it was until a couple of years ago, but now all I have is me."

"What do you mean? What happened to your mother?" She asked and I flashed back to the moment I saw her last, alive.

 _She was on her knees as I was recovering from being Force thrown into the wall and blacking out. He held out his lightsaber and laughed like it was a joke, like it was funny. She was gagged and her hands and legs tied with binders. I let the Dark Side overwhelm me as I lashed out with my anger and let the Sith feel my rage. Using the Force, he tried to hold me in place, but I rebelled and pushed back. I pushed back hard enough that it sent him flying backwards. I ran to my mother and he recovered and surprised me with Force lightning that sent me flying back and to the ground. He stood back up and called his saber to his hand and quickly with perfect precision he..._

"Ani?" Padme said with her hand on my shoulder as I pulled out of the daymare...

I had nothing to say on the matter, I couldn't. That was the first time that I relived the moment and it was just as bad as the time it happened. "Let's change topics, I can't talk about that."

She didn't get the hint or really wanted to know, "why? Is she..."

I just nodded as she no doubt knew what that meant.

"You really have no luck do you?" She asked and I had to laugh, she was right but I learned that I could make my own destiny and luck had nothing to do with that just tragic circumstance after tragic circumstance.

"You could say that." I just said. "She was all I had and now it is just me... on the bright side, you're here."

She smiled but I knew how she felt at the moment, sadness... for me. I don't need nor do I want that... I learned and I have become stronger through it all. "I will say that I am surprised to see you. When I got word that this meeting was scheduled and Chancellor Organa asked me to go, I accepted but I never thought that it would be you who was I was meeting."

"You weren't worried about me, were you Amidala?" I asked in a joking tone.

"I was, actually." She affirmed and smiled. "I feared the worse, especially when nobody knew what happened to you and the Hutt's returned, I feared that they killed you like you thought they would."

"Well, I said they would try and ultimately fail, I believe." Or at least something around that... "I was always Force sensitive and could feel when danger was lurking and I was always ahead of them and anyone, but my kidnapper, he was more experienced and trained and he used his powers well. I wish that never happened, obviously, but I can't change that and I prefer not to look back on what could've been, instead I look at the present and the future. It is healthier that way."

"It is." She agreed, something that took me a while to grasp but I eventually did, I didn't have a choice there. "You really grew up."

"Indeed, I did." I said as we walked towards a bench overlooking the city of Sundari, the capital of Mandalore and took in the view while I dealt with the reopened wounds of the past. "This is nice." I said reflecting on the way we started the walk, freeing, calming, peaceful.

"As is the company." She said drawing my attention as I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful face and body. Not only is she beautiful, intelligent, confident, funny (perhaps) and nice company but she is also the only woman I ever had these feelings for since I met her when I was nine.

"I agree, completely." I said as the moment felt right and she agreed as I leaned in and my eyes closed as our lips met. Her sweet tasting wet lips, it felt like I was in heaven. Everything was right in the moment as we held our kiss in place and it felt like the Force was driving me, the feeling of the Force entering my body, giving me its power, that was great but this was unexplainable in simple terms, terms I couldn't accurately articulate.

The kiss only got deeper as the emotions got to me, I never knew what love really was, but I was feeling it and that is something that Sith and Jedi just don't allow. But I am not like them, I am not a coward and I do not hide my emotions, I may hide who I really am but that isn't the point. The point is, I am Anakin Skywalker at the moment and she will see Anakin Skywalker and never see my alter ego, the real me, until I am ready to be rid of the weakling that is Anakin Skywalker, the shedding of my former identity, my former weaker self... for the moment however, it is a necessary evil.

Invigorating, intoxicating... what other words are there to describe this indescribable moment? It left me speechless for once in my life, it was like magic, I was drawn to her and at the moment her mouth. Her lips were soft like a plush pillow, her lips tasted like sweet cherry, the rhythm was just right, our tongues clashing for dominance fighting for control but we wouldn't back down, tongue wrestling was a sport I would participate in every minute of the day with Amidala.

It was then when the magic had to end as we were blown out of our seats as a shock-wave hit us from behind knocking us on onto our faces. I knew it had to be a bomb and the warning from yesterday was real, whether the Prime Minister knew or not, was besides the point. The fact was someone tried to derail the talks, tried to kill me or was making a political statement against the Prime Minister, maybe all three. The only question was who did it and what was their intention? Something Lord Vader and Maul would look into but at the moment, Padme was on my mind.

"Padme?" I asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder trying to sit up as I helped her and we stood together.

"I'm fine, what happened?" She asked as the Royal Guards came running to us and surrounded us as they escorted us out of potential danger.

"I don't know, it looks like someone tried to kill us or something." I didn't know and I didn't care, I just knew I would avenge the attempt and they would feel my wrath after Anakin Skywalker leaves or I'll have to leave it to Lord Maul, he should be around somewhere. "It was obviously an explosive device, I just don't know if they left it there to terrorize civilians or if someone left it nearby after they saw us here and tried to take us out. Either way we need to leave the area, for now. At first, I thought that kiss was the explosive device..."

"Wow, your awful." She laughed, it was nice seeing her smile and to hear her laugh, especially after a failed assassination attempt.

"So, I've been told." I agreed. "I just know that our next meeting will not take place here. It seems that I have some problems to take care of." I didn't like that, I could always sense danger but I was so drawn to Padme that I let my senses fall and I almost paid the ultimate price for that. It will however, not happen again.

"Oh, please." She said, throwing me off-guard for a moment. "That was nothing. It wasn't the first time someone tried to kill me, this was weakest attempt yet, if I was the target."

"Really?" I asked a bit surprised. "I didn't know life as a Senator was that fun."

"Oh, but it is." She said with a sexy smile, yes this woman could be mine, had to be mine. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Indeed, that is my motto." I agreed and knew it to be true. I may have been tortured and brutalized but it did make me a stronger person, a stronger man, a stronger Sith, a real Sith not like those cowards who hide behind the scenes and make everyone else do the dirty work, even though I tend to do that too but I do get my hands dirty when I need or want too.

"Seems like we have a lot in common, afterall." She said and it seems like we do, afterall.

"So it does, maybe not too much but you do know what they say about opposites..."

"They attract." It wasn't a question.

"Exactly." I affirmed as we reached the Palace and were escorted into the turbolift and back to the conference room until our safety could be ensured.

* * *

"Mister Prime Minister, Chancellor, the area is secure and our lockdown is being lifted." One of the lead Guards said. "We found an explosive device buried next to a tree, it seems to have been there for sometime. We do not believe any of you were the targets, as no one knew you'd be there. My professional and personal beliefs are that the explosive was intended to cause fear and not actually cause any deaths. Death Watch has also claimed responsibility they left behind a holo marker claiming as such. The good news is that no one was killed, there were a few minor injuries but everyone was released from the medcenter already."

"Prime Minister, I thought you said there were no threats here and that everything was under control." I said looking the Prime Minister in the eye. "Not only could Senator Amidala and myself have been killed but a war could've been sparked between the Republic and the Outer Rim because of your failure! Death Watch has declared war against Mandalore and I expect that you deal with them appropriately or I will!"

"Of course, Chancellor." He said and took it as a dismissal as he left the conference room.

"Little harsh." Padme said from behind me as we watched him leave.

"Not harsh enough, he assured me that there weren't any issues here, he said that there were no threats but he was wrong. His failure could've killed us both and could've started a war, Padme." I tried to explain, but one thing I learned about her was she was pretty thick skulled and stuck to her opinions, even if they were wrong.

"Perhaps, but it didn't." She rebutted.

"Not today." I retorted with a sigh. "Examples need to be made and Death Watch will be that example and as Chancellor that is final." I said knowing that she wouldn't agree but it isn't her call and I won't let our beautiful kiss interfere in that.

"It's your call, _Chancellor_." She said in a disagreeing tone but knew I wasn't go to change my mind.

"Indeed, it is." I agreed with a pleasing tone, I won! Anakin 1 - Padme 0. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, but I am looking forward to our next meeting." She said with a smile as we walked out of the room and to the turbolift together as we descended and made our way to the Repulsorlift to return us back to our respective shuttles.

"It'll take place on Tatooine, I feel it is a suitable location. It is where we met and that planet is solely under our control and it is very civilized moreso now than ever before, we'll meet in the Palace in Mos Espa. It used to belong to the Hutt's but since the last time you saw it, it went under major renovation. I am looking forward to showing you around." I said as we reached the main starport where her shuttle is, mine is not there however.

"I am looking forward to it, do you have any dates in mind?" She asked seeming as if she wanted it to be soon, I have no problem with that.

"What is your schedule like?" I asked her not wanting to seem as if I wanted her that much, I do but I don't want to seem pathetic.

"Oh, you know meetings every day, writing and proposing bills, debates, rallying support or opposition to certain bills, all that fun stuff." She said acting as if she was leaving the decision up to me.

"What about... one week from today, on Tatooine in my Palace in Mos Espa." I proposed and she nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you then." She said as she turned to walk to the shuttle where Obi-Wan and Mothma were waiting with concerned looks on their faces.

"Remember, to leave the untamed Jedi at home." I said referring to Kenobi, pushing a Jedi is always fun except when I have to play nice as Anakin Skywalker, Lord Vader is more fun to be.

"Right." She simply replied, too bad she didn't agree but I got the last word against him and it was gratifying.

With the meeting done and Anakin Skywalker not needing to be here any longer, I left for my shuttle as the guard escorted me on the Repulsorlift to my hangar and I made my way back home to Tatooine.

* * *

 **When Padme meets Anakin... When Anakin meets Padme... Reunion... What should the title be? I don't like these three but I am just throwing some options out there... or how about, when a Sith meets an Angel... that'll be the temporary title, how does it sound?**

 **I am not used to writing anything about romance, as I am sure you can tell however it seemed to work since it was only a kiss, that is how all relationships... sexual relationships start though. I also wrote this all today, it just kept falling together and seemed right, it was pretty fun and just came to me, so please review!**

 **I made this the longest chapter, not on purpose but I didn't want to skip over anything important and didn't. I was never a fan of Obi-Wan. Anakin/Vader is and always will be my favorite character (prequel trilogy and original) and since this is all about him, that is how it is supposed to be.**


	7. Invasion of Mandalore

_**Rating: This is rated M, there may be some disturbing scenes, obscene language and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised.**_

 _ **Darth Retalliation: Thank you for the suggestion! I ended up naming the Sith and the Angel. In the Star Wars galaxy, the Sith are like the Devil, especially to the Jedi.**_

 _ **Morriganna: Thank you! That is my thinking, she will definitely be different here than she is in my Skywalkers Rule the Galaxy, story.**_

* * *

 _Almost being blown up and not expecting to be almost blown up, almost became my undoing. It was obvious to me that Padme Amidala was a distraction that I couldn't afford but I had enjoyed seeing her again. From the moment, the moment, I met her, she took my breath away and I had a crush on her, the kind of crush that little boys have of beautiful girls in this case, since she wasn't exactly a woman even though she was the Queen of Naboo... It was even more enjoyable to hear that she was looking for me and remembered me, remembered me! She remembered me! That was a great feeling, I didn't even have to remind her and that kiss..._

 _That sealed my fate..._

 _I was forever bound to her..._

 _And I did not like it but I did like... no love her..._

 _I could not however allow her to foil my plans or learn of them, she may know who I am and that I am Force sensitive but there is no way that she or the Jedi can find out my true identity, that being Lord Vader not Anakin Skywalker, especially not when they don't even have a name of the 'mysterious figures' or what they look like. The cloaks and hoods work well if no one was able to capture a photo or video of us yet and it will stay that way and I will continue to mask my presence from them especially my dark side presence._

 _Anakin Skywalker will be known to all, Lord Vader however will remain a secret and known only to those who already know and to those who I decide to inform, not that they will know my face for if they do, I'd have to kill them to ensure they don't reveal that Anakin Skywalker IS Lord Vader._

 _If they found out then my plans will be foiled and the war will start before I am ready, but they still don't know about the clones and Order 66 can't engage if they don't know about them and once they find out about them and are lured to Geonosis for the ambush, that is when the war will start. Until then I need to plan accordingly and I couldn't let HER get in the way of that. I can't kill her but I can't stop doing what I want to do, no what I need to do because of her. She won't like it but if I played my cards right then it could work in my favor and she could become my Empress... I may not even have to take the steps I originally planned, I may not have to eliminate the Jedi and I may not even have to destroy the Republic, I just needed to play my cards right and the Republic could succumb to my power._

 _But first things first, I had to handle the problem on Mandalore and I had to make an example out of them. I then had to prepare for my next meeting with the Republic and with HER... Tatooine is a safe location for the meeting and I will have it heavily secured even though it'll be criminals and bounty hunters doing the securing, they can be powerful allies because they only care about money, but they also fear me and they know better than to cross me and they don't want to die, especially not like Ventress and word has been spreading about that... incident... it was a glamorous day and so will be the day, I make my future Empress, mine... they say that Sith can't love they only obsess, but I am not a true Sith, I am a different breed of Sith and I make the rules to my new Sith order not long dead people, who in the end failed._

* * *

In the confines of my shuttle, I am allowed to be myself, again. Shedding the skin of Anakin Skywalker and returning to my true self, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, the undisputed ruler of the Outer Rim Territories and the future Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Emperor of the known Universe! I can taste it but I can't jump too far ahead, I have much to plan and much work to do before that day. We still need the Clone Wars to begin, the Clones being still unknown to the Jedi, how pathetic, the Dark Side certainly clouds them and me being the Chosen One, the one to bring balance to the Force, it is stronger in me and works with me and helps me in ways that the Jedi and Sith alike could never imagine which is why it is so easy to hide what I have planned and to cloud their vision.

I shed my brown cloak and type in my secret password on the hidden console on the ship and a secret compartment opens displaying Lord Vader's attire. My black cloak, my beautiful black Sith gloves, my black boots, my black body armor that was created using the knowledge from Darth Sidious using a material that is rare and very hard to come by, it is capable of stopping lightsaber penetration. A lightsaber may tear apart my cloak but it won't go through the body armor that goes from my ankles to my shoulders, down my arms, down my legs and protecting me from any attempted Jedi attack, it is my guarantee that no Jedi could kill me, no matter how many try unless they slice my head off but that isn't likely to happen. My boots and gloves are also made of the same material.

Cortosis weaved material was not only exempt from lightsaber penetration but also from blaster shots since it would just absorb the energy from the blaster and short out the lightsaber preventing it from penetrating the armor and temporarily disabling the lightsaber making it completely ineffective. Some may think of me as weak for wearing it, but I consider it being smart. There are only two of us and thousands of Jedi, if they ever came all at once then I would need to be ready to attack, I don't think they are that stupid but then again they are Jedi...

The apparel of Lord Vader is marvelous, if I may so myself. It is flexible and doesn't hold me back or limit my abilities, it helps me and it pushes me to test myself, I also made it like I make a lot of other things. I also had a talent for engineering and engineering my own look, even with apparel and gadgets, it was as easy as making Threepio with junkyard parts, except I had more wealth and resources now compared to then.

Once the uniform was on, it was soothing. I was myself, I was me! It felt marvelous, if a Sith Lord may say so himself... what can I say? I am obsessed with myself! There I said it... happy now?

Following my change in attire, my comlink started to chime, I knew it had to Maul as it was my comlink, not Anakin's and I took it from the console and hit the button answering the call. "Report." I simply said since it may not have been Maul, a few people did have the frequency and it isn't the holocomm.

"Master, I am here on Mandalore, as you know." Maul said confirming it was him. "What are your orders?"

"Gather intelligence and wait for me. I am going to use Mandalore as a testing ground for our new battle droids, I will have them sent there soon. I am going to go the Droid Army's Fleet location now and will return with the droid army and we'll make them regret trying to kill the Chancellor and Senator Amidala, whether or not that was their intention, is irrelevant." I explained not really caring about who heard, this is my territory and I will run things the way I see fit and no one will tell me otherwise. "See what you can find out about this group Death Watch and find out who the leaders are and where their main base of operations is, you and I will take it personally."

"As you wish, Master." Maul said and the call was disconnected, that is Maul for you, short, sweet and to the point. Just the way I like it, sometimes.

* * *

The trip to the Fleet location wasn't a long one in my modified shuttle which was pushed to its limit on speed, going twenty percent faster in sublight speeds and with an upgraded hyperdrive engine which makes it potentially the fastest ship in the galaxy. I land in the designated hangar bay and begin my walk to the bridge where I ordered that one of the General's meet me for potential battle. The battle droids are to be transported via a Trade Federation droid control ship that is administrated by the Trade Federation but answers to me. We've modified our treaty quite a bit, we both benefit from the treaty and they were working with the Sith since before me, therefore they know what we're capable of and they saw first hand what I am capable of and with my warning of ending their lives and their guilds or corporations, they were very willing to accept any terms I offered as long as they were able to continue their business in the Outer Rim since that is where they hide everything and build everything that they don't want the Republic to find out about. I agreed to it and allowed them to do as they pleased as long as they kept me in the loop and as long as they kept it secret, the Republic has no authority here but it doesn't mean they won't send some spies to investigate certain allegations.

The Outer Rim isn't in the jurisdiction of the Republic, as we all know and therefore anything they do out here can not be held against them and the Republic has no way of confirming anything illegal since they'd be committing an act of war just by crossing the imaginary border. The Jedi think they rule the known universe and can do as they please, when and however they decide to it. I beg to differ but that doesn't matter, if they cross the border without being invited, the Jedi and the Outer Rim Territories will go to war.

War doesn't suit me yet but it is enticing, I am confident that we'll be able to defeat them, no matter when we meet in battle but I don't want us to be the primary aggressors, I want the Jedi to be and I know just how to lure them here when the time comes. However, the time has not arrived but when it does, I want to know that my battle droids will be ready. I have no doubt they could defeat the Clone Army but it won't be a 1:1 match, the droids don't really think for themselves like the clones can and therefore they are not as valuable but I would rather use machines rather than people to do my bidding when it comes to wasting resources. People will oversee and direct the battle but having the droids go against the Clones and Jedi, it would be better to keep a reserve army in reserve in case my plans fall through.

To that end, I ordered a renowned bounty hunter to start training a military force to protect the Outer Rim Territories from any and all threats. Anyone could join, regardless of their past, if they joined and passed and served their contract, their past would be expunged. However when they fulfilled their contract and left service, they would still be able to be recalled, the chance of that happening is slim, but if we need them, we need them.

Their uniform is very much like my own, all black with the same armor and materials except a different design, I am Lord Vader, they are not. However, I want the best for my people and I want them trained and equipped properly to face against the threats they may have to face, in the future. The Jedi and Clones would be practically exempt from taking us on, they would need to aim for our heads and get a lucky strike in, to that end, I had helmets created with the same materials, I don't use them but they are basically the same as the Clones except the Clones helmets aren't made of the same materials.

I was in contact with the Kaminoans and since they fall under my domain, they obliged to my demands and didn't need much convincing since they were working with Count Dooku and Sidious. They may be tall but they aren't very strong or intimidating and they were easily intimidated even though I didn't need to convince them much. I just needed to tell them what happened to the Count and Sidious and that I was now in charge and am taking over, I told them they could either work with me, in secret or they could join the former Sith's in the afterlife. They happily agreed after that, many people don't want to die and just the threat, especially coming from me, makes them reek of fear which only makes me stronger.

* * *

We arrived in the Mandalorian system and exited hyperspace as we used the subspace engines to close in on Mandalore. I pulled out my comlink and commed Maul.

"Master, I have the information you requested." Maul said upon answering, he obviously knew it was me and had his own comlink just to communicate with me.

"Good to hear, we just arrived. I am sending General Grievous to oversee the Droid Army as they invade Mandalore." I said with a sigh. I didn't really trust machines to oversee other machines, although Grievous isn't exactly 100% machine, he does have an organic heart, afterall. "Where is their main base of operations?"

"Concordia, it is Mandalores moon, one of them. It isn't governed by the Mandalorians but rather its own leader, the leader of Death Watch. Pre Vizla, is his name." Maul reported.

"Understood, I will arrive via my shuttle. Send me your coordinates and I will be there within one half hour." I replied as I ended the call and waited for the coordinates, I turned to General Grievous who listened in on the call, much to my dismay, I don't like people snooping.

"General, I want you to take the Droid Army and invade Mandalore. They tried to kill the Chancellor and Senator Amidala, I want you to show them that any resistance is futile. I want these battle droids to be tested to their limits, I want status updates on an hourly basis to be transmitted to my datapad. As you listened to my comm call, you know where I'll be. I believe you could handle this, am I wrong?" I asked as I looked at the cyborg.

"No, Lord Vader." He said then coughed, I never got that. "The Mandalorians will pay for their insolence."

"Good to hear, carry on." I said as I dismissed him and turned around and left the bridge to head to my shuttle to meet Maul as the coordinates came in.

* * *

"Lord Maul," I said seriously as I departed my shuttle and met him at the coordinates he sent me. I didn't really like the look of the place but I couldn't complain, it would be uninhabited soon enough.

"Master," something about that always makes me warm and fuzzy inside, it makes me feel more important than I already am. "The base is about a mile from here. They have guards on the outside with some speeders and shuttles visible. The Mandalorian government doesn't come up here, they just do as they please."

"So it appeared when they tried to kill me." I stated as a matter-of-fact. "Let's teach them what happens when they do as they please and violate my territory. I want them all dead, Maul. I want the leader's head on a spike."

"It would be my pleasure, Master." Lord Maul said with a smile, I bursted out laughing. Maul has a way of doing that, but he doesn't really get humor and sometimes I feel that he is embarrassed as if he did something wrong, but he will get used to it, eventually. I am by no means, like his former Master, Sidious was never my Master, although he tried hard to be.

"Let's get walking." I said as we walked side by side and started to head to the Death Watch base. It didn't take long as the base was just under a mile away, and we got a good vantage point as we scoped it out.

I took out my electrobinoculars and checked out the area. I saw the main door and the speeders, I saw the guards with their jet packs and armor, similar to that of the Clone Army. There were only seven guards and a shuttle touched down as more guards emptied as they surrounded one man, "that is Pre Vizla." Maul said, I nodded as they entered the base while the original guards remained outside.

"Good timing, let's get to work." I said happily as I put the electrobinoculars back into my pocket and removed my lightsaber but I didn't ignite it, no sense of letting them know we're here until we want to be known.

Maul and I split up as I walked straight ahead and Maul went around the base to flank them, we attacked at the same time and took two guards by surprise. I Force choked the guard closest to me and Force threw him into the wall of the base where his helmet cracked and brain matter was visible through the helmet. Maul sliced through his guard with his lightsaber allowing us to see his insides, his intestines were clearly visible. Two down and five to go.

The other five were oblivious and I decided to take one by surprise, he stood on a guard tower and didn't see me as he looked the other way. I used one of the powers, one of many, I learned from Sidious and focused on my destination as I used Force flight to propel myself next to the guard and I sliced his head off quickly with my lightsaber as I reveled in the excitement. I haven't done this in a long time and infiltrating an enemy stronghold, this was the first in a long time. But they started this battle and now I need to end it, with ruthless aggression.

As I took out my guard, I looked down to Maul who sliced open two more guards and was working with on another as I watched him behead another guard. There was only one remaining and he was mine, I Force flew my way behind him and as he turned I could feel his fear but before he could draw his blaster, he reached for his neck as I Force choked the life out of his body and waited until he was dead before snapping his neck and throwing his lifeless body out of sight. I didn't have to snap his neck, seeing as how he was already dead but I wanted to for extra measure and to make sure he was dead, for sure.

With those pesky guards out of the way, the main door was unguarded as we entered and realized it was an elevator and we descended. Upon the opening of the doors, Maul and I added two more to our list of casualties as we easily beheaded two guards who weren't even aware of us, until it was too late.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground. If you find Pre Vizla before me, make sure you leave him breathing. I have a message for him before he passes into the afterlife." I said as Maul nodded and went to the right as I went to the left.

Killing the guards was easy, they were trained but they were not trained to handle people like Maul and myself. Even Jedi aren't properly trained to handle us, I mean when was the last time that they dealt with a Sith? Especially Sith like us, they have no chance. Maul is a challenge for any of them but me, they don't stand a chance, I don't need to kill them to end their lives, I could just do what I did to Obi-Wan, and that was so much worse, making him live with the guilt of the Duchesses death because I killed her because of him or so he believed. I really was going to kill her anyway but knowing he had feelings for her, feelings he was forbidden to have, that made it all the better but she was too filled with pride to do the right thing and she forfeited her life and died a martyr. A martyr who died for nothing noble and for no real reason other than letting her idiotic emotions control her actions.

That didn't matter though and I dismissed it from my mind as I continued my manhunt and elimination of a terrorist group who wanted control of Mandalore, something that belongs to me and I do not like people violating my domain or property. I am a Sith and I do not let my emotions get the best of me, I may let certain emotions control my actions but in the end, they serve a purpose, like Amidala. She is my property, she just doesn't she was marked by the devil. She also marked me, but she will never control me, and I will never control her, but I will have a good time trying to break her walls and barriers and ensure she knows it.

She is in love with Anakin Skywalker but what she doesn't know is that Anakin Skywalker died a long time ago and the person she loved now was not the same boy she met long ago. Nope, I am a man now and this man is more than she can handle, she just doesn't know it yet and by the time she does, she'll have to accept it because she will not be able to live without me. She won't be able to breathe without me, she will crave me every day and every night, every second of her life, she will need me and that is when she will be mine, for good.

I can't wait for that day!

But today isn't that day, and I need to focus...

Damn you, Amidala!

Stop letting his idiotic feelings interfere with your own, Vader!

A guard was surprised and was quickly eliminated with just a swing of my blade and that regained my focus, thank you! I told him mentally as he was no doubt already dead, but it can't hurt to talk to a dead man, can it?

I guess it doesn't matter because I sensed a few more people nearby, together in the same room and I sensed Maul walking towards it.

"Master, there are only three more people present. Everyone has been eliminated." Maul reported in his happy voice, or what is becoming his happy voice. He loves battle and the blood that blends in with his skin color, he was trained for this since he was a kid and it is all he knew and he is great at it. Who am I to deprave him of his happy time? I may be his Master but I am a nice Master, especially compared to the bloodline of the Sith, I am nothing like them. Nope, I am a new and improved Sith, one that learns from the past and doesn't make the same mistake twice, history is always good to know, especially history pertaining to the Sith and galactic conquest.

"I sensed that, I am on my way, wait for me." I replied as I made my way to him and within moments we were face to face with both of our sabers glowing. It was funny to see Maul's if it didn't glow the way it did, it would like Maul's skin especially if the overhead light was brighter, but it was dim and clearly showed the difference between the crimson blade and Maul's red skin tone. "After you."

Maul smiled and Force pushed the door open, it killed one guard as the other two fell to the floor. Maul killed one and the only one left was Pre Vizla.

I smiled seeing the fear on his face and running through his mind and body as we descended upon him.

"So, we meet at last." I said in my Darth Vader voice, the one that sends chills down peoples spines.

"Wh... w... who... are you?" He finally spits out after a couple failed attempts. He tried to communicate with his people and I let him but he received no response and Maul and I enjoyed the look on his face, the look of defeat.

"We are your executioners. You see, the Outer Rim belongs to us and that includes Mandalore, yet you had the nerve trying to kill Chancellor Skywalker of the Outer Rim Territories, our figure head and Senator Amidala, a representative of the Galactic Republic. We don't take kindly to threats or violence against what belongs to us and we don't give second chances or forgiveness, as your guards found out as we took our time killing them all before we finally kill you. But your death won't be as pleasant as their quick deaths, they were following orders, you give the orders." I explained the situation, he knew who we were now and he was even more afraid.

"We... we didn't meant to cause them harm. We just wanted to be seen as a replacement for the weak Prime Minister." He said trying to save himself and I saw he was telling the truth, as did Maul. I shook my head and smiled.

"Well, you obviously failed as did he. After we kill you and destroy Mandalore, we will kill the Prime Minister and no Mandalorian will ever speak against us again." I took my lightsaber and raised it and he slid back trying to escape under the desk but I Force held him in place and laughed at his futile attempt. I swung my blade and he lost his left arm as he cried out in pain. He reached over with his right hand and I sliced off his right arm, he looked on in horror and saw nothing but a nice wide smile on my face as I clearly enjoyed his fear and pain. It only makes us stronger, I said and Maul agreed. I let Maul have some fun as he took his time mutilating the former leader of nothing as he used one of his vibroblades and slowly sliced and stabbed the man and actually laughed at his pain, it was really the first time I saw the Zabrak laugh! It was well worth it!

Eventually I had enough of being in the mans presence and I beheaded the man and stuck it on one of the pikes they have and carried it out of the base as we made for the exit and I stuck it in the ground as his head was on display for whoever found this place next.

* * *

Maul and I made our way to Mandalore on our own shuttles and landed together as we checked on the status and everything was operating as it should. I noted the General's strategies and tactics and they were far better than a droids, and better than I expected. I then made my way to the Palace to relieve the PM of his duties and head and we disbanded the Mandalorian government. The droids didn't kill anyone except those who resisted or chose not to cooperate with the martial law we placed in effect as I made my escape to Tatooine to plan for the meeting. I left Maul and Grievous on Mandalore to handle things there, I had no doubt that Maul could handle the responsibility and I slept on the way home. It would take almost a day which would leave me a few to ensure everything would be perfect on Tatooine, first impressions mean everything and Tatooine is where we first met and that is where I want to ensure her heart belongs to me, whether or not she wants it too which means I have to let Anakin take control since Sith aren't very good at romance unless she liked gory scenes like that on Concordia, but Amidala doesn't seem like that kind of woman... unfortunately.

* * *

 **That is it for Chapter 7! I had fun writing it, I didn't get to write many gory scenes before and this was fun! I wanted to show the real ruthless Sith side of Vader and I think I did well with that! Please let me know what you think! Next chapter is the next meeting with the Galactic Republic and Skywalker. I didn't even start writing it yet, so I can't release any spoilers as I don't have a set plot in place, just the ideas and I let my imagination fill in the rest! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know! Also if you have any suggestions for a title for this chapter, please let me know! Thanks!**


	8. Meeting at Tatooine

_**Rating: This is rated M, there may be some disturbing scenes, obscene language and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!**_

* * *

 _The trip back to Tatooine was a pleasant one and I remember it like it was yesterday. I was nervous, not because of the meeting but because of meeting with Padme, again. Naboo isn't far from here and would only take a couple of hours to travel too, but the difference between Naboo and Tatooine, is one planet is in the Republic and the other the Outer Rim Territories and relations aren't exactly friendly. However, no Republic official or Jedi would ever tell me what I could and could not do._

 _This was the meeting where I make her mine and failure wasn't an option._

 _I also had to contend with the Jedi and the other Senator that they sent._

 _The Jedi were no doubt suspicious of me, an eighteen year old, Force sensitive, Chancellor of the Outer Rim Territories..._

 _I doubted they were even that dumb and I turned out to be right. However their source of information wasn't as helpful as they would've liked, I made sure of that and had back up plans for my back up plans and they looked like idiots in the end. You don't mess with the Dark Lord of the Sith and live to tell about it, it may take some time but you will meet your end, eventually._

 _In the end the meeting was a success, more for me than anyone else. Leaving Amidala wanting more._

* * *

I landed my shuttle back in my secluded hangar that is the most secure hangar on the planet and is protected by my hired guns, mercenaries to protect it even when I am away and anyone who gets close is warned to keep moving or they may be shot and killed, per my standing order. I put a lot of work into my baby and I'll be damned if I allow some thug to mess with her. I modified my hangar making it the most secure hangar and trying to break in is next to impossible, I may be a little paranoid about it but this ship is my baby, and I take care of my baby. I put a lot of her work into her and she is mine.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader." My personal mercs greeted in unison as they held their blaster rifles in their hands.

"How was everything?" I asked knowing once something happens on Tatooine, everyone knows about it.

"Quiet, but your orders have already been put in motion." The merc assured me. "Security was tightened and the talks should go off without a hitch, unlike what happened on Mandalore."

"You heard of that?" I asked with a laugh, I forgot that the whole thing was recorded and put on the secure holonet. In the Outer Rim we have our own version of the holonet, it was created by me and a few other engineering geniuses, there are quite a few worlds out here that work on communications and they were a great help in doing this. It is also one hundred percent secure, only those in the Outer Rim know of it and have access to it.

"Of course, I liked the head on the spike." The merc said with a laugh.

"I told Lord Maul that I want the head on a spike, then I took one of their swords and he was already beheaded. I figured if I planted it outside of their former HQ then people will get the message." I said with a devious smile. "I think they did."

"Just another reason why you are in charge." The merc said kissing my ass, metaphorically speaking.

"That is my way, my way or death. Mandalore needed to learn a lesson and I was eager to teach it. If you cross me, that'll be the last thing you do." I said and walked away, I don't normally speak with the regular people here or my own staff but why not? There is no rule that says a Sith can't talk to nobodies.

I made my way back to the Palace and walked to the conference room where the talks would happen and I was impressed, well no I wasn't, I was just being polite. It is too bland, but then again, it is the Republic I am meeting with and I don't care what they think, they believe that we are beneath them and I'll allow them to believe that but they will be surprised.

I looked around the room and saw the long rectangular table was set out with six chairs, three on either side. A protocol droid sat to the side and was turned off and another droid, a waiter/server, if you will was also turned off next to the first droid. The room wasn't fancy, but it was big and newly furnished since it was empty before. There will be more added to it, some food, drinks and such but that won't happen until we close in on the date.

Speaking of dates, I don't know how to have one. I've never been on one and that is well... beneath the Sith. Love isn't an emotion that the Sith recognize, nor do the Jedi. But like I've said before, I am not most Sith and I make my own rules. I guess I will have to do my research on Padme and this whole romance thing, I am sure the holonet has information on it and I will just have to remember to do that later. For now, I have a meeting with my Lieutenant's, the criminals and people who I placed in charge of certain regions of the Outer Rim. Their formal names are Governor's but I call them my Lieutenant's since I am a Sith and they serve me and we're not a real government, we're more of an organization, perhaps a criminal one but then again so isn't the Republic. Okay we are a government but it isn't a real structured one, it is structured more like an organization since I never really liked bureaucracy.

* * *

I ordered that a company of those I call my reserve troops, I didn't name them yet since I want them to remain a secret but I ordered they show up here in full uniform and gear. That is two hundred and fifty men and women arriving with their black armored uniforms with their body armor and helmets, they'll have blasters slung around their shoulders, three vibroblades, two concealed and one visible and they'll have more equipment and weapons but not all will be visible since they'll have cloaks concealing their body armor much like the cloak that I constantly wear.

It will take them two days to arrive which will leave less than a day for them to set up and rest and prepare for the meeting. They will more or less be a show of force to the Republic and there for security, they may not feel safe thinking that Tatooine is full of scum, which it used to be but now is more of a nicer planet with good people. Before they had to live the way they did to survive but now they are apart of something bigger and able to live honest lives without having to do dirty jobs to provide for themselves and their families and with the abolition of slavery, the slaves were put to work so they could provide for themselves and their families and actually being paid compared to being slaves and just doing what you're told or else...

I saw first hand how that was and my punishment for them was to put a shock collar on them and treat them the way they treated their _slaves_. I only did it for a couple of months before I ended their sorry existences, they were a sorry excuse for a sentient being and I had a pleasure cleansing the galaxy of their filth. There is no room in my Empire for their kind to live. I am not a xenophobe but most of these slaver owners were aliens, non-humans and most of the slaves were humans, which was sick and even sicker since my mother and I were slaves to a damn insect! He is lucky he died when I killed him when I was nine because his death wouldn't have been pleasant had he still been alive. He alone wanted me to kill all of the Toydarians but they aren't all the same and you can't punish a whole species for a few bad rancors. They exist in every species.

"Milord?" A woman said standing in the doorway of my office, I recognized the voice and her immediately as one of my assistants or spies on Tatooine, she was a bounty hunter, a damn good one too.

"Hey, come in." I told her as she entered and sat across from me on the other side of my desk. "What have you discovered?"

"I followed her as you asked me too and she went back to Coruscant. She entered the Senate building with Senator Mon Mothma where they went to meet with the Supreme Chancellor. They are close friends and have been for a long time. I continued to follow her for a few more days and she reported to the Jedi Temple. I was able to determine that she had a meeting with the Jedi Council, however I wasn't able to uncover what they spoke about." Mindy reported and it infuriated me. They are using her to get to me and asking her to spy on Anakin Skywalker, I expected that especially since she and Obi-Wan no doubt reported me being the same person from Tatooine who has the highest midichlorian count out of all Jedi. They definitely suspect me to be one of the mysterious figures and no doubt they will try and test me, push me to revealing my true self and I can't allow that. If they suspect that I am a Sith Lord and only one Jedi comes, they wouldn't do anything rash but they may prepare for battle and stay on the Republic side until it is confirmed. That complicates things, I need to keep them off balanced and I can use Maul for that.

"I see." I finally said after a few moments of silence. "They want to find out if Anakin Skywalker is one of these mysterious figures."

"I am sure they suspect it, but suspecting it and proving it are two completely separate issues. With only one Jedi, they can't expect to kill you, even if it is Grand Master Yoda himself." Mindy replied, she is one of a few who know that we are one in the same but others do suspect it but they don't dare say it out loud for fear of forfeiting their lives.

"True but if they force my hand and we battle, then I will be forced to kill them all and the war begins." I said with a sigh. "I am not ready for that yet. We have more than enough resources but I don't want war yet, I want the Jedi to be blamed for the war for invading our sovereignty and failing to heed our warnings. If I kill them here then it is our fault and my plan will be foiled and I'll have to use my backup plan. I don't want to do that. I am just hoping this Padme Amidala doesn't try to use Anakin and then turn him in or use information against him. I'll have to be careful around her. In the meantime, I want you to go to Naboo. Keep tabs on her family and send me holovids of them. If I discover her working as a spy I will use that against her. I am sure she loves her family more than doing the dirty work for the Jedi Order. I don't want you to do anything rash but stay close, I'll contact you with further orders if I need you to escalate matters or return."

"As you wish, milord." Mindy said with a wide smile as she stood, bowed and left my office. That is why I like the woman, she likes to get her hands dirty and isn't afraid to do so. She'll kill anyone just for looking at her the wrong way, hell even just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, very much like myself except she isn't Force sensitive.

As she left I pulled out my holocomm and typed in Maul's frequency and waited for him to answer, a moment later he appeared with the black hood covering his horns and the sides of his face but the red and black markings were visible but the holograms always appeared to be blue which disguised the actual color of his face but surely the Jedi would know what he is. "Master." Maul said with a slight head bow.

"Maul, a development has come in and I need for you to leave Mandalore immediately." I said with urgency. "I received intel that the Jedi are suspicious of Anakin Skywalker and I need for you to keep them off balance, go have some fun and kill some Jedi in the Republic but stay away from Naboo, Alderaan and Coruscant. Take their lightsabers as trophies and try your best to not be seen by anyone. Lure the Jedi away from people and take them out. I want the Jedi to be shaken up and I want to show them who their messing with but be sure not to attack the Republic, my war isn't with them... yet."

"Understood, Master." Maul replied and the transmission was ended and I couldn't help but smile. The Jedi think they have me figured out but I have been planning this even in my captivity, the later years of it and I already shook up one of the best, well let's see what happens when I shake the tree and a few dead Jedi fall out...

* * *

I did some research on the whole romance thing and it was sickening. Flowers, candle light dinners, chocolate, it seems like it is the same idea. But I am not a normal man, I am a Sith Lord and more than that I am Lord Vader and I do not do what others did or do. I write my own rules, I am a game changer not a game player. I lead not follow. I write the book, the book doesn't write me. The galaxy will learn that soon enough and Padme Amidala will find out even sooner although I know she would probably be upset when she learns that I manipulated everything, but that is what Sith Lords do. If I manipulate her enough, she would never know. I need to make her believe that the Jedi are the enemy, as they are but she doesn't see that yet but soon enough she'll see it, maybe sooner if they had to force her to spy on me but then again she may spy on me for herself to discover if their accusations are right.

Either way, she will learn that no one is safe from me especially not her as I am obsessed with her. She was the only one I ever loved, romantically. Of course, I loved my mother but she was my mom, Padme was someone I developed these sickly feelings for and apparently she felt the same way back, hopefully that is enough but if not then I will have to use my backup plan, coercion.

 _You will play by my rules, or they will die._

That is a simple rule-book that even a droid can follow although they wouldn't care about loss of life since they don't have feelings but some think they do and some are programmed to prevent such things but most don't care and I am going into another subject altogether... like C-3PO and whoever has him now, good luck to them, he talks too much for my liking. He was more of a torture droid than anything, now that I think of it. He'll make you wish you were dead, I think I did an awesome job with him and he was programmed in more protocol than any protocol droid I have ever seen however he does talk too much with his annoying voice and annoying timing... well there is only so much you can do with parts from the junk yard.

* * *

The day before the meeting, my reserve army has arrived and they have landed in their ten different small troop transport ships. I have larger ones for them but I couldn't get them the ships in the time allotted and their ships would do. I had many ships built for the anticipated war which will no doubt happen in due time but not all were ready and not all were meant for transporting troops. Some were for recon and intelligence, some were for transporting cargo and such, some were pure warships, some were fast attack ships and some others were for multiple purposes and served many functions. Then I had even more at my disposal that mostly serve as spies and mercenaries and then of course the bounty hunters who do some investigations for me, a bit more than simple spy activity.

The ten ships landed side by side by side and so on and the rear hatches lowered and they began to disembark as they stood before me in formation and stood at attention.

"At ease, soldiers." I said with my commanding Lord Vader voice. "Welcome to Tatooine. I want you all to go walk around Mos Espa and get a look around. You don't have to worry about people here and the main reason for you coming for tomorrows meeting is for a show of force, we need to show these Republic Senators and the Jedi that we are organized and not unorganized idiots like the Hutt's and former criminal syndicates that I have destroyed with Lord Maul. Therefore go and enjoy yourself, we will meet back here tomorrow morning bright and early and you will be briefed by me. Until then go have some fun and make sure to get your rest, tomorrow may be a long day. Dismissed."

The troops bowed in unison and went their separate ways forming groups and walking around the city as they learned their way around.

"Lord Vader." One of the troops said as he approached me and removed his helmet allowing me to see who he is.

"Jango, it's good to see you." I said with a smile as I greeted my old friend who was responsible for training the troops. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I." He admitted as I didn't need my Force powers to know that, I wasn't planning on asking for their presence until I did. "It is good to see you too."

"I assume these guys are the best of the best?" I asked and he nodded as we walked back to my Palace.

"You asked for the best and I brought them." He confirmed. "I selected these troops for elite training and they all passed, just under two hundred men and the rest were women, although you can't tell by the uniforms as they all the look the same as you designed."

"Sure did, just like the Clone Army except we have better gear and equipment, per my design, as well." I gladly admit, I am a Master of many things and architecture is another one of them. "And the troops aren't clones, they are independent problem solvers, they don't need to be ordered around for every little task, they can improvise and overcome any unforeseen challenge."

"I see why Lord Maul calls you Master now." Jango said with a smile as he looked around the street we walked up as everyone looked at me in fear or respect, I don't kill anyone for nothing... usually, especially not on Tatooine.

"I am his teacher, mentor and that is why he calls me Master, it also has to do with respect since we're Sith and well it is the same with the pathetic Jedi except I am a true Master and not an old blind man who doesn't know what is right in front of them." I said disgustedly, just that four letter word, the opposite of Sith makes me want to vomit. "The thing about me though is that no one is stronger than me in the Force. Not even the strongest Jedi, Grand Master Yoda. I have the most midichlorians by almost nine thousand and I learned from one of the best Sith that could've lived had I not ended his life when I did but even he didn't have the same amount of midichlorians that I have within me. I learned in a few years what took him decades to learn, the Force just works with me without me having to ask for it to work with me, it yearns for me to cooperate and it yearns to please me. The midichlorians, the Force itself is my father, literally."

"What do you mean by that?" Jango asked curiously as I divulged more than I wanted too but I know that I could trust him not to disclose anything not even to his clone son, Boba and I know he won't remember most of what I say anyways.

"I mean my father is the Force, they brought me into existence through my mother." I simply explained, no need for a long explanation that even I don't understand other than the Force works in mysterious ways and has a mind of its own. "I have no physical father."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, are you sure your mother just never told you because she was-" I cut him off right there with a violent Force choke that lasted just a few seconds and probably felt like getting hit with a ton of durasteel.

"You don't speak of my deceased mother with disrespect." I warned him as he was on his knees reaching for his neck as he gasped for air. I never choked anyone that violently and definitely not that fast. "Remember your place, Jango. No one is above reproach, no one."

"I... I'm... sorry." He said between the gasped breaths. "I meant no disrespect."

"I hope not and what I told you is true. I have no father, being a non-Force sensitive person you don't understand the Force. I do and I was told by more than one person, Jedi and Sith alike that told me that I was the Chosen One, and the Chosen One was said to be brought into existence by the midichlorians themselves which I was. My mother wasn't one who lied to me and she wasn't the type to sleep around." I said in a tone that made it clear that I wanted to change the subject, she is still a sore topic for me as it was my fault she was killed and it happened right in front of me.

It still haunts me at night, in the little sleep I get because of it.

I could kill thousands of people but only her death haunts me, none of the others do.

Jango and I continued our walk and talk as he remembered his place and we changed the topic back to the reason that he and is men and women are here. I pretty much told them where to go and that I only want them to _stand still and look threatening_ , I said. The uniforms and armor and helmets already do the trick and especially the blaster rifle, it should do the trick. We are not the same Outer Rim they believe we are. We are not unorganized, we are not criminals, we are not stupid, like my predecessors were. Nope, we are smart, geniuses even and we do not cave in to anybody especially not to any Republic or Jedi scum.

The Reserve Army is meant to be just that, along with an elite fighting force to protect the Outer Rim if there is an incursion from anyone. When I establish my Empire, the Reserve Army will be the elite fighting force that everyone wants to be in since they will be the special operations forces doing all of the fun work, the dangerous work. The clones will be a part of it as well and they will answer to those in my Reserve Army but they can't lead on their own, they are meant to take orders not think for themselves, or rather they can but they can't think outside of certain parameters that a normal person can.

The end of the day came and I went back to my suite to get some rest. But before doing so, I was hungry and decided to make myself something to eat. Bantha steak along with Zucca Fruit Pastry, that sounded good enough. It didn't take long to make and eat and I was off to the shower and then to bed. I had a busy day tomorrow and I had to be up bright and early to brief the troops. Within minutes it was nothing but blackness as I fell asleep.

* * *

It was a pleasant dreamless sleep, the only sleep I like although it was surprising I wasn't plagued by my normal recurring nightmare which was _that day_. I didn't question it though as I woke up and began my day. I took another shower like I always do as it woke me up and I made some caf and breakfast and got dressed wearing the same clothes as I always do. I am Lord Vader still and Anakin isn't making an appearance for another six hours or so.

I made my way out of the house as the twin suns, Tatoo 1 and Tatoo 2 as they're called made their way over the horizon as the heat was already bearing down on us all, just the way I like it. I can't sleep in anything under eighty degrees, and anything under that I need to wear long sleeves although I always do anyways. Lord Vader wears the body armor suit and cloak all the time and with the hood raised even though it is so hot in the desert that is known as Tatooine.

It was a short walk from my Palace to the location I met them at yesterday, the same place where the briefing will happen. Everyone was already there and already in formation as the filed in twenty five rows of ten troops each.

"Good morning." I said happily, well as happily as Lord Vader ever speaks. "It is nice to see everyone here, I was sure that some of you would be drunk or hung over, of course I may be right but those helmets do miracles, don't they?"

I believe I heard some laughter but they were muffled by the helmets, I know some of them are drunk but I also hope they know better than to do something like that when they are working right under my nose.

"Let's get right to it. The Republic ship will land in Hangar Seven, you and your fellow troops will line up between Hangar Seven and the Palace. You are mostly there for show but should something happen, you know what to do. You've been trained by the best, I chose Jango to train you all because I know how skilled he is and how good he is at his job. I was also told that you all went through Elite training to get to where you are now and that makes you the best of the best in the Outer Rim, maybe even the galaxy.

"Well, the Republic thinks that we are weak and lack discipline and organization, you're here to show them that they're wrong. You are here as a show of force, I just want you there to look threatening, let me tell you, you all look threatening. Maybe not to me but I am not most people, I have no doubt the Republic Senator's will be put on edge and maybe even the Jedi accompanying them. From what Jango told me, you are all trained to fight and kill Jedi, since the chance is if anyone invaded our territory it would be a Jedi. If that is the case and if Lord Maul and myself are busy, you and your men will be dispatched to handle the incursion and handle it with extreme prejudice. They were already warned to stay away and when war happens, which it will soon enough, it will be the Jedi who start it and we will be the ones to end it. Now I could go on and bore you but I won't. Go back into the city and go eat some breakfast. I want everyone to report to their positions in five hours, they should be here within eight hours." I said and walked around looking at each line formation. "Company, dismissed!"

I watched as they walked off back into the city and I followed behind as I walked around the city as I thought about the day ahead. I knew Padme would be here since that was the deal, I will not have any meetings without Senator Amidala present and if they try to pull her from it then they won't even leave the hangar as they will be pushed back onto their shuttle and go back home without any more meetings. But I put that out of my head as I doubt they'd be stupid enough but the Jedi may try to have her pulled because of our relationship being what it is. I only hope that if they did try that Bail Organa has a spine and doesn't take orders from the Jedi Order.

* * *

Time flew by and I went back to the Palace to change, access to the Palace was limited by the Reserve Army and certain locations in the Palace were off limits mostly the corridor leading to my suite, the conference room and a few other rooms that were considered sensitive that have guards guarding them to ensure the Republic Officials don't try any espionage while they're here.

I lock my clothes up in my hidden room where I keep all of my Lord Vader apparel and equipment along with sensitive information and classified technology that I have been working on that isn't on the open market. It really is a beautiful dark room, just the way I like it. I leave the room and lock the door as it blends in with the wall and I walk to the visible closet and get dressed in normal Tatooine clothes with a brown cloak, the same one Anakin wore on Mandalore.

I walked the path to the hangar as the shuttle entered our atmosphere and by the time I reached the hangar the shuttle was touching down. I entered the hangar and the rear hatch lowered and the three representatives walked down the ramp along with a pilot.

"Guard, take care of the pilot. Show him around." I tell one of the nearby soldiers as I look to Senator Amidala, Senator Mothma and Jedi Master Windu. "Senator Amidala, welcome back. Senator Mothma and Master Windu, welcome to Tatooine."

"You know me?" Mace asked surprised, it was a dumb question, I am the Sith Lord of course I know my enemies.

"Of course, I know most of the important Jedi especially those on the Council." I informed him, he didn't like it but I did. "I am Anakin Skywalker, the Chancellor of the Outer Rim Territories. Please follow me."

I said as I led the way out of the hangar and up the path towards the Palace.

"Thank you for the invitation, Chancellor." Padme said with a smile as we walked side by side on our way to the Palace.

"Who are these men in uniforms?" Senator Mothma asked looking at my Reserve Soldiers.

"They are the Military Force of the Outer Rim Territories." I simply replied with a smile, it is true but they are a Reserve Military Force, not the real force that'd be used in battle. "They're not all men either, they are men and women. They just happen to wear the same uniforms and carry the same equipment."

"I see, why weren't they on Mandalore?" She asked and I was beginning to enjoy this, they were clearly gather intelligence and I was eager to let them know what I want them to know.

"Well Mandalore had their own military and security force, therefore I just used them. But here on Tatooine, this is basically the Capital of the Outer Rim. We had it renovated and had a lot of work done to suit that but it still has some time before it is anything like Coruscant. But we don't want that since we travel to many worlds, we don't really have a capital this is just where I reside since I grew up here." I replied while looking ahead at my troops and at the path ahead as the Palace was getting closer.

"Makes sense." She concluded.

"Indeed, Tatooine normally doesn't have a standing force however since I decided to have this meeting here, I called in a Company to provide security but normally I don't need a force here. Tatooine isn't the same as it was under the Hutt's rule. I made many changes and a lot of the criminals before are hard working honest people now. They were given opportunities to live honest hard working lives and most of them gladly took it. Not all people in the Outer Rim are scum, some are granted, but most aren't they just didn't have the opportunity to do anything else." I said rubbing that in their face, take that Republic! Always taking the easy way out and only admitting certain planets into your precious little Republic and forcing them to follow your rules. Well we don't give them the choice, they are choice-less, this isn't a democracy. But of course, I didn't say any of that out loud.

"I can see the change compared to nine years ago." Padme said looking around and then at me.

"I agree, when I took over nine years ago, I was only a kid and only in charge for a little while before being abducted. Then when I returned it was a hellhole and was overrun with the Hutt's again and control was regained by the mysterious figures whom I've known for some time and they left me here to take over leadership then I became the public face of the Outer Rim. The mysterious figures prefer their anonymity and that is how it will remain." _Mace, that goes for you_. I said with a look.

"Speaking about them, a few Jedi have been killed on a couple of different planets in the Republic." Mace said not taking my hint or ignoring it like most Jedi do, well I will get the last laugh when I destroy you and your whole pathetic Order!

"Maybe you should tell them to mind their own business, then." I replied without looking at the man, instead I looked around the corridor as we entered the Palace and made our way to the conference room. "The Jedi Order is hunting them and hunts work both ways. So long as you try to hunt them down and kill them they will continue to do the same."

"Don't you mean we, not they." Mace replied with a look as he tried to get into my head but my mental shield was in place and was impenetrable.

"Nope, I know you believe that I am a Sith and that since the Sith helped me escape that it makes me a Sith but lets just say you don't know a lot about them or me. I mean you don't even know what they look like, so if you want to accuse me on my home turf and risk serious injury or death, please continue." I said with a glare as we entered the conference room and took our seats.

"This isn't a meeting about the Jedi and Sith. That is between the Jedi and Sith, this is a meeting between the Galactic Republic and the Outer Rim Territories." Senator Mothma said with a look to the Jedi Master as she sat down in the middle of the trio.

"Yes, it is." I replied as I took a sip of ice cold water as I looked around the table as it was full of snacks and drinks, some even alcoholic. "Where would you like to begin?"

"What is the status of your government?" Senator Mothma asked as I took a moment to think of an answer.

"We are still a work in progress but we have our military forces, trade authority, labor authority, we have our diplomats and merchants, we are getting there." I admit even though most of what I said was over exaggerated. "We mostly are a confederation, we have a central government which I oversee but mostly the planets retain their sovereignty and handle their problems on their own. Most of the planets are independent and that has been how it was for centuries and now with the criminal organizations being destroyed, we are beginning to unify them into the Outer Rim Territories, that is our unofficial government name, we don't have an official name. Most planets aren't as developed as those in the Republic but some are and this one will be expanding rapidly in the coming years."

"Well, so far you are doing a good job." Padme complimented me and I smiled at the compliment. It was always nice but it wasn't Anakin who did it, it was Lord Vader and they don't know that and they won't until the Jedi Order is extinct and forgotten about.

"Thanks, it's definitely not easy but I enjoy challenges and I am looking forward to seeing this through and making the Outer Rim a place that people actually want to visit without being afraid too or to conduct illegal business activities." I replied with something that would make them happy to hear, I did mean it but I rule with an iron fist and people live the way I tell them to live if they step across the line. If they are good hard working honest people then, by all means they can live as they choose too but if they are scum and causing me or my Empire problems, they will be eliminated.

The meeting continued with the state of affairs of the Outer Rim and we talked about an alliance, of course nothing was signed or promised but negotiations take time and something like this with the Republic, well that takes longer. I could decide anything by myself for the Outer Rim and the people have no say in the matter, they know I have their best interests at heart as I have proved. The Republic however has their Senate and has countless Senators that have their own interest at heart and not their people, some however are the opposite and truly care about their people but they are fewer than the former.

* * *

We adjourned the meeting and decided to continue after some lunch or early dinner as Padme left with me and Mace and Mothma went their separate way as I led Padme to my secret lair... also known as my suite.

"So, this Palace has been heavily renovated, it no longer has that smell." Padme observed and I couldn't help but laugh, that was the reason why I had it heavily renovated, well one of the many reasons.

"Indeed, that is one reason why it was renovated." I replied with a smile. "The Hutt's kind of stunk up the planet with their oversized bellies and atrocious eating habits. I had to pretty much fumigate the whole planet to get rid of the stench."

"It definitely looks different, more advanced and elegant." Padme said as we entered the more exclusive section of the massive Palace that is bigger now than it was before. "I like what you did with the place."

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said with a devious smile as I opened the door that led to my suite, I then typed in a code into the numeric pad and placed my eye in the retinal scanner and the door to my suite slid open to reveal my hidden fortress, evil lair, bunker, whatever you want to call it, it is legendary.

"Wow..." She said with wide eyes and her mouth open wide as she looked around at my technological marvel known as my suite as we enter the dark entryway of my suite.

It has more technology in it than a starship with computers all over the sides of the room, viewscreens, circular holotable in the middle of the room and other gadgets that are portable. That is just my foyer or entryway, as I call it then we entered my kitchen which had just as much technology with the newest appliances on the market, I showed her my dining room which was just a table with chairs, a server droid and a viewscreen on all four walls. We moved to my bedroom which was more like a bridge of a starship mixed with an office with more computers, datapads, another holotable, more holographic equipment and a lot more technology, I could literally live in my bedroom and never have to leave and conduct all of my business from there.

I have more secret rooms than that but most people, well so far no one has seen inside my suite except for Padme Amidala, I have droids do the work that I need done, but as most people know I handle things on my own. I am a man of action and I am good with my hands, I don't want to become reliant on others, therefore I learned a lot on my own to become fully self sufficient from cooking, cleaning, fixing anything, making anything and anything else that I should've learned growing up but didn't due to my unique circumstances. I had a lot to make up for and this was some of those things, but I am a confident and self reliant man and I can do anything that I put my mind too and with the Force on my side and guiding me and helping me, I could accomplish anything and everything.

"Welcome to my Command and Control Center, also known as my suite. I could live here forever without ever having to leave and I can communicate with people all over the galaxy from the Republic, Wild Space, Unknown Regions and beyond." I informed her as she was no doubt surprised by what she saw, so surprised she was speechless and for a politician to be speechless, that is saying a lot...

"I see that..." Was all she could muster as I led her back out to my living room and we took a seat on my sofa facing the holotable as I mentally activated it and checked the latest news and saw a report from Mindy, whom I sent to Naboo to keep tracks on Padme's family, I ignored that message since I had no need to pull that card yet but if necessary I will but now we're together and no one can eavesdrop on our conversation since my security equipment is the best available, I made the necessary modifications myself.

"Now, we're alone." I said looking at her as she looked, I don't know how she looked, maybe scared or surprised or not sure how to feel... I couldn't tell. "I heard you had a meeting with the Jedi Council." I figured why not get that out of the way as I entered her mind and she had a mental barrier, I could break it but saw no need too and in order to go undetected I just grazed it, without forcing my way in, it could be quite painful.

"How did you know?" She asked deflecting the question, I detected her trying to think of an answer and if it wasn't satisfactory, I would have to pull out my card which would ruin things and I would have to force her hand and I don't want to do that, but being a Sith, it is what we do.

"Is that confirmation?" I asked while glaring at her like I was locked onto her eyes like a missile lock. "There is no point in denying it, I saw the holorecording, we have people all over the galaxy in every region and quadrant. I am the Chancellor of the Outer Rim, I have a lot of influence and I have to look out for my own interests and the Jedi trying to get you to spy on me is of interest to me. So why not tell me what they asked or told you to do."

"They wanted me to get close to you and find out if you are the Sith Lord, one of the mysterious figures." She said honestly, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "I didn't believe them when they said it and the only thing they have against you is that you are a very strong Force sensitive user and you were off the grid for over seven years and then mysteriously showed up and eliminated the Hutt's first and then within just a couple of years the whole Outer Rim was transformed by only two people, that is their suspicions. Of course, if you are then it is just two or going by your story it is three."

"What do you believe and what they did tell you about these so called Sith Lords?" I asked wanting to flip their own agent against them making her a double agent, we are getting into unknown space and it is dangerous but that is where I live, dangerously...

"Not much, they told me the history of the Sith and the differences which is basically what you told me before but they made it clear that the Sith are dangerous and evil but looking at you I don't see that." She said honestly. "I don't know if you are a Sith or not and I don't care. Maybe that is foolish of me but I don't believe that you are evil, you may be dangerous but living on Tatooine like you did, you wouldn't be alive if you weren't a little dangerous or crazy, even."

"I am dangerous and I was always dangerous as you know what I did when I was nine, I killed dozens well hundreds of so called sentients in the name of freedom. That is something you also did when you went against the Trade Federation, something that shouldn't have happened and wouldn't happen in the Outer Rim but I have these Guilds and Corporations operating in the Outer Rim on a tight leash and they abide by my authority." I said with a smile, no one would cross me but I find it weird that she doesn't care if I am a Sith or not, maybe she doesn't comprehend how dangerous or evil I could be... "We don't have democracy out here, my people trust me and know that I will make the right decisions and everything I do is for the better. If it means letting the Sith step on some throats to get that done, so be it. I will not however allow them to put you in the cross hairs between the Sith and the Jedi. They are putting you in danger."

"I believe I can take care of myself which is why I carry these with me." She said as she opened her jacket a little bit to reveal a holster with a blaster in it and then she bent over and raised her right pant leg and revealed another blaster in its holster.

"I do the same, but I left them here since Tatooine is heavily defended and I don't need protection against the Jedi or Republic Senator's." I said raising my eyebrows as she turned me on, a woman like her is rare, Mindy is like her but nope Padme is mine and her fate is sealed. She was claimed by the Sith Lord and the only way to be unclaimed is to die or to kill me and that is impossible.

"I wouldn't imagine you need protection, you can just use your Force powers." She said sneakily, is she trying to get me to admit to being a Sith or just assume I know the ways of the Force because of my midichlorian count.

"Is that a trick question?" I decide to ask.

"I am not accusing you of being one of the two Sith but I do know you have some Force tricks up your sleeve." She said as if she was expecting me to do something magical, so I did.

She started to scream as she rose from the sofa and was a foot above the sofa as I pulled her closer to me and set her down on my lap with her looking at me at about eye level.

"Like that?" I asked with my infamous devious smile.

"You Skywalker, are a Sith behind this facade." She said as if she isn't talking about the mysterious figures but rather something else and my suspicions are confirmed. "You look innocent but behind those blue eyes and your looks you are a devil, aren't you?"

"I have no idea, what you're talking about." I said slowly as I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her to me as our lips met again.

"I'm sure." She said as our lips were still pressing against the others and just like the first time it was like fireworks going off. It was like a volcanic eruption on Mustafar, it was incredible and I can't help but wonder if she felt the same way and while her mental shield was lowered, I browsed her mind and she did feel the same way, that made it even better. Our bodies pressed together as our chests met and our kiss went even dipper than just our lips colliding, our tongues clashed like a lightsaber duel as the sparks flew and red met red. She was no Jedi, she was definitely a Sith on the inside very much like myself.

"And you call me a Sith..." I commented as the temperature definitely increased in the room as I had that feeling again, the feeling I only have when I am with my future Empress. The feeling of love, but its more than that as I am still... V word but that is because I couldn't afford distractions, Sith Lords don't have time for that but now they do. Sith Lords only do things that further their goals through whatever avenue they choose but Amidala could be an obstacle but if she feels this way about me when the times comes and we face each other, Republic vs Outer Rim Territories, I don't know where her loyalty will lie and Naboo is very close the border. Just because of our relationship doesn't mean that I will leave Naboo alone unless they joined us or unless I had to pull the Sith card, if only I could get her out of the Senate, have her help me here...

"I have no idea, what you're talking about." She replied with my same response from a moment ago, I couldn't help but smile. I chose well. Things were about to escalate when the comlink chirps away.

"You have to be kidding me." I muttered against Padme's lips as hers begins to go off as well. "We should blow this meeting."

"Don't worry Skywalker, we can do this again." Skywalker? I thought it was Ani?

"Well, Naboo isn't far away..." I said trying to get to finish my sentence.

"Is that an invitation...?" She asked pretending to be surprised.

"Well, I am a busy man but for you... I could always move my schedule around... as long as it just you and I..." I spaced the word out to continue the little game we're playing, playing hard to get is common but Sith Lord's don't have time for that and neither do Chancellor's. I decided to take her datapad from her purse and type in my Comm frequency and added me to her contact list.

"I see," she said with her eyebrows raised.

"Indeed." What did she? I wasn't sure but had my suspicions and instead I pulled her in for another kiss before our comlinks went off again and I pulled away leaving her wanting more, leave with a bang, so to speak. "I guess we should get back. I don't think I need to ask you to keep this to yourself along with that frequency, do I?"

"I have no idea, what you're talking about." She said mischievously with a smile as we exited my suite and went back to the meeting as she fixed her hair and clothes as we made our way down the corridor.

"Hmm... neither do I." I replied as we reached the meeting with the Senator and Jedi looking at us suspiciously. I cleared my throat as sat down and finished the meeting.

* * *

The meeting didn't last much longer as we set up a new meeting a month away back on Tatooine and I escorted them back to their ship. They took off and reported back to Coruscant. I commed Mindy and had her divert to Coruscant to continue to investigate Padme and see what we could find out. I also had Padme's datapad and comlink bugged while I kept her... occupied. You could never be too careful around a Sith Lord.

Remember that.

My Reserve Troops filed out as well as they reported back to their ships and flew back to their various training ground and garrisoned locations around the Outer Rim. They aren't on every planet, they are mostly on secluded and mostly uninhabited planets where they could do as they please and train and train without being watched or having civilians stumble in the middle of their war games.

All in all, I was satisfied. It couldn't have gone any better and I learned more about Padme as I had her whole conversation recorded courtesy of comlink which recorded everything even without comming someone, the miracle of technology, Vader edition.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 is a bit jumbled and adds a bit more background to the Outer Rim Territories and the Government as well as paints Amidala as a bit different than we see in cannon but her love for the Sith Lord is real just like it was with Anakin except she has a bit of an evil side in her, a Sith side as Skywalker calls it.**

 **Please review or PM if you liked it, hated it or have any ideas or suggestions for future chapters! Thanks!**


	9. Preparations for War

_**Rating: This is rated M, there may be some disturbing scenes, obscene language and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised.**_

 _ **To the guest named me: I know how you feel, I do the same thing and I am glad you had no regrets! We are getting close to the Clone Wars where it'll be drastically different as the events here are totally different and at that point the events that follow afterwards will be totally AU and way off canon, even though we're already pretty far away at this point anyways.**_

* * *

 _Since the meeting, everything has been mostly quiet. Padme was bugged and everything she said and did was being monitored and recorded. She was under permanent surviellance and her family was under watch, one wrong move or word said on her part would result in catastrophic consequences and I really didn't want to break her but I would if I had too, I am a Sith Lord and I couldn't let her weaken me._

 _I couldn't let love, the very word was sickening, get in the way of my plans. I needed or rather wanted to rule the galaxy, rule the known universe and although I didn't want to be by myself as I was just eighteen and didn't really know what I wanted to do, I also wasn't going to let Amidala go. Her fate was chosen for her when she returned to me and whether or not she wanted it, she was mine._

 _On another note, I had to stop thinking of that and continue on to more important things like my Army and the business of running my Outer Rim Empire, I couldn't let petty things override my duty._

 _My dreams._

 _My life._

 _And I wouldn't, no matter what the costs may be..._

* * *

Since my meeting with the Republic, a week ago, I was amazed by my Reserve Army. I know that if I am to rule this galaxy that I will need strong people to help me lead it. If you want to rule a galaxy by force then you need a strong Army, a strong military and I wanted to see how strong my people were. They were being trained by Jango Fett and even Lord Maul was there giving lectures on how best to kill Jedi and lecturing them on Jedi tactics. Jango also reported that the troops he brought to Tatooine were the most elite troops he had and they all passed the elite training, which must've been difficult or elite wouldn't be in the name.

But he was also a bounty hunter, he did what he did for money. He had a knack for finding people or even objects and turning them in for a monetary reward, thus is what a bounty hunter does. He also knows who I am and I am not a man who you can lie to and survive. If you fail me, you will die, unless I like you and grant you a second chance which is rare and so far has yet to happen, maybe you could say Jango was one of those people but he didn't fail me, he just chose to say the wrong words and paid for it. The only person who I wouldn't kill if they failed me would be Maul because there is no one else in this galaxy that is like him and killing him would set me back and he has been nothing but loyal, he's the only person besides myself that I can count on.

I have what I need so far and everything was going according to plan, things are actually working faster than planned as I wasn't planning on having an actual army, I just planned on using droids and having sentient beings lead them but that wouldn't really work. Droids are machines and are disposable but there are some missions when you need an elite fighting force, you need actual people not droids. People can think independently and droids are machines, they can be programmed to be warriors, but a machine is a machine and they are limited whereas people aren't limited to their limited program, they can be trained and learn and grow unlike the droids.

Therefore I decided to visit one of the training academies and see what they actually do. How are they trained? Is it easy or hard? Are the trainers or instructors actually knowledgeable or idiots who think they know how to train soldiers? The only way to get the answers is to visit one of these locations and to do so unannounced, I want to keep them on their toes and see how things actually work without them preparing for my arrival.

I like to surprise people, to do things unannounced and Cadezia was the perfect world to visit. It was in the Arkanis Sector which is the same sector of space as Tatooine and took less than a half hour to travel too as I landed at the spaceport and took my Sith Speeder, the Bloodfin out of my shuttle as I raised the hood of my cloak and drove off to check out the planet.

This is one of the technological and business worlds in the Outer Rim and much like Mandalore, it is a more civilized planet. The training academy for the Reserve Army, which I will call the Outer Rim Army or ORA, is a bit outside the main city. It is relatively secluded and is mostly outdoors although it does have a large facility for inclement weather, classroom lectures, housing for the troops, armory, shooting range, mess hall and other recreational facilities like a gym and workout room among others. I didn't hold back with the expense knowing that I can't have an Army without the proper facilities, training and equipment. I have more than enough money, resources and assets and I rule the whole damn Outer Rim, if I want something, I get it.

The main city is quite nice, especially for an Outer Rim planet although it is close enough to the Republic border, it falls under my domain and the people of the Outer Rim are quite familiar with me by name and reputation. The funny thing is that those in the Republic including the Jedi have yet to learn my name or Maul's name, yet out here everyone knows it and know better than to speak it to outsiders. They not only fear me for what I did but they also respect me for the same reason. I changed the Outer Rim and shaped it to my liking. I destroyed it and built it back up carefully and I made sure that everyone knew the architect, which was me.

No one here knows my face, well only a very few people do, but everyone knows my ship and speeder bike and how I dress. The black cloak is known to belong to Maul and myself as no one would dare try to impersonate either of us unless they wanted to die the worse possible death imaginable and I don't even know what that is but I would figure it out depending on the person. For some people it is having to watch their friends and family die in front of them and knowing they are responsible and that there is nothing they can do to prevent it but they mostly belong in the Republic as most people in the Outer Rim are selfish and self centered, unlike me and I had to go through this. I know how to make people suffer but what they suffer would be nothing compared to what I or even Maul had to go through, I know that for a fact.

Moving on away from my thoughts, I fly through the city without slowing down and without adhering to posted traffic laws as they have no meaning to me and the security forces couldn't even keep up with me when they tried to stop me. Of course using droids as law enforcement officers isn't the best idea but it also means that I'll have no problem destroying them, well let's be real even if they were living beings I would still have no problem destroying them for simply getting in my way.

I decided that after my trip, if I had time that I would have to check out this city. It looks nice and I haven't checked this planet out yet. It is literally in my backdoor yet I haven't checked it out but there is plenty of time as I am only eighteen years old and have my whole life ahead of me. It is still unbelievable to me that I am where I am at only eighteen, I mean the whole Outer Rim is under my control even the planet Eriadu which was a part of the Galactic Republic which I rescinded and the Republic wasn't very happy with that but I didn't care, the Republic could go kriff themselves.

In the Outer Rim, we take care of our people first and only. The Republic doesn't care about us, why should we care about them? It made no sense whatsoever to me, therefore I decided to cut all ties with the Republic, that was before the whole Republic talks but I have no intention in trading with them, we have everything we need and I don't want anything they are willing to trade, not at this time. I want to develop the Outer Rim Territories into a region where people would love to go and move to, a location that people dream about visiting, that is what I want for my territory.

When I am Emperor, then everything will different, but that isn't until I destroy the Republic and until then, it'll have to wait. That is why my Army is so important, Maul and I could do a lot of damage but we are only two people and two people is not an Army, not even with our combined might. We may be able to kill the whole Jedi Order, in time but we can't take down the Republic. We can undermine it and make them look weak and push them into a corner, with just Maul and I but we can't defeat them. However, even if we were able to do that, we would have to start at the bottom up for our government.

Starting a government is paramount. This whole time it was just Maul and myself at the top. We have people in charge of their planets and we generally allow them to control their planet as long as they abide by our code, our law and do as we say or we'll replace them with someone who can. That is how my Empire will be, I rule by force and use fear to control what is mine. That is the way of the Sith. We aren't weak like the Jedi who are spread so thin and have so many members that it makes them weaker and weaker especially with their limited knowledge in the Force, we are the opposite and our small size is what will win the coming war.

* * *

I arrived at the academy and the black armored guards were present and stepped aside as I walked past them and into the main entry. I looked around and noticed the main facility is spotless, it is so clean that I could eat off the ground. It is a technological marvel for a training academy, especially for the Outer Rim since most people think of it as poor but in the last couple of years that has changed dramatically with the changes I made, mostly in rooting out the crime organizations and allowing the people of those worlds rebuild with our assistance.

I continue to give myself a tour of the facility as I roam around without anyone giving me a second look, either they know me or they figure that I am important enough to roam around by myself even out of uniform.

"Can I help you, sir?" Someone finally had the guts to say, I turned to face him and he was a black armored soldier, he had a red stripe going down his helmet, down between the eyes and a red bold stripe going down the center front of his uniform and along the sides.

"No, I'm fine." I replied as I looked out the window and saw trainee's running laps around the track field and other trainees doing random exercises like push ups, sit ups, crutches and so on. "I am just touring around the facility and making sure it is performing according to my standards."

"Your standards?" The man or woman asked, the voice was disguised behind the mask.

"Remove your helmet, Soldier." I ordered and the man or woman hesitated before doing so, it was a man and a young one at that but not as young as me, he looks to be maybe in his mid twenties. "Do you know who I am or does the name Lord Vader mean anything to you?"

Immediately upon hearing that he dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "I am sorry, My Lord. I didn't know you'd be here."

"You wouldn't, I came unannounced." I informed him as I waved my hand upwards as I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to myself and he stood. "I like to surprise people and see how my Empire runs without people expecting me."

"Would you like me to give you a tour around, or would you like to continue on by yourself?" The man offered and I was tempted, I don't spend much time with people, most annoy me or I just like to do things myself, its usually the latter.

"Sure, give me the full tour." I decided to accept. "What's your rank and name?"

"I am Lieutenant Cran Vene of Mandalore." The man now known as Lieutenant Vene replied and I don't know what it is but I can't seem to get away from Mandalorians, they're all over the Outer Rim! I know Mandalore is in my domain, but I find them off-planet all the time!

"Lieutenant Vene, what's your specialty?" It is best to know who you're talking to and then I can figure out what questions to ask and learn more about this base.

"I am an instructor here, I was a bounty hunter then I was a mercenary." Figures, most Mandalorians, real Mandalorians are warriors and bounty hunters are known to make good money, if they're good at their job but most Mandalorians aren't bounty hunters, it is frowned upon. "I am an elite commando, I was in the first class of Elite Warriors, I finished at the top of my class and Jango Fett asked me to come here and help train the new recruits but mostly I look for those with the potential to succeed at being more and I train them before sending them to elite training. We do that here at this base as well."

"You definitely fit the role of an elite commando." Mandalorians are known to be great warriors, moreso in the past than the present but a lot of the families live in the old ways and they are a great contribution to the Outer Rim Army, ORA. "Do you think you can take me on?"

He sized me up, he was taller than me but I am still growing and I am presently six feet tall. He is aware of who I am and what I'm capable of but he doesn't know what I look like or how big I am, he just knows that I could do things with my mind and with just a wave of my hand.

"Based on your size, I would say I had a chance but knowing what Lord's Vader and Maul are capable of, I would say definitely not. You two have taken over the whole Outer Rim region and overthrew the largest criminal organizations out here, not even the Republic or Jedi could do that, or at least didn't care to try." The Lieutenant was a smart man, he could be of great use but I think his talent is being wasted being an instructor but it is fine for now since we're not yet at war. "I also saw the holovid on the Outer Rim holonet and I have the utmost respect for what you and Lord Maul did to Death Watch. They are an abomination and they deserved what they got, we were at war with them for a long time and you eliminated them in under an hour."

"Yes, that was great fun." I agreed, that happened less than a couple of weeks ago and it was fun. "I had General Grievous and the Droids eliminate the other bases and secure Mandalore since they wanted to try to kill me but they failed, they did succeed though in causing fear which forced my hand and resulted in their extermination."

"Chancellor Skywalker is you?" He asked, I simply nodded and removed my hood, ORA Soldiers are sworn to secrecy and it isn't like any Mandalorian actually likes the Jedi or the Republic except for the former Duchess of Mandalore who was dead.

"Sure is, you don't think that I'd actually appoint someone else, did you?" I asked with my left eyebrow raised, "I don't allow people to make decisions that has to do with my Empire. This isn't a democracy, if we were then we'd be as corrupted as the Republic and that is something that I will never allow. I make decisions that is for the greater good whether people see that or not, is their business."

"No, I didn't think that at all." The Lieutenant admitted with a smile. "I just expected you to be older."

"I get that a lot, but I am just eighteen and exceptionally gifted and I had a hard life, I only recently gained my freedom and from what I learned in my time in captivity changed me." I don't really like talking about the past especially not to a stranger, it is time to move on. "That is enough about me, tell me about this place and the people here."

"Very well," the Lieutenant conceded as he waved his hand motioning outside, I followed him as we moved to the window to look outside. "This base is called the Cadezia Military Academy and is only one of three that train in everything the Outer Rim Reserve Army is specialized in. We train raw recruits from all Outer Rim worlds that wish to join the military and we break them and mold them into warriors."

 _Something Sidious tried to do to me but failed miserably at..._

"We train the elite warriors here, snipers, fugitive hunters which are bounty hunters except they work for us, troopers which are on the front lines and so on and so forth." He briefly explained. "I am not very good at explaining what we do, I am a warrior, not a travel agent." Was his excuse for not being thorough.

"Good, I don't want a travel agent. I want someone who will tell me the truth, the unbiased truth." I advised him as I placed my hand on his shoulder and led him away from the window as we continued the tour. "Is this base fully equipped to handle everything it is supposed too? Are the instructors properly trained?"

"This base is state of the art and has more than what we actually need." He informed me proudly. "The base is also larger than what we need, it will help when we grow but for now, we only use about sixty percent of the whole base."

"That's better than it being too small." I reason, it is better to have more than you need than not enough. "What about the instructors?"

"For the most part they are properly trained, some just lack experience but passed the training required to reach their position. Even I lack the experience, I took part in many missions when I was a Mercenary but I was never in a real war or a real battle but I am looking forward to that day." The Lieutenant said, he's honest, I like that.

"Well you will be soon enough, that is why we are amassing our Army and Droid Army." I tell him as we received intelligence that the Jedi have been making their presence known close to our border, it's more of a show of force, they will be surprised when the Droid Army and the Outer Rim Army start to invade their precious domain and I will be happy to finally have Jedi blood on my lightsaber. "I would like for you to continue doing what you're doing but when the Republic and Jedi eventually make their move, I want you to be on the front lines strategizing the war. Lord Maul and I could only do so much and the other General's aren't really as experienced. I want you to be one of my General's as long as you keep acting the way you are. Not many people talk to me the way you do, it's refreshing and I like the unbiased truth no matter how unpleasant it may be."

"Me? A General?" The Lieutenant asked quite surprised, he was screaming it at me!

"That's what I said..." I confirmed trying to get the ringing of his thoughts out of my head.

"Thank you! I won't let you down!" He assured me and I knew he wouldn't, if I feared he would then I wouldn't promote him.

"See that you don't, General." I decided to say as I continued walking and he joined me as we continued our tour.

* * *

It took a couple of hours to fully explore the base and meet various instructors and senior personnel, they were all shocked to see me and that is what it was all about. I saw the weapons and they were pretty advanced and hi-tech weaponry, especially for the Outer Rim but it wasn't much of a shock considering the black market is where the best weaponry is available and the weapons out here aren't exactly legal in the Republic.

I left the Academy and made the Lieutenant, a General and made him the Academy Dean in charge of training until the war begins then he'll be a Battlefield General.

As I made my way back to my ship, my comlink chirped away and with my right hand on the wheel of the bloodfin, I took out my comlink and answered the comm call.

"Go for Vader." I said in my Vader comlink.

"Master," it was Maul, as expected. "My mission was successful. The Jedi have stepped up their hunt for the mysterious figures, I slaughtered five of them. Three Knights and two Padawan's."

You gotta love that son of a rancor! I am truly happy that he didn't force me to kill him, it would've been next to impossible to find another strong Force user without having to worry about them trying to overthrow me which would force me to kill them and start training someone else... that is the problem with the Rule of Two. It guarantees that either the Apprentice will kill the Master or the Master will die and the remains of the Sith with it.

"Well done, Maul." I replied coldly, as always over the comlink. "I want you to meet me back at the Outer Rim Capital, I will meet you at the regular location."

We have to use codes to keep our locations secret in case anyone is able to listen in, but I encrypted the comlinks my self and there is no way anyone can hack in or decrypt any of our messages.

"Understood, Master." Maul replied as I ended the transmission and continued on my way to my shuttle.

The Scimitar is the best starship in the galaxy, the most advanced and it is equipped with the latest in advanced technology. It is equipped with a cloaking device, it uses an experimental ion engine which helps outrun most people when not in hyperspace if I ever needed too, it is heavily armored and is equipped with more than enough weapons to take on even the most paranoid bounty hunter or pirate.

I also have the Force, all that I need to do is open a channel with them and see their face and I could Force choke them to kingdom come and they won't be able to stop me.

The Force is a mighty weapon and the Sith aren't afraid to wield it.

* * *

I arrived on Tatooine a while ago and have been waiting for Maul, he was on the otherside of the galaxy though and I can't rush him. I have decided that I want to break the Rule of Two just like Sidious' Master did when he allowed Sidious to taken an Apprentice when he was an Apprentice himself, he even lured Count Dooku over to his side while he was still an Apprentice.

I know that Maul has biological brothers and I know they are nightbrothers which he was until the Mother gave him away to Darth Sidious and wouldn't you know that Sidious lied to her, big shock right? Not.

I however could use them, they're both Force sensitive as well but they aren't really trained like Maul was.

I thought long and hard and decided to take one of them as my Apprentice and I will have Maul teach the other, it could become my undoing if they worked together to overthrow me but even if they wanted too they couldn't. I am still growing in the Force and I'm not even twenty yet, I have a long way to go.

It will be fun training someone, Maul was a natural and knew the basics but he didn't know how to do the more complicated stuff and it took time but he learned.

Maul was like me and we were able to relate a lot more than the average person, we were both beaten and abused by the same dead man and we were practically brothers, in that sense.

He never mentioned his brothers to me but I took it from his mind just like I took information from Sidious mind, Maul learned long ago not to keep information from me and he felt what its like when he refused to open his mind to me and me breaking down his mental barrier that was in place.

Sidious taught him how to raise his shields, to conceal his Force presence and his presence altogether but they were weak and I taught him to make them impenetrable. Sidious never intended on making him a full Apprentice, that is why he had me but Maul was only a means to an end and he had his eyes on Count Dooku who was old yes, but he was a Jedi Master.

My thoughts vanished as Maul entered the room, I didn't even sense him coming, my senses aren't completely open when I am deep in thought just like now and I motioned for him to sit across from me in the conference room of my Palace.

"Maul, there is nothing more that I can teach you at the moment, you are no longer my Apprentice." I informed him and I looked at his face change from the normal Maul face to one of confusion. "I believe you are more than capable of being my equal, Master Maul seems appropriate."

"Master?" He asked as he looked even more confused and I smiled and I couldn't help but laugh.

He is used to being told what to do and not being able to choose his own path but in the war to come, he will need to be a leader and he will be.

"That's right, I was thinking about taking your brothers on as our Apprentices." The Zabrak couldn't look more confused if he tried, he went from thinking I was going to kill him, to finding out he isn't being killed but promoted and then he found out that I knew about his brothers which really shouldn't be a surprise but he hasn't thought about them in ages.

"Feral and Savage," Maul said distantly as if he forgot about them. "I don't even remember what they look like, I probably wouldn't recognize them if they stood right in front of me."

"Well, we're going to go to Mother Talzin and take them, if she refuses to comply and doesn't wish to become an ally of ours then we'll destroy the witches and rescue your brothers." I proudly stated, there is nothing I hate more than slavers and witches, she is both. "You'll train the stronger one as your Apprentice and I will take the weaker one. Maul the time for war is approaching and within the year we finish our preparations and put everything into motion. We'll lead them to Kamino let the Jedi discover the Clones then we'll lead them to Geonosis and kill off as many as we can.

"Once that begins, we'll have the Republic on their knees hoping for a painless death but that won't happen until every last Jedi is purged from the galaxy which means we need to take our time and let them rely on the Clones and then Order 66 will go into effect, if we need it and we'll take over." I unleashed my Dark Side without restraint as I saw Maul's reaction and my yellow eyes shining off of his own. "Maul, the time has come. It is time to put our work into motion and do what we've planned to do. Now let's get to it."

* * *

 **I went through this enough and I have decided it is time to jump ahead and now we'll begin the Clone Wars and the relationship between Anakin/Vader and Padme will start to pick up too. We're jumping a year ahead and now the fun will begin!**

 **I wrote this chapter for the last month but wasn't satisfied with it before and I realized it is because I keep prolonging the story but the story doesn't really begin until the Clone Wars happens and now it will!**

 **Please Review, Thanks!**


	10. Rewrite?

**Hey readers!**

 **Sorry for not updating in... over almost a year and a half, however, I've run into a dilemma and wasn't sure how to go about this story and continuing it. I learned new writing styles since I started this story and there are things I don't like about it that I want to change.**

 **So, I wanted to run this by you to hear your thoughts on the matter.**

 **I've had other ideas that fit into this story, I couldn't decide as to whether I wanted to rewrite this story with these ideas in mind or start a whole new story. I like the idea of Anakin being Vader, suitless and young when he's found without the Jedi interfering but I had other ideas and here is a brief summary of what I have:**

* * *

 **Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader- Emperor of the Galactic Empire (Outer Rim Territories/Unknown Regions)**

 **Born in 41.9 BBY on Tatooine to Shmi Skywalker, Anakin was always a miracle child. He was born of a virgin birth, fatherless without an explanation as to how he came to be. Shmi wouldn't tell people, and nobody really asked. She was a slave, Anakin was born into slavery but that wasn't his destiny.**

 **Anakin was only two years old when he first killed and he hadn't even realized it. Nobody did. When he was four, he killed again and this time it was of his own free-will. He was angry and lashed out, invading the mind of the culprit and literally imploded his mind.**

 **His mother always knew he was capable of things beyond her imagination and understanding but she knew what he did and tried to help him. She knew it was his anger that took control of him when he killed, so she tried to help him control his anger. She tried to help him find a release for that anger that didn't result in killing.**

 **It didn't work, he was too emotional and when he was six years old, he killed again. This time, it was Watto and the sentence for killing your _Master_ was death. Shmi did what she could, she looted Watto's money (and stole his slave transmitter remote for both her and Anakin) and was taking Anakin and running away with him, to protect him and keep him safe but before they could hire a smuggler or pilot to fly them away, they were found.**

 **They were captured and brought before Jabba the Hutt where Anakin was sentenced to death for killing his _Master_ and Shmi was to watch her son die and then killed after for trying to help him escape. Anakin knew they were in trouble and did what the voices in his head whispered. He knew he was stronger than them, he knew they should be _bowing_ to _him_. He knew he could kill them without moving a muscle. Giving them a chance to continue living, they laughed at him and then Jabba gave the order to his henchmen to execute him by pushing him onto the hidden trap door where Jabba would feed him to his pet Rancor.**

 **Anakin made his move and within minutes, everyone in the room was dead except for him and his mother. Little six year old Anakin did what nobody else ever could, not even the Republic who just left them to run the Outer Rim.**

 **Word spread fast, Anakin was the new ruler. His name was known and word spread beyond Tatooine. Word even got to the Jedi Order and to the Sith who all felt the deeply seeded hatred, anger and pain. All manifestations of the dark side and one that the Sith wanted.**

 **Tatooine was his home, Anakin remained there and ruled. He was the de facto ruler and whenever someone tried to off him, he killed them and had their bodies sent back to those who hired them and as he grew older, people learned to fear him. It didn't take long before bounty hunters and mercenaries refused to go after him, only the young, stupid and brazen ones would and would end up dead as a result.**

 **There was only one thing in the galaxy that Anakin loved and cherished above all others and that was the only person who loved him for who he was and _is_ and had always protected him and did her best to keep him safe. He knew he was a monster, one who killed without hesitation or remorse. He may not have killed unprovoked but he _did_ kill and _liked_ it. He got off on the pain they endured and he got off on causing the pain. He knew he shouldn't feel that but how could he not? It was so alluring and the voices in his head always begged for more and celebrated when they got what they wanted. The power he felt, also increased as he gained strength and every time he used the power, it increased.**

 **He didn't know anything about the Force of the Sith or that that is what he essentially was. He didn't use the light side, he only had love for his mother and that was all he felt capable of. As time went on though, he felt he deserved more and he truly _wanted_ more. Ruling a planet like Tatooine wasn't enough, he wanted a challenge and that is what he sought.**

 **The Hutt's wanted to take him on? He brought the fight to them. He started his own organization and that organization grew into a government of people that had his back, supported him and equally wanted the Hutt's gone. His campaign started with an attack on Nal Hutta and then Nar Shaddaa and it went on and on until he had the whole Outer Rim under his control.**

 **Power was consolidated under him and he didn't hide who he was. During this time, he practiced his powers and learned more and more on his own. He was self-taught though the voices in his head also taught him. He was given a Sith name and taught the ways of the Sith by this voice, he was named Darth Vader, Sith Lord.**

 **Death Vader though was a secret name to him, he didn't tell others of that name or the fact that he was a Sith, he just didn't hide his powers or what he was capable of. The Jedi and the Sith destroyed all public knowledge of the Sith anyway, so it wasn't hard to conceal what he truly was.**

 **In the beginning of the story, Anakin is the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. He reorganized his government into an Empire and named himself Emperor.**

 **With the help of some advisors including his mother, he formed a Senate comprised of representative of the worlds and sectors in the Outer Rim. Slavery was abolished and outlawed with the penalty for being a slaver being automatic death. Former slaves call Anakin, the breaker of chains. Others call him a god, especially after his eyes turn golden-red when he's angry and those people worship him as a God Emperor.**

* * *

 **Galactic Empire**

 **Skywalker's Empire is different from the Galactic Empire of canon. He's a Sith Lord, not known as Darth Vader but as his birth name of Anakin Skywalker. He is the Emperor of the Empire he formed with the help of bounty hunters, mercenaries, slaves (that were freed by him) and by the people that live in the Outer Rim.**

 **They overthrew the Hutt's and the slavers, killing them all or driving them out of the Outer Rim Territories which is where the Empire rules. The Empire also rules part of the Unknown Regions and is actively expanding in that direction, as it is largely unknown.**

 **The Empire was officially reorganized and called the Empire in 24 BBY, when Anakin was just seventeen years old. He formed the Imperial Armed Forces at the same time and has two branches of military. The Imperial Army which make up the ground forces and the Imperial Navy which makes up the air and space forces.**

 **Bounty hunters help with certain missions and work with Imperial Intelligence. Mercenaries help with certain missions and some form elite units, like the Sun Guard which swore allegiance to Anakin (as they're a Sith cult and believe in him and his mission). The Sun Guard have different elite units with one being the Emperor's Royal Guard who protect the Emperor and others he may assign them too. They also have units for sabotage, infiltration and assassination missions.**

* * *

 **There is more to it than this but this is just the brief summary. There are a lot of holes up there that I am leaving, I wouldn't want to ruin the backstory but that is essentially what the summary is. The beginning of the story would be taking place when he's 19 years old, Emperor of the Galactic Empire (which is just in the Outer Rim and some parts of the Unknown Regions) and the galaxy is falling into turmoil because of the threat the Empire poses to the Republic and because of the Republic and Jedi's possible threat to the expanding Empire.**

 **This story will be in the first person present tense pov of Emperor Anakin Skywalker (who is essentially like Darth Vader but not formally a Sith, we'll get into that backstory part later) and this is also an Anidala story. The Jedi and Republic will obviously want to open up diplomatic talks with the Empire and I'm sure you can guess who the Republic's Ambassador will be, or at least one of them.**

 **This isn't just a drama or romance though, it is many and this Empire is different than that of the Empire we know for the obvious reasons. It should also be noted that Palpatine is dead, as well as Plagueis.**

 **What do you think of this idea? Please review and let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
